The STOPP Adventures
by LimaLoser
Summary: Did you ever wonder what goes on behind the elite closed doors? How close-knit can a highly skilled military fighting team be?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Here is the work that has been consuming my inspiration for the last few weeks. I'm 10 chapters in already and haven't worked on anything else. I don't really know what else to say so I'll get on with it. It's an AU (my first) from _Prince of Tennis_ and somewhat OOC. I hope you like it.

**Pairings**: TezuRyō and more.

**Rating/Warnings**: NC17(eventually)/Future yaoi. The first couple of chapters are safe.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _PoT_.

--

Tezuka sat in the waiting room at his boss's office. He'd been summoned to obtain a new recruit which did not please him in the slightest. The Special Tactics for Outer Perimeter Protection team had been perfected over the last several months and adding a rookie would only complicate and exacerbate things. STOPP did not need anymore players in his opinion.

The man sighed and stood to stretch his legs. He walked to the window beside the receptionist's desk and checked his reflection. His attire was standard combat blues, which consisted of a royal blue zip-up jacket with silver trim and matching cargo pants. Tezuka slyly looked over his uniform in the glass and brushed a bit of dust from his shoulder.

On his way back to the chair he'd been occupying, the door to the hall opened softly. The new comer was probably only a year or two Tezuka's junior and slightly shorter than he. It was a good-looking kid with what looked like naturally prominent green highlights in his dark hair and large golden-brown eyes. The kid was also wearing combat blues, though his did not have the distinctive silver trim.

The boy closed the door just as quietly and approached the receptionist.

"Echizen Ryōma to see Ryūzaki-Shachō," he heard the kid say. Tezuka noticed the boy had a rather cocky and arrogant aura about him as they passed each other and rolled his eyes. This rookie was going to be a pain, he could just tell.

"Please go right in. She's been expecting you," the receptionist instructed.

"Thank you."

The boy was behind the Director's door quickly and the man let out a long sigh. Tezuka adjusted his glasses on his nose and closed his eyes. His team did not need any more help, but he was under the impression he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Are you feeling alright, Tezuka-Buchō?" The receptionist's voice was soft and almost irritably timid.

The man looked up to meet her gaze flashing a very brief smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He turned his head toward the Director's door and continued to wait to be introduced to the younger man as his commanding officer.

--

"You wanted to see me, Shachō?" Ryōma stood just inside the door to the Director's office. The woman looked up to him from her desk with a devious smile. She seemed to have an affinity for practically torturing the kid and had only gotten away with it because she and his father were somewhat close.

The Director of the Interplanetary Arms, Earth Branch was a middle-aged woman with a permanent scowl. She was a bit portly, rather brash and extremely capable of doing the job assigned to her. The woman turned to the window behind her chair and spoke.

"I'll be blunt with you, Echizen. You have risen to the top of your academy class and were able to complete your training in nearly record time. You are amongst the top recruits that have come from Seishun Interplanetary Arms Academy and so will be reassigned effective immediately."

She paused and the boy's face lit up for an instant. He was known for not only his intelligence and combat skill, but also his stoic demeanor. That was not going to be put in question because of some stupid promotion, he made sure of that. The woman continued.

"You have been reassigned to the Special Tactics for Outer Perimeter Protection team, known as STOPP." She turned to see a slightly shocked look on the boy's face.

The boy's eyes were wide and his brows were raised. "Who the hell is that?"

"STOPP is precisely as the title suggests. It is a team of highly trained individuals who are deployed under severe threats to this planet or planets with which we have alliances."

"Never heard of them."

"Not surprising. They are purposely unknown to most for safety and regulatory purposes. It's a small team of less than ten—"

"Ten people?! Are you serious? That's not an offensive team, it's a social gathering! What are you trying to do, old lady?!"

The woman leaned down and spoke into her intercom to the receptionist beyond the door. "Sakuno, you can send in Tezuka now."

"Yes, ma'am," chirped the soft voice.

"Oi!" Ryōma was still confused and was quickly turning angry. "Oi! I didn't work my ass off in that damned academy just so you could throw me in with a piss-ant little group of unknown talent-less space-jockeys!"

"Watch your mouth in the presence of your commanding officer, Echizen!" the woman barked suddenly with a stern face. His eyes were locked with the Director's and the heat was rising to his ears.

"You asked to see me, Ryūzaki-Shachō?"

Ryōma's eyes widened at the new deep voice behind him. He turned his head slowly as the embodiment of the voice took a few steps and stood beside him. It was the man from the waiting room, the one with the weird uniform. The boy's posture straightened and he lowered his head and eyes to the floor. This guy looked intimidating in every aspect of the word and now Ryōma was stuck with him.

"Tezuka, this is your newest STOPP team member Private Echizen Ryōma. Make sure that he is outfitted with the proper uniforms and accommodations for the department change."

"Understood." Tezuka bowed lightly and turned to the door.

Ryōma eyed the man as he stepped away then turned back to the Director when she spoke again.

"Echizen, your first assignment is to return your Captain to the drill ship in the Geospace training quadrant. You're dismissed."

He glared at the woman for a few more moments. What was she trying to pull by sending him into an underground unknown department of the military? The boy was utterly perplexed and turned to follow his new commanding officer out of the office. When his eyes fell on the man, he noticed his new captain looked to be stern and unforgiving, the no-bullshit type. The man was looking at the Director then lowered his eyes and headed for the exit.

Ryōma stole a quick glance back over his shoulder as the woman's office door swung shut. She was reaching for her phone when the door closed and he raised a brow. When he turned back to follow his Captain, the man was not in front of him. He rolled his eyes and headed to the elevator surmising the man was most likely as unpleased about the reassignment as he was.

He silently met with the man at the lift and they stepped in together. Ryōma watched the man as he pressed the button for the ground floor and waited patiently with his hands at his sides. He noticed the man's brown hair brushing lightly over the thin rimless glasses that covered his hypnotically dark eyes. The boy's eyes slowly traveled down the man's body. His new captain didn't look like all that much, but Ryōma knew he didn't either. When his gaze got down to the man's shoes, he raised a brow. The man's combat boots were spotless and very shiny, almost blinding, and his blues were immaculate as though they had just been taken from the package.

"What is it?" The deep voice seemed to echo in the small enclosure.

Ryōma raised his head in light surprise but the man didn't look to him. After a minute or so, the boy dropped his head and locked his eyes on his own shoes. This was not going to be pleasant. He suddenly noticed the state of his own boots. They were clean but dingy, as if they'd been worn for a few months, which they had been. All graduates of the academy were issued the standard combat and dress uniforms with corresponding shoes when they received their diploma and Ryōma really liked his combat boots. They were always on his feet unless he was required to wear something else.

He let out a light sigh and waited…

Tezuka turned to his new recruit when he didn't answer. The boy was looking down, golden eyes poorly hidden by wisps of green hair. Echizen stood about a half-head shorter than him and the Captain noticed the boy's build was a bit more muscular than he'd thought. He eyed the boy up and down and recalled the file he'd been given on the recruit. The boy went to the top of his class very early in all fields and even graduated early. His flight simulations were continually flawless, and as an added bonus, he was quiet and relatively obedient. He heard the boy sigh and looked to his watch.

"We'll head to your quarters first to gather your personal effects then go get your new uniforms. After that you will be relocated in your new quarters then drop me at the training grounds as per your personal orders. Are there any problems with that?"

"Would it matter if there were?" he heard the boy grumble softly and shifted his eyes to the recruit.

"What was that?" The question was quiet and gruff and he saw the boy straighten abruptly.

"No, Buchō."

The man's eyes went back to the front and he smirked without moving his lips. The doors slid open and they stepped out. Tezuka and Ryōma exited the building and headed toward the recent graduates' dormitory.

Ryōma kept pace with his captain easily as they walked the few short blocks in silence. Tezuka followed Ryōma up to his room only a few steps behind. As they turned from the stairwell into the hall, Tezuka looked around in mild amusement noting the interior of the building had changed a bit in the years since he'd stayed there. The recruit's room was vacant of any bunkmates when they walked in and Ryōma pulled his duffel bag from a dresser.

Tezuka looked around the room and stepped just inside the door. "You'll need to turn in your original uniforms before you are issued the new ones. Where are they?" he asked as the boy started shoving seemingly random things into his bag.

The recruit pointed to the dresser from where he'd pulled the duffel and without turning from his bunk mumbled, "Top two drawers are mine." He resumed gathering his toiletries and other items that were on and around his bunk then turned with the intention of clearing out his drawers. He stopped abruptly when he saw Tezuka holding his street clothes and underwear and looked up to the man's eyes a bit confused and creeped out.

"It goes faster if you have help." Tezuka said unprompted. Ryōma held the duffel open and the clothes were placed inside. The captain watched as the recruit set down the bag and pulled out a pair of worn jeans and a grey t-shirt. The boy sat on his now former bunk and began untying his boots and the man turned back to the dresser to gather the uniforms.

"Will I need to turn in my boots too, Buchō?" The boy changed quickly and handed haphazardly folded combat blues to the man by the dresser.

Tezuka refolded the clothes as he replied. "You may keep those if you wish. Is there anything else of yours here?" He turned back to Ryōma as the boy reapplied his boots.

"Just the Fila sneakers and jacket in the closet."

The man nodded and waited for the last two items to be tossed into the duffel and they were off. As they headed for the outfitting department, Tezuka raised a brow. It was rather odd that the recruit hadn't asked anything about a department he'd never heard of. What exactly were the two of them in for?

--

"This is STOPP Tango1 requesting channel 7 radio-check."

Ryōma heard the captain's voice crackle in the earpiece as he secured the communication system around his neck. He adjusted the volume then popped the piece into his ear and turned the small dial surrounding the microphone at the left side of his throat.

"10-2, STOPP Tango1. Control reads you loud and clear."

He heard the captain's voice again. "10-4, Control."

He sighed and the two climbed into the training ship Ryōma was issued for the mission. Even though it was an actual mission, regulations did not allow fighter ships in any training grounds, so the recruit climbed in and made the proper adjustments for the flight. He gave a quick nod to the captain and the taller man climbed into the seat behind him and secured himself. Ryōma absently acquainted himself with the ship while he called into control then secured the seat belts around him.

"This is STOPP Echo1 requesting channel 7 radio-check." It pained him a bit to have to say that, especially since he didn't know anything about what the old woman had set him up for with this reassignment. He'd obediently followed his captain to the outfitting department of the base then to his new quarters where he could only drop off his duffel bag and change into his new combat blues. The radio looked standard issue, but now that he was actually using it, the boy was picking up subtle differences between the new one and the one he'd been issued with his original blues. He looked through the windshield and sighed heavily waiting for something to happen.

"10-2, STOPP Echo1. Control reads you loud and clear."

"STOPP Echo1 requesting clearance for take-off. Precious cargo on board."

Tezuka's attention had been caught with that last transmission and he looked to the back of the pilot's head. He scowled a bit then shook his head lightly as the radio cut in.

"STOPP Echo1, you are cleared for take-off."

"10-4, Control."

The kid was definitely going to be a handful, at least for a while. Tezuka glared out the front of the ship and braced himself with a keen eye. They'd be back on the grounds soon and he could see what this new recruit really had to show for his impressive track record.

Ryōma pushed the throttle and accelerated smoothly. He grumbled a bit when the ship didn't handle quite as well as the ship he'd been using since the academy, but quickly adjusted his flight style to accommodate the crappy rudder. His eyes and brain were alert, but he relaxed a bit when he saw the base he was to return his captain to. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. That old woman never did anything stupid without good reason, so maybe Ryōma just wasn't seeing the big picture yet. As he approached the base he noticed there was really no activity on the grounds, which was unusual if one was expecting a new recruit, unless…

Tezuka felt the ship accelerate as they approached the grounds base and raised a brow. The ship was rapidly getting too close to the docking station for them to stop and suddenly they were inclining at a rapid rate. The ship circled vertically in an instant and the man saw the back end of another training ship in the windshield. He heard the trigger for the weapon's firing system and watched as a small series of red splotches bloomed on the dingy green hull of the other ship.

"Are you kidding me?" Ryōma looked at the so-called damage he'd done to the ship with jaded disappointment. "Paint is my weapon?"

"Is something wrong, Echo1?" the captain's voice sounded in the boy's ear.

"No, sir."

There was a light thump at Ryōma's left and he accelerated quickly and flew over the other ship just barely missing contact. This was either to test his skills or the team members' initiation for him. Either way he was not going to be taken down that easily. He moved quickly and fluidly avoiding traps that even a pre-academy student could see and rolled his eyes. Hopefully it would get better than this. He avoided a series of fire off his right and circled high above the base.

Tezuka smiled almost evilly knowing what was about to happen.

There was a ship-rocking series of explosions behind them and they were off again. Ryōma caught site of a ship and suddenly there was a bright orange spot at the corner of the windshield. He growled a bit and headed toward the ship at high speed. The ship evaded seemingly easily and was off. Ryōma turned his ship abruptly and gave chase. He was keeping good pace with the attacking ship when he felt a light thump at his ship's rear. He fired repeatedly on the ship in front of him but to no avail. Whoever was piloting the ship he was chasing seemed to be pretty good at evading fire, but Ryōma had a stupid test to pass.

He was right on the ship's tail when he glanced down to the ship's perimeter monitor and saw not one other ship, but three behind him. He fired again on the ship he was pursuing and again hit nothing. The rudder stick started shaking when he tried to match speed with the front ship and he started losing his control a bit.

"Shit…" he said under his breath. They did this to him on purpose, didn't they? With no other options, he pulled back on the rudder and released the throttle a bit sending the front ship off into space alone. Two of the ships had retreated from pursuing him and he felt another light thump at the rear hull of the ship. Without a proper ship, it was near impossible for his true skill to come forth, but he was going to try anyway.

His all-around skill was impressive for a new recruit, the captain had to admit, but he knew his team was far better than this initiation would ever allow. He watched out the front as the boy showed off his evasion skills and sighed thinking maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. He recalled the brief scene in the recruit's new quarters. The boy had dropped his duffel just inside the door and immediately taken off his shirt to change into his new blues. The boy looked annoyed when he tossed his t-shirt and jeans on to his new bed and the captain found his eyes wandering.

This new recruit was definitely not to be taken lightly. His body was thin and very finely toned, probably due to hours of extra training, and his tests and post-graduation assignments showed that he was exceptionally intelligent and adaptable. As he watched the boy dress, he saw a scar across the boy's right shoulder blade that appeared to have been stretched. It was most likely acquired during early childhood, perhaps from friendly horse-play that had gotten out of hand. His body was hairless and pale which was only accentuated by the uniform and… the captain snapped back to reality.

His gaze was focused out the front again and they'd lost sight of the training base. As the boy steered the ship to evade fire, the man looked around. They were setting him up for an ambush, weren't they? If he knew his team as well as he thought he did, there would be six ships closing in on him any minute now. There was fire from all directions and the front view was blocked by several different colors.

Ryōma's eyes widened and he looked to the screen which indicated there was a ship each directly in front, behind, to the left and right of him as well as one just over his head and underneath him. He watched the monitor as the ship in front of him pulled away slightly but the rest stayed put. With rolling eyes, he followed his captors and cursed under his breath.

"Shit…"

--

"This is Tango1."

They were back at the training grounds' land base and everyone but the captain and new recruit was still in their ship. Ryōma didn't hear the captain's voice over his radio and looked to the man trying to see the dial on his radio. He was standing close enough to the man so he could see the channel had been changed to 5, so he adjusted his own channel and looked back to the floor.

"All team members are to report to the STOPP briefing room at precisely 1130 hours for an informal meeting. You have thirty minutes to clean up then you'll be dismissed for the day."

The boy heard a chorus of acknowledgements and confirmations in his ear then looked back to the captain. The man turned off and removed the radio from his neck and looked back to the recruit.

"Please come with me." The man turned and headed for the exit. He overheard the team members' light conversation as they dismounted their ships and checked to make sure the boy was still following him. As he listened to the team talk, he tried to note their reactions to having a new member.

"Ah… that was fun!" Eiji.

"That new recruit is pretty good." Ōishi.

"It sucks that they gave him a crappy trainer though." Momo.

"According to his file, he was number one in his class his entire time in the academy." Inui.

"Do you think he'll be ok with such a drastic reassignment?" Kawamura.

"I think he'll be a fine addition to the team." Fuji.

"Sssshu." Kaidō.

Ryōma looked over his shoulder as the last member hissed. The group was walking in the opposite direction and he scowled at their backs. He turned back around to the captain and took a deep breath.

"Information request, Buchō." He fell in step beside the man and saw the big dark eyes shift to him.

"What is it?"

"What exactly is STOPP?" The question came out soft and he felt the eyes on him leave.

"Why do you suddenly want to know, Private?"

Ryōma's eyes shifted nervously over the floor as they walked. "Because…," he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Because you finally realize the Director didn't place you with a social gathering of talent-less nobodies?" the captain prompted trying not to sound contemptuous.

The boy lowered his head a bit more to try and hide the color rising in his face. He didn't think the man had heard all that when he was in the old lady's office. "Um… yeah… My apologies, Buchō."

Tezuka sighed as they approached a lone elevator and lowered his glasses. The retina scanner beeped twice and the door slid open granting them access to the private upper level of the building. They entered and the captain began.

"STOPP is an elite group of exterior spatial fighters assigned to protect this planet and all allied planets upon request. We are deployed only under certain or drastic circumstances with specific orders directly from the Military Head. You will meet the rest of the team in the briefing room shortly."

As they stepped off the elevator, Tezuka noticed the recruit's confused expression. He led the boy down a short hall and stopped at a doorway. The man entered a six-digit code; they heard a beep and the door slid open. They walked through and Tezuka continued.

"As a member of this team, you will be privy to a number of different perks. We have our own private gym here at the training center and you will be issued a new top-of-the-line ship as well as your private single quarters at our building. I will give you a quick tour of this facility then we must head back to my office to finish some paperwork before the meeting begins."

With a brief nod of confirmation, the two men walked quickly and thoroughly through the gym then back out to the elevator. As they descended, the captain looked to the recruit again and noticed the confusion still tainting the boy's smooth pale face. He looked forward again and ventured for clarification.

"You look confused. What is it?"

After a pause, the boy spoke. "Why is this department a secret?"

Tezuka responded with a soft nod. "It isn't really a secret it's just not spoken of."

"Why?"

"This is a team that thrives on one's own natural ability. If the students in the academy knew definitively about this department of the military, chances that we would rather not take are likely to be in favor of students showing false determination and overexerted abilities in order to be considered for this team. Ryūzaki-Shachō decided that would be entirely too much pressure to put on those students and as a result, this team is left off the list of achievements one might be able to attain by joining the Interplanetary Armed Forces. Does that make sense?"

The boy nodded.

They were back on the street walking toward the building that housed the STOPP team just two blocks away. They entered and descended to the basement level. The elevator opened to a large room that looked like a corporate conference center. There was a large table made of shiny dark wood in the center of the room with six large office chairs along each side and one at each end. There was nothing on the walls accept for a projection screen that sat flush against the far wall.

Ryōma looked back to the table and saw the tiny projector box at the center. It looked well used and cared for and far more advanced than anything he'd seen prior to that day. Tezuka led the boy through the large room to a door on the same wall as the projection screen. They entered the captain's office and sat. After a few minutes of minor questioning, scribbling and typing, the captain spoke.

"You're retina scan has been updated to the proper clearance so you will be able to go anywhere this team is permitted. After the briefing, I will leave you in the hands of your teammates so they can help you get familiar with your new status."

Ryōma watched the man with a keen eye the entire time they were in the office. He was finding himself more accepting of his reassignment than earlier simply by hearing the man speak over the course of the morning. He should probably take back all those nasty things he'd said in his head about that stupid old woman and figured he'd save them up for something else. This new captain, Tezuka-Buchō, was smart, authoritative and charismatic from what Ryōma had witnessed, and struck the recruit's interest quite nicely.

"You won't be escorting me after this point, Buchō?" The boy had inadvertently tainted the question with mild disappointment and the man looked to him over his glasses.

The large brown eyes shifted back to the computer screen and the man handed the boy a small sheet of paper riddled with numbers. "No. I will be available, though, if you have any questions or problems at any time. The six-digit number on top is your personal access code that will match your retina scan. The rest is a list of every team member and their IAF issued wireless phone numbers. Please program them into the one you were issued with your new uniforms when you get a chance."

The elevator in the conference room dinged and the room and office were filled with voices of a good nature. Tezuka and Ryōma stood and walked out to join the rest of the team. Ryōma looked to the men in the room and was struck with mild surprise. They were all in street clothes of varying styles instead of military uniform. It seemed a bit unusual, but he decided it wasn't all bad.

The captain closed his office door and the room fell silent. The two men were positioned in front of the projection screen and the man cleared his voice.

"This will be a brief introductory meeting. Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the STOPP team, Private Echizen Ryōma. He graduated early at the top of his class just a few months ago and has been reassigned to this team. According to his file and what we have all witnessed today, it seems he will be an asset to the team and I expect no less than an elite soldier out of him. Please help him get acquainted with his new status and surroundings."

There was a chorus of "Yes, sir" and the captain spoke again.

"Fuji, Inui, I will meet you for dinner later this evening. You are all free to go."

The group stood and waited for the elevator. Tezuka returned to his office and closed the door halfway. Ryōma's eyes followed the man until the elevator opened. The group piled in and they were off to get acquainted. The boy closed his eyes and sighed dreading what they had in store for the new rookie.

**TBC**...

--

I realize that this story will contain a lot of millitary jargon and am willing to answer any questions any reader may have as to what something could mean. Thank you for reading and, as with all my works, reviews and critique are greatly accepted and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Chapter 2 for those that enjoyed Chapter 1. As I explained in the notes of my other stories, I've put up the first two chapters because I feel bad for having taken over a month to update them, but that is not the entire truth. (So now I'm not only a blathering sorry excuse for a writer and really bad with posting, but I'm a liar as well... I suck!) The whole truth is that this damn story as taken over my life for the last month or so and I just want to see if the 80+ pages I've written so far (yeah, that's right... 83 to be precise) are any good. I suppose this is a good start and I'm hoping the whole story will be well received. So here you have the second chapter.

**Pairings**: TezuRyō and Golden hints for now.

**Rating/Warnings**: NC17/Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _PoT_.

--

Tezuka was seated at a small base diner with the team strategist Fuji. The two men were waiting for Inui to join them from his usual reconnaissance mission and growing a bit impatient. The captain removed his glasses and placed them on the table then began rubbing his eyes. New team members always came with a lot of red tape and he'd had to do all the personnel updating on his own this time.

"Are you feeling well, Tezuka?" Fuji's soft voice floated over the diner noise and slipped into the man's ear.

"I'm fine. This new kid, Echizen, is going to be a handful."

"Why do you say that?"

"Weren't you listening on the scanner during the initiation test?"

The strategist giggled and grinned widely. "He called you precious cargo."

"On top of that, I don't think he's truly going to grasp the concept that he was placed with a group of elite fighters until he actually has to head into combat with the team."

"Well, if he's a hard learner, maybe you should let the team play with him outside the training area for a little while."

"I was considering that."

"You might do well to have the team use the new training ships if you're planning on doing that, Buchō." Inui joined the two men at the table and placed a folder at his side. "The team tends to get rather rowdy when they don't have specific orders for training."

The man was the tallest of the team, lanky and pale. His dark spiky hair only accentuated his thin features and the thick rectangular frames around his eyes added to the mystery that was the STOPP team's information specialist. He opened the thin folder he'd placed on the table and handed it to his captain.

"Forgive me for being late, Tezuka. I was developing a short transcription of what I witnessed with the team today after we'd left the briefing room. The new recruit seems to be a bit reticent about divulging information."

Tezuka replaced his glasses and read over the report. After the meeting, the team decided to go to lunch together and grill the poor boy for information about his experience at the academy, his old bunkmates and former assignments, none of which Echizen went into any detail about. They then began to question him about his personal life, did he have a girlfriend, where was he from, did he have a sister he could hook Momoshiro up with. The boy claimed he did not have either a girlfriend or sister and the man closed the folder. A waitress approached them and took their orders then smiled and assured them their drinks would be out shortly.

"How do you think he'll do, Inui? In your personal opinion, not as a military recon expert," Tezuka asked.

"I believe he will be easily integrated with the team. Momo has offered to show him around the areas the team is permitted and they've already set an appointment for one on one training for tomorrow afternoon."

"Have you issued him his new ship yet?" Fuji asked as the drinks were placed in front of them.

"I haven't been given the 'go-ahead' yet by the Director, but I'm expecting to be able to do so within the next couple of days." Tezuka took a sip of his drink and sighed.

They talked idly for a while over the light meal then paid their bill and headed back to the STOPP dorm. As they walked down the hall, Fuji and Inui broke off to their own rooms leaving Tezuka alone to walk to his room at the end of the hall. The man paused when he passed Ryōma's room and saw the door was open. He peered in to see the boy lying on his back on the bunk with a hand beneath his head and the other holding his wireless phone in front of him. Ryōma had a bent leg resting up against the wall and his other foot propped up on the metal corner post of his bed. He looked freshly showered and was shirtless wearing only a pair of black sweatpants that appeared to have been cut off just below the knee.

Tezuka's eyes roamed over the boy's sculpted chest and stomach briefly then up to his face. The green hair still looked damp and was tussled messily over his forehead and large golden eyes. His skin looked smooth and flawless and the man's gaze traveled down the boy's shoulder and along his arm. He watched the muscles in the arm dance around as Ryōma pressed buttons on his phone. The man moistened his lips and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"How was your first day, Echizen?"

The boy didn't look away from his phone. "They put snakes in my dresser and burs in my mattress."

"I hear you have an appointment with Momoshiro tomorrow at the training grounds." Tezuka tried to stifle a smirk as he spoke.

"Yeah."

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Do you really want to be here?"

The golden eyes shifted from the phone to the captain with light confusion. "Should I be somewhere else?"

"You tell me."

Tezuka's reply came with a curt tone and Ryōma sat up. "I figured I'd get to sleep early so I could do some wandering around tomorrow, Buchō."

"I don't mean here in your room, I mean here in this department."

The two men stared into each others eyes for a few minutes until Tezuka's phone rang. Without looking from the golden orbs, he flipped open the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Tezuka."

Ryōma raised a brow as he stared back trying to decipher the mumbling from the other end of the conversation.

"Understood." The phone was closed and slipped back into the man's jacket. He turned to leave and Ryōma stood.

"Bu… Buchō…"

"When you meet with Momoshiro tomorrow, tell him you two are to meet me at the STOPP hangar at 1300."

"Yes, sir."

"Have a good night, Echizen."

"Yes, sir." When the captain was out of sight, Ryōma sat heavily back onto his bed. He stared at the wall for a long while trying to figure out why the man asked him such a question. It was true he wasn't really familiar with the department yet, but it was only the first day. Any other person would have been beaming and practically bouncing off the walls, he supposed, but that wasn't Ryōma's nature. He blinked a few times and furrowed his brow. Why did he care if the captain questioned his opinion on the reassignment? Maybe he was wrong, but the boy didn't think Tezuka was the type of man to run away with first impressions.

Ryōma shifted his eyes to the door sighed lightly and dismissed the thought. His watch read 2204 and he yawned. Just after 10PM and he was already tired, this certainly had been a long day. The boy stretched and walked over to the door. He shut off the light and heard light giggling from the hall so he peeked out to the darkness. His eyes widened when he saw someone leaning into the medic's room holding something in their hands. When his eyes fully adjusted, his brain processed the scene. The evasion and pursuit specialist of the team, Kikumaru was it, was holding a pile of clothes in his arm and wearing nothing more than a pair of boxer-brief underwear.

He watched the redhead lean back into the room supporting himself with one hand on the doorframe and one foot on the ground, the other floating merrily in the air. The merry foot landed softly on the ground and Ryōma saw the man in the hall lean back rather far removing his hand from the wall. There was another person attached to the man's lips and he heard them part and rejoin a few times. The other person was indeed the team medic, Ōishi, and he wrapped his arms around Kikumaru's slim bare waist pulling him back into the room.

When the medic's door slid closed, Ryōma started to breathe again. He stepped back into his room and slid his door shut quietly. As he walked back over to his bed, he smirked at the thought of what he'd just seen. He lay down resting his head in his hands staring at the ceiling and wondered what the hell that old woman had gotten him into.

--

Momo and Ryōma put on their flight jumpsuits and entered the hangar to meet their captain at 1255. The older member knew precisely where they were headed even though he hadn't spoken to Tezuka yet. As they walked, Ryōma looked around to the ships they were passing.

"Which one's yours, Senpai?" he asked Momo.

He pointed to a ship they were passing on their right. "This one's my baby." It had MIKE1 painted in relatively small letters on the base of the hull along with a series of department distinguishing numerals.

All the ships looked basically the same with the exception of the last two painted digits and the pilot's name on the body. They were gunmetal in color and triangular shaped with no rounded angles to keep them virtually invisible to most radar detection systems. He couldn't really tell much from the exteriors of the ships they'd passed as far as weapons and flight capabilities, but they appeared to be far more advanced than anything he'd seen before.

Tezuka was standing at the end of the line of ships with a pilot's helmet in his hand. As the two men approached him, he nodded and handed the helmet to Ryōma. "This is your new ship, Echizen."

The man's arm swept upward and Ryōma's eyes widened. He blinked several times when his eyes fell on the name ECHO1 on the side. There was a ladder set up at the cockpit and the boy stared in awe at his new toy. He slowly walked around the vessel and noticed quadruple propulsion at the rear and some other things he wasn't quite familiar with. When he reached the ladder from circling the ship, he heard Momo chuckle.

"Why don't you hop in and take it for a test run?" the navigation specialist suggested.

Ryōma looked to Tezuka for confirmation. When the man nodded, the recruit climbed swiftly up the ladder and plopped excitedly into the seat. His eyes were wide as they traveled over all the pretty buttons and knobs and screens in front of him then he heard a voice in the distance.

"Are you going to want company, or would you rather play in your new sandbox by yourself?" Momo was standing at the top of the ladder with a smile across his face and Ryōma waved him away without looking up. He chuckled again and started to climb down. "I'll meet you out there then, rookie."

Momo hopped off the end of the ladder and nodded to the captain. The two headed back down the hangar and as they approached Momo's ship he spoke softly, the smile still on his face.

"You still think he doesn't want to be here, Buchō?"

As the captain passed the man's ship, he replied, "I never had a doubt in my mind, Momo."

The man smirked ascending the ladder and climbed into his cockpit. He attached his radio to his neck and heard a crackling in the earpiece.

"This is STOPP Echo1 requesting Channel 5 radio-check."

"10-2, Echo1. Control reads you loud and clear."

"10-4, Control."

Momo's smile widened when he heard the elation in the kid's voice. It was adorable and a bit nostalgic. He popped in the earpiece and mimicked Ryōma's request. "This is Mike1 requesting Channel 5 radio-check."

"10-2, Mike1. Control reads you loud and clear."

"10-4, Control. Keep an eye on Echo1. This is his maiden voyage and he sounds a bit giddy."

There was light laughter when the radio cut back in. "That's a copy, Mike1. Your captain is here watching you both."

"Dick."

The word came mumbled from Ryōma's radio and Momo laughed heartily. "You ready, rookie?"

"Echo1 requesting clearance for take-off."

"Echo1 you are clear to take off. Have fun."

Momo taxied out a bit and watched the boy fly out of the hangar.

"Whoo-hoo!"

There was a cheer in his ear and he burst into laughter again before calling over the radio.

"Mike1 requesting take-off."

"You are clear to take off, Mike1."

He slowly taxied to the end of the hangar and followed suit. When he caught up with Ryōma, the boy was doing flips and tricks. He watched the ship bank slightly and the two were off to get the kid familiar with his new best friend.

--

Around 3:30 that afternoon, the team met at a private diner for an informal mid-afternoon snack. Kawamura brought a series of plates with various types of food from the kitchen and set them on the large table the team had gathered around. As the group filled their individual plates, Kaidō looked around and raised a brow.

"Where are Buchō, the new kid and that navigations idiot?" The interrogation specialist spoke softly then took a bite of a ham and cheese finger sandwich.

Ōishi, the medic, responded filling his plate orderly. "Tezuka issued Echizen his ship today and Momo went with them to try it out."

"Oh Ochibi-Chan got his new ship today? I would have loved to see his face!" Eiji shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth and clapped his hands in approval.

"It is rather nostalgic, isn't it? Thinking back to the first time you flew your STOPP ship?" Fuji wore a light smile and bit into a cheese puff, his eyelids lowered and his light brown hair dusted his forehead.

"I was so excited the day I got my ship I was out flying for hours," Eiji recalled.

Ōishi smiled to the redhead at his side and discretely rubbed the man's knee under the table. Eiji was absolutely adorable to Ōishi and he picked a fajita off his plate. "They should be joining us any minute now."

Kawamura placed a tray of glasses at the corner of the table and looked to his teammates. "Does anyone want anything else?"

"Why don't you just sit and eat, Taka-san?" Ōishi took a glass from the tray and sipped it. "We'll be fine, really."

Kawamura smiled and nodded. There was a light tapping at the door and the group turned to see who was there. Kawamura called out, "I'm sorry, but we're closed for the day."

Momo slid the door open rather abruptly and walked in with his arm around Ryōma's shoulders. "This kid is insane."

"Ack! Oi, Momo-Senpai that hurts." Ryōma felt the arm tighten around his neck and elbowed the guy in his stomach.

"Ouch! Oi! Is that anyway to treat a Senpai?" Momo hollered to the boy as Ryōma took a seat at the table between Kawamura and Inui.

"Maybe he wouldn't have done it if you weren't such a jackass." Kaidō's low voice traveled to Momo's ears quickly and he turned.

"No one's talking to you, asshole!"

The two growled and hissed at each other and the door slid shut abruptly. Tezuka walked to the table and sat between Inui and Kaidō and Momo took a seat between Fuji and Eiji. As the last three to arrive filled their plates and took their drinks, the captain spoke.

"We've been assigned an escort mission for one of the allied planets. Inui, if you please."

"Thank you, Buchō." The man adjusted his rectangular glasses and began spewing the details on their mission. The team was to escort from and back to Jupiter a group of various interplanetary governmental heads for a meeting on Earth that was to be carried out in about a week. "The flanking vessels will be myself, Eiji, Fuji, Kawamura and Echizen. Scouting vessels will be Ōishi, Momo and Kaidō. The captain will be on board the subject vessel with the Officials. It will be the same formation for the return trip. Are there any questions?"

Silence indicated there were none and they continued with their meal. Ryōma looked around the table and noticed a few things. First, Momo and Kaidō really didn't have anything better to do than rag on each other; second, Ōishi and Eiji were sitting closer to each other than anyone else; and third, the captain hadn't taken his eyes off the boy for more than a few seconds during the entire briefing. He started to eat and after several minutes, the friendly atmosphere and boisterous laughter made him forget about Tezuka across the table.

--

The week had come and gone rather quickly. The team had returned to their dorm late after completing the escort and Ryōma was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. It hadn't taken him as long as he'd thought to get comfortable around his new family and his eyelids closed slowly. He recalled the events of the past week before the mission and smiled. He'd trained in his new ship with all the team members and had spent just about every waking minute with at least one of them. He thought back to the first night he spent in the new dorm and the captain's question boomed in his head.

"_Do you really want to be here?"_

His smile widened. He definitely owed the old lady an apology for bitching her out that morning. He draped an arm over his chest and slid the other under his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

_Ryōma stepped into the dorm elevator and pressed the button to head down to the briefing room. After a few seconds there was a light ding and the door slid open. The boy stepped out letting the doors close behind him and looked over the room. There was a single chair at the far end of the long conference table. The chair swung around slowly and Tezuka stared at him._

"_You wanted to see me, Buchō?" Ryōma asked a bit tentatively as he walked around the left side of the table toward the man._

"_I did." The captain stood and walked to the boy meeting him halfway._

_The two men were only centimeters apart. Ryōma's golden eyes drank in the man standing in front of him. Tezuka wore a dress shirt unbuttoned and open over his shoulders exposing his chiseled pecks and washboard abs. His dress blue pants sat low on his hips and Ryōma could see the man's full erection bulging at the zipper. The boy felt a devilish smile curl on his lips and noticed he was wearing his combat pants and no shirt. He lifted his head to the man's chest and gently pressed his fingers to the man's hard stomach._

_The man's flesh was electric and his fingers brushed slowly up the silky smooth body. Ryōma leaned in when he reached the defined chest and grazed his lips over the man's soft warm skin. His lips parted against the hairless flesh and his tongue darted out tasting the captain. He heard the man moan softly and closed his lips against him. His hands traveled further up the man's body to his shoulders and pushed the shirt from them then let his fingers trickle down the man's back. He lifted his head to meet those bottomless brown eyes and whispered._

"_Buchō…"_

_The word slipped from Ryōma's mouth mere seconds before Tezuka's lips came crashing down to his. Their lips parted instantly and their tongues danced in each other's mouth. They wrapped their arms around each other briefly before the rookie slipped his fingers into the captain's waistband. The pants and boxers came off with one quick yank and the man turned the boy's back to him and trailed his lips along the smooth neck and shoulder. The boy's pants were torn off in the same fashion as the captain's and he felt a hand at his groin and a bulge on his ass. There was an arm clutching across his chest tightly as the hand at his groin started rubbing smoothly and quickly. He felt the man's lips travel back up his shoulder and neck to his ear. The warm breath was liquefying and the rookie melted back into his captain. His eyes fluttered a bit and a long moan escaped his lips._

"_Do you really want to be here?"_

_Tezuka's voice was orgasmic in the boy's ear and he released another moan._

"_Oh god yeah…"_

_The hands were gone from his body and he was slammed forward onto the table. He felt an arm hook under his knee then a hand slide up his back and grasp his shoulder. There was something stiff rubbing at the cleft of his butt and he braced himself. Tezuka shoved his entire length into Ryōma's tight round entrance…_

"_Nnnngh…"_

"_Haaah…!"_

Ryōma sat up with a start. He was panting heavily covered in sweat and looked around the small room to get oriented. He flopped back down on the bed draping one arm over his chest and the other over his face. The boy let a smile blossom across his lips and started giggling softly. He'd realized and come to terms with his attraction to the captain rather quickly, but hadn't told anyone yet. After only being with the team for a week, he figured it wasn't something anyone but he needed to know.

When the giggling fit subsided, he lowered his hand to check for stiffness or moisture… or both, but found neither. He decided he could trust his legs and sat up again slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The smile was still prominent on his face when he slid his door open and stepped into the hall. He headed down the hall toward the bathroom and passed Eiji's door as it opened quietly.

Ryōma stopped and looked to Ōishi who was wearing nothing but his underwear. The medic had a bundle of clothes in his hand and Ryōma glanced over his shoulder to Eiji propped up on his bed. He saw the redhead sit up abruptly and rolled his eyes then continued toward the bathroom. Before the two older men were out of earshot, the rookie called softly over his shoulder to them.

"You two really should be a little more discrete. That's the second time I've caught you in a week."

He didn't look back to see the damage and rounded the corner to the dorm bathroom. Ryōma decided it would be interesting to find out the behind-the-scenes secrets of the Interplanetary Arms' elite fighting team known as STOPP.

--

The days had quickly come and gone and before he knew it, Ryōma had been with the team for over a month. They'd gone out as a group several times more often than not without the captain and he'd gotten to know them all individually pretty well and fairly quickly. He'd also noticed little quirks about everyone that had only been confirmed over the weeks.

Kawamura Takashi was the team's personal chef and Ōishi's medical apprentice. He was also a reserve pilot on long-term missions because he would tend to get a little carried away in battles screaming incoherent things over the communication system that alternately amused and terrified the team as a whole. He'd graduated from the same class as the captain and was reassigned to STOPP only a few days after Tezuka. Kawamura was tall and strong with muscle to spare. His light brown hair was styled in a crew cut, he claimed so it wouldn't hinder his cooking, and he had an innocence and kindness to his dark eyes that only abandoned him while he was in the pilot's seat.

Inui Sadaharu struck Ryōma as an utter dork. The man was constantly recording information of all kinds, updating journals and logs and developing transcriptions of everything under the sun. The rookie chalked his behavior up to the fact that he was constantly trying to improve his recon skills in his everyday life, which didn't really seem like a bad idea, it was just annoying. The man's tall thin stature and shrouded eyes creeped the boy out a little so Ryōma decided he'd keep his distance.

Fuji Shūsuke was the team's strategist and occasionally did reconnaissance with Inui. He was only a few centimeters taller than Ryōma, but just as mysterious and intimidating as the captain. His narrow deep blue eyes were always watching but rarely seen and his sandy hair framed his face rather elegantly. He was rumored to have been Tezuka's number one competition for the STOPP captain's position but declined confessing that he wasn't as qualified to run the department as Tezuka.

Kaidō Kaoru, the interrogator and resident badass, was generally quiet and angry looking. He was highly intelligent, as was everyone else on the team, but rarely bantered or participated in community antics. Ryōma thought that was a bit unusual but reasoned there was always one in every group like that. He always hid his dark hair under a trademark green bandana and seemed to have his eyes trained to make people feel uncomfortable when they looked into them. The team had nicknamed him Mamushi because of his interrogation techniques and affinity for playing with snakes when he would find them traipsing around the base.

Momoshiro Takeshi had decided to take Ryōma under his wing for the first couple of weeks of his reassignment. He was friendly and loud and a generally happy guy to be around. Along with being the navigation specialist for the team, he was part of the team's ambush squad along with Kaidō and Ōishi.

Ōishi Shūichirō, as the team's medic, was always worrying about one thing or another, but a generally happy man. Ryōma noted upon their first meeting the man's unusual hair style. The black locks seemed to be painted on his head save for two thin sections he'd let fall over his forehead framing his dark eyes. He was part of what Ryōma heard called "the Golden Pair" which was the evasion/pursuit squad on the team consisting of the medic and Kikumaru Eiji. The two were so-called because they had an excellent record of trapping and taking down enemy ships that would get sandwiched between them.

Kikumaru Eiji was the evasion half of the Golden Pair. He and Ōishi were rumored to have defeated more enemies in this fashion than anyone in the history of the Interplanetary Arms. The man was cute and bubbly, almost like a little girl, but knew when it was time to get down to business. He was almost always found with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Ryōma noticed after he'd caught Ōishi coming out of the redhead's room, neither of the two were weird around him at all, like it didn't even happen or was a regular occurring event.

The rookie later came to learn that Ōishi and Eiji's extra-military relationship was common knowledge among the team members and as long as it didn't interfere with mission work or performance, team members were free to do as they pleased. He'd found Fuji to be a little more interested in the couple than anyone else and wondered if the strategist engaged some sort of voyeurism in his free time.

The captain was the only one Ryōma couldn't really peg. Tezuka Kunimitsu was strong, quiet, charismatic, good-looking and definitely elusive. Ryōma had never seen the man smile or heard him laugh, he'd never seen the man in combat, but was assured he was the most capable member of the team. The rookie was intrigued by the man to say the least and his attraction to the man had only increased since the day of his department transfer. He'd started dreaming and fantasizing about the man several times a week, but to no avail. The captain seemed far too busy during the day for Ryōma to even have a descent conversation with when he was available at all.

He was informed that, apart from the captain, the team was not that big on formalities. They interacted as brothers would in a close knit family and got serious when the time called for it. The team had decided to go out to a local bar just off base that night to officially celebrate Ryōma's permanent place in the dorm. He'd heard the captain was going to be there too.

**TBC**...

--

Yeah... so there's that. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and criticism, as usual, are appreciated. Hopefully the next one will be up for Labor Day, and I'm still willing to answer any questions regarding jargon at least to the best of my ability.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Here is Chapter 3. I hope it does not come ill-received, but I, unfortunately, am far too lazy to update more frequently than once a month. I do apologize for my faithfuls and the recently acquired but after so many years of trying to fight it, I've just learned to accept the inevitable. Enjoy...

**Pairings**: TezuRyō; Golden Pair; and more.

**Rating/Warnings**: **NC17/Yaoi**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _PoT_.

--

The music at the club was decidedly loud and the light show was becoming a bit obnoxious. Ryōma squinted his eyes and looked toward the entrance before finishing his third rum and coke of the evening. It was just past 10PM and everyone on the team was there except the captain. They'd been drinking and laughing and dancing for about two hours now, but still no sign of Tezuka. The boy sighed almost miserably and turned back to the bartender for another refill.

As he waited he turned around and nodded to Kaidō and Inui standing at his side. The two were nursing their beers and didn't look like they'd gotten even a little drunk that night. His eyes scanned the dance floor a few feet away trying to pick out the prominent red hair bouncing around. When he spotted Eiji he was grinding lightly up against Ōishi and they had managed to get Kawamura drunk enough to be dragged on to the floor and dance with Fuji and Momo and some random girls.

They looked like they were having a good time and he smiled then looked back to the entrance. He felt a gentle breeze as Kaidō walked past him and heard him mumble, "Watched pots never boil."

The rookie raised a brow and his eyes followed the man in confusion as he lightly stumbled for the bathroom. Maybe that guy was a little drunk, and what did he mean by that anyway? Ryōma turned around and picked up his drink immediately taking a sip. He heard a new beat start and ran his fingers through his hair. Where was the captain? Didn't they say he was going to be here for sure? What was he doing that took him so long? He felt a hand on his shoulder and another in his hair and turned.

Eiji leaned over the bar and smiled at the tender. "Gin and tonic, please." The man nodded and the redhead turned to the rookie. "He'll be here, don't worry."

Momo ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "Yeah when the captain says he'll do something, he does it no question." He signaled the bartender and yelled for a house beer.

Eiji was breathing heavily and looked a bit sweaty. His sleeveless green button down shirt looked like it was getting a bit moist and he was having a little trouble keeping his low-riding jeans from showing too much butt-crack. He tapped the side of his head against Ryōma's and turned back to the floor.

"What is he doing this late?" Ryōma asked after another long sip.

Momo shrugged. "Captain stuff. Who knows? Why, do you miss him or something?" He jostled the kid with his elbow and the three of them chuckled lightly.

Eiji shouted over the music. "Oi, Inui, have you talked to the captain recently?"

The man moved a bit closer to join the conversation. "He should be here any minute."

"There, you see?" Eiji turned back to Ryōma. "He'll be here soon so you don't have to pine for much longer." The three older men chuckled and Ryōma raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude it's so obvious… you can't even try to hide it. Plus you've been drinking and it's always easier to get the truth out of someone who's intoxicated." Momo laughed again and Inui cut in.

"The probability of Echizen having more than just a professional interest in Tezuka-Buchō is extremely high." The three laughed again.

Ryōma leaned forward to look at him past Eiji. "Do you always have to talk like such an asshole?"

"Only when it comes to my teammates' love lives." The man smiled deviously through his glasses as he raised his drink to the rookie and took a long sip.

The three laughed again and Ryōma turned back to rest his elbows on the bar. "I fucking hate you all." He took another long swallow to finish off his drink and set the glass on the bar. He didn't order another just yet as he was indeed feeling very tipsy. He felt an elbow in his side and turned to Eiji. The man winked at him and jerked his head lightly toward the entrance. When Ryōma turned around his face lit up visibly at the sight of their illustrious captain walking toward them.

There was a light blue dress shirt over the man's shoulders buttoned up all the way, save for the top two, and the sleeves were folded up to the elbow. He wore the shirt untucked over a pair of casually worn looking blue jeans and was approaching them quickly. Ryōma turned back around to try and hide his elation and heard the man's voice just over his head.

"Scotch and soda and a shot of Jack, please."

Ryōma could smell the man's cologne and almost feel that hard looking body against his back. He took a deep breath savoring the musky scent and shook his glass at the man mixing drinks. The man nodded to him and he heard Tezuka's voice again.

"Sorry I'm late." He didn't offer an explanation, which was typical.

The tender placed a shot glass and a whiskey glass on the counter in front of Ryōma and he heard Eiji speak this time.

"What kept you, Tezuka?"

Tezuka leaned forward slightly and his arm brushed the younger man in front of him. He wondered why the boy hadn't turned to greet him yet but dismissed the concern and grabbed the smaller of the two glasses. There was a slight shiver that he felt run through the boy's body when he pulled his arm back and for a fraction of a second, there was a smile across his lips.

Ryōma closed his eyes when he felt the captain's weight on him, slight as it was. His breath hitched in his lungs and he shuddered. He gnawed at his lower lip until the pressure was gone and took several deep breaths before turning around. He watched the captain and slyly tried to mask his arousal but wasn't doing very well due to the amount of liquor he'd already put away.

Tezuka tossed back the shot rather quickly and his arm passed the boy's shoulder again. The closeness was mind blowing for the boy and Tezuka tried not to look at his face as he grabbed the larger glass. Ryōma was breathing a little heavier than normal and the captain quickly turned to Eiji.

"Ryūzaki-Shachō wanted a status report on the team and didn't tell me about it until an hour before we were supposed to meet here. I am sorry, Echizen." He lifted his drink to the boy and took a sip.

"Bitch." Ryōma mumbled and lowered his head as the group around him shared a light laugh. They were joined shortly by the three from the dance floor and each greeted the captain and ordered a drink. Ryōma smiled a bit without lifting his head when the captain laughed. It was the first time he'd ever heard it and the sound warmed his alcohol-filled heart.

Kaidō eventually came back from the bathroom and leaned against the counter beside Momo. He waved to Tezuka and yelled for a bottle of water. Momo looked to the bandana clad man and smirked.

"I would've thought you'd be better at holding your liquor, Mamushi."

"Shut the fuck up," was the softly garbled reply. He snatched the bottle and downed half of it in one swallow.

Momo's eyes widened a bit and he studied the man a bit closer. He was slightly tipsy himself, but he could see the flush color in the man's face. There was sweat beading on his forehead and running down his neck and arms. Momo noticed Kaidō's chest heaving rather unusually through his grey muscle tank top and his eyes went back up to the man's face.

"You puked, didn't you?" he asked with a large smile across his face.

"I said shut the fuck up."

Momo smirked ready to mock and humiliate the helpless man, but for some strange reason his conscience got the better of him. Kaidō looked absolutely pathetic. His head was resting on his forearm across the bar and his entire upper body looked like it was drenched in sweat. Maybe he was sick or something. He didn't really have that much to drink, did he? Momo sighed and leaned over to the group on his other side.

"He doesn't look too good. I'm going to take him back to the dorm so he can vomit there instead."

Tezuka, Ōishi and Eiji turned their heads to Kaidō and sighed. "Are you sure you'll be alright, Kaidō?" Ōishi asked.

Momo gave a tug on the man's arm and draped it over his shoulders then wrapped his own arm around the man's waist. Kaidō waved to Ōishi and mumbled to Momo without lifting his head as they walked toward the door.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"If you think you can do it in your current condition, by all means go ahead."

They disappeared through the doors and Ryōma sighed watching them.

"Does he really get drunk that easily?"

Ōishi leaned over Eiji and grabbed the bottle of water he'd been sipping off. "He said he wasn't feeling well earlier and I told him not to come but he didn't want to disappoint you, Echizen."

Ryōma's eyes widened and he lowered his head with a distraught look. Now he was drunk and feeling guilty which was never a good combination. He heard Ōishi's panicked voice.

"I'm sorry, Echizen… I didn't mean… No, you misunderstood—" Eiji covered his lover's mouth with one hand and wrapped the other around Ryōma's wrist. He pulled the boy slightly off the counter.

"Come one, let's dance!"

Eiji bounced back out to the floor with Ryōma in tow and Ōishi lowered his head. "I feel like a jerk."

There was a hand on his back and Inui's voice sounded in his ear. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he knows what you meant."

"I still feel like a jerk."

--

Kaidō and Momo took a cab back to the dorm. The fresh air seemed to do wonders for Kaidō's inebriation as he was able to make his way from his room to the bathroom with relatively little incident. Momo was sitting on his bed with the door all the way open so he could hear if anything went wrong. He flipped though a magazine and heard footsteps in the hall so he called out.

"You owe me big for making me leave early, you asshole."

"I didn't make you do shit."

Kaidō grabbed a clean pair of underwear and a pair of basketball shorts and padded back down the hall for a shower. He'd already brushed his teeth and noticed the odor coming from the rest of his body as soon as they exited the cab. As the cool water ran over his head and neck he heard muffled bitching from the other end of the building where Momo's room was. When he felt himself sufficiently clean, he turned off the water and the bitching was clear as a bell.

"Did you hear me?"

"I try not to listen to idiots when they talk."

"It's nice that you haven't lost your bite even when your piss drunk."

Kaidō dried off and dressed as he grumbled.

"I said if you weren't feeling well earlier you should have stayed here."

"Fuck off."

"You really are a selfish stubborn prick you know that?"

Momo was standing in the front hall when Kaidō emerged. His back was against the wall and his arms were folded over his chest as he watched the pathetic man wobble towards the bedroom hall. Kaidō pitched forward slightly as he passed Momo and the man seemingly leapt from the wall to catch him.

"I'm fine." Kaidō tried to push Momo away, but was invariably too weak.

"Yeah, I can tell."

Momo helped the man to his room and they landed rather gracelessly onto the bed. Kaidō's eyes were closed so he couldn't see how close Momo's face was to his, but he felt the other man's breath graze over his cheek then his lips. He exhaled heavily and the weight on top of him was gone rather quickly. When he opened his eyes he saw Momo's back as he walked out the doorway.

Momo walked to the first aid room and grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet. What the hell was going on? He went over to the sink and ran the cloth under a cold tap. What the fuck happened in there? When the cloth was thoroughly wet, he shut off the tap and rung the square fabric gently in his hand. Did he really almost… just…? He closed his eyes and shook off the feeling then started back to Kaidō's room. He wasn't so drunk that he'd actually… was he? He recalled what he'd told Echizen earlier at the bar while they were teasing him about the captain.

"…_it's always easier to get the truth out of someone who's intoxicated."_

The man's dark eyes widened at the thought. He shook himself vigorously and started walking again. This was not happening, this was not happening, this was not happening… He took a deep breath and reentered Kaidō's room.

Kaidō had his arm draped over his face and he was breathing evenly. There was a light moist tapping on his arm and he uncovered his eyes.

"Here. Now go to sleep."

He watched Momo gently toss the wet cloth on his forehead and he turned to leave. Before he knew what he was doing, Kaidō grabbed the other man's wrist and pulled. Momo fell on top of him with a soft grunt and their eyes met. The man tried to pull away, but Kaidō locked his arm around the waist on top of him with all the energy he could muster. Momo looked away and tried pulling back again.

"Dude, you're so drunk."

Kaidō latched onto Momo's shirt collar and forced their lips together with his last bit of energy. Maybe Momo was that drunk because he noticed he wasn't trying to pull away from the man at all. Kaidō's grip loosened and he felt Momo's weight lift slowly and opened his eyes. He was prepared for a battery of blows to the face and braced himself, but when Momo just stared at him he raised a brow.

"What?"

The word slipped from Kaidō's lips a bit rougher than he'd intended, but Momo didn't seem to care. They just stared at each other for several moments Momo's confused eyes locked with Kaidō's. The man on his back inhaled deeply to speak again, but was cut off abruptly. He felt the other man's full weight on him and the lightly chapped lips pressed to his. They opened their mouths and attacked each other, hands gliding over tight muscles and pulling greedily at various pieces of fabric. When they were both undressed they battled for dominance which was easily won by Momo due to Kaidō's weakened state. Momo pulled away and fumbled around his discarded pants for his wallet and the rubber sheath it held.

When he'd located and applied it, he looked back to Kaidō a bit concerned. "Um… have you ever done this before?"

"Not with a guy."

"Oh… me neither…" He climbed back on top of the man his sleeved member brushing the entrance, worry still evident in his voice. "Are you sure you want to—"

"Just do it," Kaidō moaned and clutched an arm around Momo's head mashing their lips together again. Momo complied and the two proceeded to arch, moan, thrust and grunt for some time that night.

--

Back at the bar, Ryōma and Eiji were working up quite a sweat on the dance floor. They boy's grey t-shirt was growing darker and darker with the moisture it soaked up and the waist of his jeans was starting to stick to him. If he noticed, he didn't care, and Eiji kept grabbing his hands to spin him around and shaking their hips together. Ryōma had to admit it was the most fun he'd had in quite a long time and he found himself smiling and laughing with the redhead quite a bit.

Fuji, Kawamura and Inui had been talking idly and randomly glancing back to the two on the floor. Kawamura looked over to Ōishi who had been gazing out at the floor ever since his partner went back out. The medic had a slight smile on his face and an almost devilish look in his eye. Kawamura smiled sweetly to him then looked to Tezuka who, aside from the facial expression, appeared to be in much the same state. He tapped Fuji and Inui to get their attention then pointed discretely over to the captain and they all smiled.

Ōishi felt the eyes flowing past him and turned to the three at his right then followed their gazes to Tezuka. He smiled and turned back to them leaning in to speak so the other man wouldn't hear.

"He hasn't taken his eyes of Echizen since they went out there."

Tezuka had his back leaned up against the bar and his right elbow resting on the counter, a second drink in his left hand being sipped at occasionally. His dark eyes were narrowed and keenly trained on the dance floor. The boy was mesmerizing to him and he'd caught himself biting his bottom lip on more than one occasion as he watched. The man could tell even from that distance the boy was sweating immensely and an image of the boy pealing off his sweat soaked shirt popped into his head. He watched the green head bounce up and down, hair falling messily back over his eyes and the shirtless boy in his head trailed two moist fingers down his breastbone, golden eyes locked with Tezuka's. Ryōma's hands were in the air and the man would catch glimpses between the other club-goers of his hips swaying seductively back and forth. The boy in his head reached out a finger and beckoned the man to him with a mischievous grin.

Tezuka was snapped out of his fantasy by a light tugging at his arm. Fuji had wandered over to him at some point and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Let's dance, Tezuka. You look like you could use a good loosening-up," Fuji almost commanded. Without waiting for an answer, the strategist dragged the captain out to join the other two on the floor. Tezuka quickly finished his drink and barely set the glass back on the table with a light protest.

"Fuji, I don't dance."

"Maybe you should start."

Fuji stood a few centimeters from the captain facing him and set his hands on the man's hips moving them back and forth in time with his own. When their bodies were moving together, the shorter man turned his back to the captain and placed the man's hands at his hips. Their rhythm matched for a while then Fuji slid his hands up the man's arms and locked his fingers around the man's neck pulling the captain's head next to his own. Tezuka's voice rang loud and embarrassed in the strategist's ear.

"You are going to run so many drills tomorrow for making me do this."

Ryōma and Eiji watched the other two team members. Eiji was smiling, but Ryōma was glaring. Fuji had no shame and if Ryōma's attraction to the captain was really that apparent to everyone, Fuji was a bastard to boot. Fuji looked slyly over to Eiji and the redhead winked grabbing Ryōma by the wrist. He attached the boy to his back and danced with him over to Fuji and the captain. Ryōma felt the color rise in his cheeks as Eiji's beat matched with Fuji's and forced his own to follow suit. Fuji still had an arm around the captain's neck but the other was draped over Eiji's shoulder, and the redhead was keeping one of Ryōma's hands at his hip with the other around Fuji's waist.

Ōishi, Inui and Kawamura watched with growing smiles as the two in the middle strategically moved and swayed to the beat. Kawamura took a sip off his beer and leaned toward the other two. "They're good."

"Very good," was Inui's reply and Ōishi simply nodded in agreement.

Eiji moved the hand holding Ryōma's to the rookie's neck and pulled the boy's head forward a bit as he leaned back. "Don't worry, Ochibi. We'll be out of your hair soon."

Ryōma raised a brow when the older man bumped their heads together lightly and moved his arm from the boy's neck to Fuji's shoulder. Their hands joined and they leaned into each other, Eiji seemingly whispering something into the strategist's ear. Fuji looked back to Tezuka and made a motion with his hand to indicate he and Eiji were going for a drink and the taller man nodded. As the two prepared to slip from between the captain and the rookie, Fuji placed a hand on Tezuka's side and Eiji grabbed Ryōma's wrist again.

The boy was pulled forward lightly and without breaking his rhythm bumped gently into his captain's chest. He stifled a smile of realization and looked up to Tezuka who raised a brow looking very much in control of his faculties. Ryōma was feeling tipsy and dared to move reasoning that if anything went unwanted, he could blame it on being drunk. He set his hands on the man's hips then slid them around to the man's muscular back closing the gap a bit between their bodies. Tezuka's eyes shifted a bit as if following the boy's hands and he placed his arms gently on the boy's shoulders unsure of what else to do with them.

The group at the bar watched the pair on the floor grinning widely. Eiji nodded with satisfaction and without looking away from the two held out his right hand palm up. Fuji's palm connected with Eiji's and they giggled. The strategist leaned over to Kawamura and brushed his head against the chef's chest and the taller man leaned down.

"They're adorable aren't they?" The shorter man turned into the chef and brushed the other man's fingers on the bar top. Kawamura froze for a minute. His face was burning and Fuji was really close. Without meeting the man's face, the chef decided it was just an accident and pulled his hand from the bar finishing his drink.

Eiji had planted himself in front of his lover and interlaced their fingers with his arms crossed over his stomach. Ōishi laid his lips several times on the redhead's cheek then gradually moved to his ear and down his neck. Eiji's head tilted to the side and he moaned softly clutching the man's fingers with his harder. Ōishi uncharacteristically thrust gently into Eiji's back side and Eiji bit his lip. They weren't going to sleep much that night.

Ryōma started grinding into Tezuka's hips and his arms tightened around the waist he was holding. One of his hands inadvertently, or not, slipped down to the man's denim covered butt and rested there gently.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Tezuka said with mild amusement into the boy's ear so his smile wouldn't be seen.

When he pulled back, Ryōma was grinning almost menacingly and their eyes met. The boy shrugged lightly. "Maybe a little. Why?"

"Because you don't seem like the type to be this bold without a little liquid courage."

"Is that a problem for you, Buchō?"

The smile stayed on the boy's lips and the two stared into each other's eyes for several more minutes, their hips swaying together with each other and the music. Ryōma's arms tightened a bit more around the man's waist and his eyes dropped from the man's dark round orbs to his full soft-looking lips. The boy's tongue darted out leaving a slight shine on his lips and the bottom one disappeared behind his teeth. Tezuka's breath caught a bit in his chest and his heart started pounding harder. He rubbed his thumbs over the tips of his fingers behind the boy's head and restrained with all he had in him. Ryōma leaned forward slightly and tilted his head up a bit and the man leaned into his ear.

"I'm a little thirsty. How about we get one more drink then head back to the dorm?"

Ryōma closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he nodded slowly. The man almost too quickly pulled away from the boy and headed for the bar. The rookie sighed and followed obediently trying desperately to avoid eye contact with everyone. Tezuka met with a cluster of wide eyed stares from the rest of the team that all seemed to have the same question behind them…

"What the hell is wrong with you?" remained unasked by all five senior team members at the bar.

The captain waved to the bartender and looked to his most recent dancing partner. "Rum and coke was it?"

The boy shook his head. "Water."

Tezuka nodded and ordered, the eyes still burning holes into his face. He saw Ryōma head for the bathroom slowly from the corner of his eye then felt a sharp jab in his shoulder and his head snapped around to Fuji.

"What?"

Inui had tapped Eiji and Ōishi when he'd noticed the two on the floor getting closer and closer to each other. Fuji had been smiling wickedly, his deep blue eyes taking in the whole scene and Kawamura had tried desperately not to stare, but failed pretty brilliantly. They'd been waiting for the two to do something other than stare at each other out there and when it happened… it was wholly disappointing for all. Fuji was the only one that dared strike Tezuka even playfully because they'd been so close for so long.

"Why did you stop him?"

"That's none of your concern."

"The hell it's not."

"I'm not the type to prey on my subordinates. You know that, Fuji."

"It's not preying if you actually like each other," Ōishi added unable to keep silent.

Tezuka's drink was placed on the counter behind Ōishi and the man reached for it taking a long sip immediately. "We agreed to leave after one last drink. Is that alright with you all?"

Eiji rolled his eyes and released himself from Ōishi's grasp to make his way to the bathroom. Inui mumbled as he lifted his glass to his lips to finish it off. "Probability of the captain spending the night with Echizen… slim to none."

Eiji walked into the bathroom and saw Ryōma standing at the urinal trough. There wasn't anyone else in there besides the two of them and the redhead walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He looked to the boy's reflection in the glass over the sink and smiled apologetically. "Are you ok, Ochibi?"

The boy's response came out surly but not slurred. "Nothing happened. I'm drunk and taking a piss."

Eiji sighed, dried his hands and walked to the doorway. He stared at the boy for a few seconds and turned to leave. He called over his shoulder before the door shut. "Your water's waiting for you."

Eiji rejoined the group taking up his previous post guarding Ōishi's bulging groin from prying eyes. Ryōma came back shortly after and snatched up his bottle. He didn't even look to the captain when the man asked if he was alright. The boy just nodded and sipped at his water leaning against the bar on the other side of Kawamura. After a several more tense minutes, the group had finished their last round and headed for the exit. The wall of fresh air hit the group like a wrecking ball and they began the walk back to the dorm. Tezuka lead the group followed by the varying and lightly conversing cluster of Inui, Eiji, Kawamura, Ōishi and Fuji with Ryōma silently bringing up the rear.

It was a sobering twenty or thirty minute walk back to the STOPP building and Tezuka walked swiftly down the bedroom hall to his room when they'd entered. They each took their turn in the bathroom with the exception of Ōishi and Eiji who didn't even wait until they were behind the medic's closed door before they started ravaging each other's mouth. Ryōma wandered to his room and barely managed to undress before falling onto his stomach on his bed and passing out. No one even noticed there wasn't a body in Momo's bed and an extra one in Kaidō's.

**TBC**...

--

There you have it, I suppose. Reviews and criticism will be much appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ** Finally! My deepest and humblest apologies to you all. I offer the following statement not as an excuse or explanation, but merely an account of what drove me to be so ridiculously late with this update and others. My boss has been pissing me off quite unknowingly for several months now and it has unfortunately gotten to the point where it is affecting my life outside of work. I have been rather depressed as of late because of this and the fact that all the moronic little cowardly twerp can seem to talk about is this crappy failing economy. I sincerely am sorry for this chapter being so incredibly late. Please enjoy and I will accept my beatings readily.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MomoKai; +

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original.

--

Kaidō woke up rather groggy the morning after Ryōma's party and looked to his clock. It was just after 4:00 in the morning so he rolled over and wrapped his arms around… Oh shit… Momo was still in bed with him and he didn't have much time before Inui and Tezuka woke up. He sat up slowly and tried to jostle his teammate awake without making any noise. When the man beside him didn't so much as twitch, Kaidō rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. The interrogation specialist leaned over the navigator and secured an arm around the man's back. He then hoisted the man over his shoulder and walked to the door.

Kaidō wasn't sure whether to curse the fact that Momo was a heavy sleeper or praise it at the moment, but figured if the guy woke up in his own bed, he'd be more inclined to think the night before was all just a dream. He peeked out his doorway into the hall to check for movement or consciousness and saw none. The man then proceeded to Momo's room across the hall and one door down. He leaned down over the mattress and placed the man under the covers and set his head down on the pillow.

The man lingered for a moment before pulling away from his sleeping teammate. His aroma was intoxicating… his skin was like silk beneath Kaidō's fingers… With a long final inhale, Kaidō pushed himself from the bed and walked back across the hall to his own quarters. He sat down on his bed dropping his head forward and interlocking his fingers behind his neck. When he stood to change into his running gear, he noticed the navigator's clothes rumpled on the floor. He gathered them and tossed them into the man's room before he headed for the door.

As a daily routine to wake himself up, Kaidō developed a habit of running all over the base in the mornings. He'd usually be out running for a good hour or so, but today was different. The man still wasn't feeling well, but he needed to clear his head and think. _Momo's fingers were gliding down Kaidō's sides and his lips were moving across Kaidō's neck…_ Kaidō rounded the corner and headed for the STOPP hangar. _Momo thrust into Kaidō hard and moved in and out repeatedly, his speed and depth increasing with each thrust…_ Kaidō's jogging pace increased slightly when he reached the hangar and he turned toward the IAF headquarters. _Momo pressed his lips to Kaidō's and they came simultaneously grunting into each other's mouth…_

Kaidō pitched forward and landed in the grass on his hands and knees. He apparently hadn't recovered completely from whatever illness he'd come down with the day before and his stomach started to ache. The man looked to the ground, his head spinning, and vomited just barely missing his hands. Maybe he should go back to the dorm and talk to Ōishi. He checked his phone for the time and figured since he was sick he could get away with cutting his morning exercise short by fifteen minutes.

--

Ryōma had slipped out of the dorm earlier than usual that morning. He didn't know who was still there, but didn't want to have to deal with all the sympathy garbage that normally followed a public rejection. He was headed toward the gym at the training center when he spotted Kaidō across the street. The interrogator hadn't been at the bar to witness the rookie's embarrassing situation so Ryōma figured it was safe to converse with the man.

He crossed the street quickly and approached his teammate. "Oi, Kaidō-Senpai, how are you feeling?"

The man looked to him and raised a brow. "Fine."

"You sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Kaidō's eyes darted around a bit nervously and the next words from his mouth were almost inaudible. "Sorry I had to bail on you last night."

Ryōma's eyes widened a bit. This man didn't look to be the type for apologies, but the rookie took it in stride. "It's ok. I felt kind of bad when Ōishi-Senpai told me you weren't feeling well all day. You didn't have to come out with us."

The taller man shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going back."

"Later."

Ryōma watched the bandana-clad man walk off toward the dorms then headed back across the street to the training center. The man looked a little odd to Ryōma but he was sick so it was understandable. When he got to the gym, Inui was doing bench presses and looked like he had been for a while. The rookie rolled his eyes and set himself up by the free weights. He started to curl and prayed the other man wouldn't bring up the failed mission that was the night before.

"Echizen."

Shit… "Yeah?"

"You're being given a small solitary mission."

Well that was different. He stopped and turned to the recon expert. "A solitary mission?"

"Yes. It's not official yet, but Ryūzaki-Shachō and Tezuka-Buchō agreed with me when I told them you'd be the best suited for this particular mission. You won't be deployed for it for a few more days though, probably not until next week."

The rookie started curling again. "What is it? Or can't you tell me yet?"

"It's a 'seek-and-destroy' mission. There have been reports of a high-powered enemy satellite just outside our planetary orbit. You were the second choice."

"Thanks. Who was the first?"

"Tezuka-Buchō."

Ryōma's eyebrow twitched. "You can't send him because he's the captain, right?"

"Correct. I suggested you because you and he are very similar in your combat abilities. You both excel in all fields and don't have any one thing you can do better than others. You are extremely adaptable and quick at thinking on your feet so if anything unexpected happens on this mission, the chances of you returning alive are extremely high."

"That's reassuring."

"I thought it might be."

"So is this an unofficial briefing or are you implying that I prepare myself in the time I have before deployment?"

"You can take it as you like. I merely told you because you were here for me to tell."

"A briefing of convenience…" The rookie set the weights down and headed to the array of lifting machines in the center of the room.

"Pretty much." Inui stood and moved to a different machine. He watched Ryōma for a moment almost studying him. The boy was lifting more than usual and seemed to be distracted or frustrated. The man pulled his eyes from Ryōma and sat a few spots down the row from him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you—"

"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing and nothing happened anyway, so just drop it."

Ryōma spoke to his senpai a little rougher than he'd intended, but didn't really care. He figured the more brash he was with anyone that tried to bring up what happened with his captain, or didn't happen the less likely they were to bring it up again. The weight was starting to strain his arms and he released his grip letting the blocks crash down behind him. He leaned forward a bit and heard his phone ring… Momo…

"Yo."

"Oi, you at the gym?"

"Yeah, you still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there in ten."

"Cool."

The rookie closed his phone and slipped it back into the pocket of his shorts. He sat back on the machine and stared at the ceiling. He'd never made a move on someone unless he was sure the other person wanted it… so what happened with Tezuka? The captain was a hard man to read, but the signs were definitely there… weren't they? Could he have wanted the man so badly that he didn't even pay attention to what the captain's body was saying? Damn it!

Momo had arrived a few minutes later and the two exchanged minor pleasantries. The older man seemed unusually refreshed for 0530 and the rookie raised a brow. Momo would normally take about an hour to fully wake up but today… he was loud and vigorous like he'd just come from a training session. Ryōma shook his head and closed his eyes with a scowl. He didn't really want to deal with anyone in a good mood, and unfortunately Momo was in a very good mood.

--

Later that day, Tezuka gathered the team in the mess hall for a group lunch. He was the first to arrive so he prepared for what might happen when Ryōma showed up. He kept thinking to the night before and what could have happened if he hadn't stopped the boy. His eyes were closed and his hands were fisted into each other and resting against his forehead. He was breathing heavy and his mind wandered to the shirtless rookie in his head from the bar.

_Ryōma beckoned Tezuka toward him with a single finger. He licked his lips seductively as Tezuka approached him. The man's eyes traveled over the boy drinking in the erotic portrait he painted. Tezuka placed two fingers on __Ryōma__'s chest and trailed them down the moist skin. He felt his pants tighten and the boy's head fell back. The man's fingers reached the closure of the rookie's jeans and tugged._

_The fabric fell away from Ryōma's body and he stepped into the man pressing their lips together. Tezuka felt hands working at his pants and shirt and the boy pulled away. __Ryōma__'s golden orbs were locked again with the captain's and he stepped back, his hand sliding toward the center of his own body._

_Tezuka watched the boy wrap his hand around his own erection and start stroking slowly. The man's face was growing hot and moist, his aching member almost calling to him to rub it, to mimic the boy's actions. Ryōma__ seemed to glow in the dim light and the moisture trickled down over his face… his neck… his chest… his stomach._

_The boy moaned softly and pressed his back against a wall. Tezuka took a few steps forward and pressed his body to Ryōma's. The boy was panting heavily and gnawing at his bottom lip, eyes still locked with the captain's. The man loomed over the enticing rookie and lowered his head to the smooth neck. His lips grazed the younger flesh of the ear and shoulder then moved over the tight body to __Ryōma__'s chest._

_Tezuka dropped to his knees. _

"_Buchō…," the boy whispered._

_The man ran his palms up and down the young pelvic bone licking his lips hungrily. As he watched the boy stroking, he gnawed at his bottom lip and his fingers clenched over the firm tight ass. He could feel his warm breath bouncing back from __Ryōma__'s hard-on and heard another whisper._

"_Suck it…"_

_Tezuka opened his mouth and brushed his lips along the side of the shaft. __Ryōma__ let out a soft moan and removed his hand. The man brushed the boy's head with his tongue and went down the other side of the member to the base earning him another soft moan from above. Tezuka dragged his tongue up the underside of the throbbing stiffness and heard __Ryōma__ let out a long groan. He wrapped his lips around the head and felt fingers tangle in his hair._

_The man's tongue played with Ryōma's head a bit soaking up the wonderful noises coming from that luscious mouth. He felt the boy thrust just a bit and swallowed his full length in one quick motion. __Ryōma__ let out a loud scream and…_

There was a light tapping on Tezuka's shoulder and he opened his eyes. The team was starting to gather around him at the table and he cleared his throat. He adjusted his pants a bit trying to disguise the discomfort and attempted to organize his thoughts. When he looked up, Kawamura was standing over him with a concerned look.

"Are you ok, Buchō?"

Tezuka nodded and looked back to the table. "I'm fine, Kawamura. Please have a seat."

When he looked around the table, everyone was there except Momo and Ryōma. The captain sighed and looked to his watch then Inui who shrugged anticipating the question. Fuji was seated across from Tezuka between Ōishi and Kawamura and spoke softly across the table.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to show his face around you anymore, Tezuka."

The captain's eyes darted to the strategist. Fuji raised a brow and smirked softly as if wanting to ask the captain what he expected. Tezuka glared at the man until he heard the unmistakable boom of Momo's voice.

"Sorry we're late. The princess couldn't find her lipstick," Momo chided as he and Ryōma approached the table.

Tezuka watched the younger of the two as he sat at the end of the table next to Kawamura. The boy hadn't looked to him yet and the man felt a throbbing in his pants. Shit… They were definitely going to have to talk at some point and that would be the hardest part. How was he supposed to have a serious conversation with someone he just wanted to throw down and screw senseless? He cleared his throat again and prayed he'd be able to speak properly.

"We've been assigned a three-day mission to be carried out next week. There has been some strange activity on the galactic border and we've been asked to investigate. I've been informed that if we cannot find anything of consequence after three days, we are to post satellite surveillance around a specific perimeter and leave. If we do find anything suspicious, we are to report it immediately and directly to the Director and all captures are to be non-fatal. This mission will require the entire team with the exception of Echizen."

There was a soft collective gasp at the table and everyone looked to the captain then to Ryōma. Ryōma's eyes darted to Tezuka's and locked on him. When the man returned the glare he spoke frankly.

"Echizen, I believe you've already had an informal briefing of your solo mission. Unfortunately that mission coincides with this one and you will be unable to join us. Is there any problem with that?"

"No, Buchō," the boy mumbled and his eyes dropped.

"Are there any questions?"

"When were you told about this mission, Buchō?" Inui asked with a brow raised.

"I've just come from a meeting with the Director about this mission. I didn't know about it until about thirty minutes ago."

"Is there anything specific we'll need to prepare for?" Fuji's question was soft but effective.

"Not that I am aware of at the moment, but I suggest that we be prepared for anything and everything."

"When are we leaving?" Ōishi was next.

"The official launch will be 0600 on Monday. That gives us the weekend to prepare."

"Is that enough time?" Kawamura nervously spat out.

Tezuka stood. "This team is known throughout the galaxy as the best Perimeter Protection squad. I do not doubt our success even if we had to ship out an hour from now. We are an elite fighting team and nothing will prevent us from upholding our ability to protect those that we have enlisted in this army to protect. Is that understood?"

There was a beaming chorus of pride-filled "Yes, Buchō" and the captain turned to leave. Before he walked away from the table, he placed his hand on Inui's shoulder and spoke.

"I'll leave the folders with you and Fuji. Echizen, you and Inui will meet me in the briefing room at 2100 tonight."

"Understood." The three spoke in unison and Ryōma grumbled as he lowered his head to his tray of food.

Tezuka made his way to the hall exit and inhaled deeply as he stepped into the mid-day air. Echizen… that kid… what was it about him? Why was he different than all the others? Why did Tezuka have this instant attraction to him? The kid had only been with the team for a month or so and there was already this unexplainable desire to pin him down and make ecstatically beautiful sounds pour out of him. The captain raked his fingers through his hair and looked to the sky. He needed to lose some energy and headed to the gym.

--

Momo was heading toward the mess hall on Sunday afternoon with his head down. He'd awoken the day after Ryōma's party feeling unusually revived and hadn't really come down from the high of it all yet. It bothered him a little that he'd dreamt about being with Kaidō that night, but that was just a dream. Maybe it was something he'd eaten before going out or something he drank. He rubbed the back of his head and recounted the events of that night. The thought of something he drank was quickly put to rest when he'd remembered he only had beer that night, and the food… he didn't eat much right before they left, so that probably wasn't it either.

An image of Kaidō leaning over the bar counter popped into his head and he smirked a bit sadistically. His mind then showed him and Kaidō getting out of a cab in front of the dorm, then jumped to him telling the snake-lover he should've stayed in his room if he wasn't feeling well. Then Kaidō was falling and Momo was taking him to his room. Momo's eyes widened a bit when he remembered what happened after giving Kaidō the wash cloth…

_Kaidō's hands were pressed against Momo's body, one on his back the other on his butt, like he was trying to pull the man deeper into him. They were groaning and sweating, Momo was thrusting harder and deeper, and Kaidō was arching and bucking back against the member in his rectum. Kaidō's hands flew over his head and slammed against the wall as he let out a groan so loud he almost screamed. Their lips were back together and Momo was close… he felt Kaidō come when he did and he slowed, lips still locked with the other man's._

Momo stopped dead in his tracks. His wide dark eyes locked on the ground a few centimeters in front of him and suddenly…

Momo was on his back on the ground with what felt like another person on top of him. He'd hit his head rather hard and clenched his eyes shut. After only a second, he opened his eyes to look directly into Kaidō's. The man was staring back at him looking as concerned as an interrogation specialist could and he heard the man ask, "Do you make it a habit of standing in the middle of the sidewalk, idiot?"

Momo couldn't tear his eyes from the man on top of him. "It wasn't a dream…"

Kaidō pushed himself off Momo and raised a brow. "What?"

"It… it really did happen…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kaidō stood and held out a hand to help Momo up, but Momo stood on his own. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before either of them spoke again. Momo's mind was blank and he couldn't seem to form a coherent thought.

"No one knows and I didn't force you, but you seem to remember everything now. Nothing has to change and it can be forgotten just as easily as it happened."

Without another word Kaidō was off jogging down the road again. Momo turned to watch him still unable to think properly with his bottom jaw hanging off his face. He… with Kaidō… no way… Momo turned toward the mess hall again and started walking. He rubbed the back of his head and felt nothing, no blood, no bump, no scrape and it hit him… The condom in his wallet… if it was still there, there was a good chance it didn't really happen. The wallet immediately emerged from his back pocket and Momo opened it to the sacred spot to find… nothing more than the imprint of a circle against the leather.

He closed the wallet and slid it back into his pants. His hand covered his face and he had to stop again. It was wishful thinking and judging by what Kaidō said, there was no hope that it hadn't happened. The only thing he could think to make himself feel better was at least they'd been safe about it… and now he'd have to spend three whole days with this knowledge unable to definitively escape the man.

"Shit…"

--

At roughly 0530 Monday morning, the entire team, except Ryōma, had gathered at the long-term launch hangar. Tezuka hadn't seen the rookie since the impromptu briefing at the mess hall a few days earlier and was hoping he could see him one more time before they left for the mission. Granted it was only a three-day mission, but it was those three days plus the time Ryōma would continually ignore and avoid him which hadn't been determined yet.

The rest of the team had boarded the ship and inspected their supplies, quarters and ships which had been transferred from the STOPP hangar. Everything seemed to be in order, but Tezuka kept one eye at the entrance hoping against most odds that Ryōma would come walking though, even if he was still angry. He heard a voice in the distance and reluctantly turned to the speaker.

"Tezuka-Buchō, everything is ready and you will be able to launch shortly." Arai, the man in charge of launch preparations, spoke as if he was in the presence of a god.

"Thank you. We'll launch as soon as possible." The man hid his irritation well and boarded the ship. He made his way to his quarters and set down his bag of personal effects then walked to the flight deck. Momo and his co-pilot were calling things over the radios at their necks and making all the appropriate adjustments for take-off. An image of Ryōma flashed across the man's eyes and his brow twitched. This was going to be a regular mission with his regular crew. There was no need to bring that kid along in his thoughts. Ryōma would have his own mission to concentrate on while they were gone.

Tezuka kept telling himself these things over and over again on his way back to his bunk. It would be the first launch the STOPP team's captain didn't witness from the flight deck.

--

Ryōma had left the STOPP dorm before anyone woke up on Monday morning and gone to the regular gym next to the training center. He didn't want to think about Tezuka while the man was gone, but had a feeling he would be anyway. The rookie looked to his watch and headed up to the roof of the building. He didn't want to see the man, but he wanted to watch the launch. At precisely 0602 there was a small flash of light off to the north from Ryōma's location and he smiled.

"Good luck, everyone."

He'd gotten back to his quarters about thirty minutes after the launch and lay on his bed. Ryōma had the whole day to kill… by himself. He wasn't really sure what to do with no one around to make suggestions. His stomach growled a bit and he sat up realizing he hadn't eaten anything yet. On his way to the dorm's kitchenette, he noticed a sticky note on the bathroom doorway and his brow rose. When he peeled it off and read it, he laughed. It was from Eiji and Momo.

'If the bathroom isn't spotless by the time we get back, you're going to pay!'

As he padded toward the kitchen, he saw another note on the refrigerator, this one from Kawamura, and smiled.

'I made some extra meals over the weekend for you while we're gone. Enjoy.'

He pulled one of the breakfast-looking meals from the freezer and tossed it in the microwave. The boy was starting to feel like an ass for not being at the hangar when they left. As the food defrosted, he made his way around the top floor looking for more notes from his teammates and found one in the first-aid center from Ōishi.

'I hope you don't need this, but I made you a little emergency kit just in case.'

Yeah he was definitely an ass. The microwave told him his food was ready to be eaten and he walked back to the kitchen. There was one more note stuck to the counter he'd missed before. This one was from Inui. It was a reminder of his mission and a list of things he shouldn't forget to do before hand and bring with him. They really were just like a family… but what about the captain? There was nothing from him and the boy's heart sank a bit. Damn that guy… Did Tezuka have nothing better to do than pop into Ryōma's head all the time now? This was going to be a killer few days.

--

The team had gotten to the galactic border and settled in a bit. They had only been there for an hour before Tezuka sent out Eiji and Ōishi to do some scouting. Inui was on fire-watch and had a direct feed to the Golden Pair should anything happen. Momo and Kaidō were set to scout the next shift followed by Kawamura and Tezuka. Fuji was to take over the fire-watch half-way through Momo and Kaidō's shift and was currently in the galley with Kawamura.

"Don't you want to rest before you're on duty, Fuji-san?" Kawamura was chopping some vegetables on the counter.

The strategist was seated on the other side of the counter watching the chef with a little grin. "I'll be fine. I slept the whole way here, so I'm a little restless right now. Would you like any help, Taka-san?"

Kawamura blushed a bit. "N… no that's ok, but thank you."

Fuji's smile widened a bit and Kawamura nervously smiled back. The chef dumped the vegetables into a frying pan opposite the cutting counter and let the sizzle die a bit. He pushed the pieces around with a spatula occasionally tossing the food in the air.

The strategist watched Kawamura as he stir-fried the pan of vegetables with a keen eye. He found his eyes roving over the chef's arms watching the muscles move about rhythmically. The blue orbs wandered over the taller man's back and neck. The chef was wearing his graduate-issued IAF t-shirt which had gotten a bit too tight on him to really be of use as anything other than a dishrag, but it made the strategist smile. As Fuji's intrusive eyes lowered on the chef's back, the taller man turned back to the counter.

The strategist didn't lift his eyes to Kawamura's, but he did tilt his head to the side a bit when he spoke. "Has anyone ever told you you're an excellent chef, Taka-san?"

The question caught the man a little off guard and the color rose to his cheeks again. He smirked nervously and tore open a package of defrosted catfish. "Um… yeah… You guys tell me that all the time."

As the fish was being chopped into bite-size pieces, Fuji finally lifted his eyes to Kawamura's face. "It's true, you know."

The only response was the chef's entire face turning bright red.

"You do know that, don't you, Taka-san?"

He turned back to the frying pan and tossed in the meat letting it simmer a bit. "I guess… Thank you, Fuji-san."

"Hmmm…" Fuji's smile widened again and he watched the chef intently. He inhaled deeply and thought back to the first time they had gone on an overnight mission together over a year earlier.

xx

"You're an excellent chef you know that, Taka-san?" Fuji was sitting at the counter watching Kawamura chop, dice, slice, and tenderize. The chef seemed a bit nervous with Fuji sitting only a few centimeters from where he was wielding large sharp objects and he'd never had an audience before.

"Th… thank you, Fuji-san."

Fuji smiled and tilted his head to the side a bit as the taller man a bit clumsily brought the food from the counter and placed them in various pots and pans on the stove behind him. It was cute the way the man got nervous when he was being watched and Fuji raised a brow.

"Taka-san, may I ask you something?"

"Sure… What is it?" he said without turning.

"Do you not like it when I watch you cook?"

Kawamura froze for a second. He looked over his shoulder to his teammate with a raised brow. Fuji looked a little concerned as he waited for the man to reply. "No, not at all. I enjoy the company, I'm… just… not really used to it… that's all."

Kawamura turned back to the stove and didn't see the delight in the shorter man's eyes.

xx

Fuji sighed as the memory faded and let his eyes wander again. He enjoyed watching the taller man create, and being the first person to taste everything was always a plus. The strategist reminded Kawamura about his amazing culinary skills every chance he got and always brightened up when that nervous little blush crept into his face. For whatever reason, the chef still acted nervous when he was cooking around Fuji even though Fuji had been watching him cook on every mission they'd been on since that first time all those months ago.

Kawamura scooped a little from the pan onto the spatula and brought it over to the counter guarding the bottom with his free hand. He and Fuji smiled to each other and the shorter man opened his mouth. Kawamura spoke softly as he watched the strategist chew.

"I think it might need a little more soy sauce. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." Fuji smiled and licked the oil from his lips.

The chef smirked and turned back to the stove. "You always think it's perfect."

"Then stop being perfect."

Kawamura's eyes went wide. That wasn't the usual response from that line of banter. The chef's eyes shifted over the stove and he took a deep breath. Soy sauce… the stir-fry needed soy sauce. He brushed it off as a slip of the tongue and grabbed the sauce from the counter. The meals for the next shift needed to be prepared before he slept for his scouting patrol. There was still work for him to do and he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by anything…

Fuji…

**TBC**...

--

**AN:** As you can see there is a whole mess of drama going on here and everytime I go into MSWord to update my full story, I have to read the whole damn thing to remind myself what is going on with everyone. It really is nothing more than a poorly written mess.

So again I apologize for the late addition and will graciously accept the inevidible abuse to come. Reviews and critique will be greatly appreciated as well, as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** In light of the fact that I was so completely rude with my last update, I decided to continue with the whole updating around the month change thing. That's worked for me pretty well in previous chapters, so I've decided to continue it. I believe my brain is slowly coming back to me since the most recent continuation of this story was significantly easier than the last and I would like to thank all of you again who sent me your support through traffic and reviews. I would also like to say that this story has 4 folders on my flash drive instead of 3 like the other two I've been working on. Reason being... there is so much crap I have in store for the poor cast of PoT that if I don't write it down, I probably won't remember all of it. So here I have given Chapter 5. Enjoy...

**Ratings/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language

**Pairings:** Several...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original.

--

Ryōma had decided around lunch time that sitting around wasn't going to be the best way to get the captain off his mind so he decided to drown his sorrows in the private gym above the training center. Before he even realized how long he'd been there not thinking, it was dinner time so he cleaned up his weights and put the place back in order, somewhat. He'd decided to eat the meals Kawamura-Senpai had prepared for him because his cooking was a lot better than the crap they served in the mess hall. After he finished the light meal, he showered and dressed. He didn't want to go back to the gym and knew that staying at the dorm wouldn't do much for his mood, so he chose to go out alone.

He was at the bar they'd gone to for his "welcome-to-the-club" party not really enjoying himself or his beverage. As he sipped his rum and coke, the only thing that played on his mind was that night with the captain. He took a long swallow to finish the drink then shook it at the tender for a refill. It would only be his second and he'd probably leave after that one was empty anyway. Buchō… what happened? Maybe the captain just wasn't into Ryōma the way he'd originally thought… but then why… why did he brush his body against Ryōma's the way he did that night?

"Gin and tonic, please."

There was an unfamiliar voice at Ryōma's back and he felt slight pressure when the man ordered his drink. He closed his eyes and thought of his captain. When he opened them again there was a full rum and coke in front of him on the counter and a second glass of clear liquid next to his. He reached for his drink and felt the pressure on his back again, this time a little more than the first. The fingers brushed his when the man behind him grabbed his beverage and Ryōma couldn't help but turn. He needed to see the face of who ever was trying to imitate the physical contact he'd shared with his elusive commander.

The man with the clear drink was rather striking and Ryōma was taken aback slightly. He was probably only a year older than Ryōma, if that, and stood maybe a centimeter taller than him. His purple-highlighted hair fell just below his chin framing his smooth-looking face and deep-set dark eyes very nicely. Ryōma smirked at the man trying to size him up and their eyes met as they each sipped from their glasses. The rookie stood lightly brushing his body against the other man's still smiling and figured he'd do just fine as a Tezuka substitute for the night.

"Was I in your way?" Ryōma spoke directly into the man's ear brushing it with his lips. He needed some release with another person… and conveyed the message quite well to the man.

The man didn't react except to say, "No. I've got everything I need."

"Then let's go…"

Ryōma finished his drink in a quick swallow and set the glass down on the bar top then headed for the rear exit. He didn't glance over his shoulder at all before the two were outside and he slammed the man against the brick exterior of the bar. The man's mouth was at Ryōma's neck and he felt hands releasing his belt and jeans. Ryōma followed suit and released the man's growing excitement. They started stroking each other adamantly breathing heavily into the other's ear. The man's teeth grazed Ryōma's ear then his neck and the boy pulled a square package from his pocket.

The boy ripped it opened and covered himself and the man's lips moved up to his. Their eyes met, the man's almost begging for Ryōma, and before the man could connect their lips, Ryōma spun him around to face the wall. He frantically pushed the man's jeans down exposing the round perky ass and rubbed the tip against the puckered entrance. He didn't want to be in that alley… with that man… He wanted Tezuka so he closed his eyes and imagined…

_Ryōma entered Tezuka hard and fast… The man moaned and tossed his head up and Ryōma began thrusting deep into his captain repeatedly. They were both grunting and moaning enthusiastically and the man started pushing back against Ryōma. He wasn't going to last much longer and he could tell the captain was close too…_

"Aaaaaaah…"

"Nnnngh… Tezuka… Buchō…"

Ryōma slowed his thrusting after the soft whisper escaped him and pulled out. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in a nearby garbage can then stuffed himself back into his jeans. His breathing was extremely ragged and he heard the man next to him trying to catch his breath as he reapplied his pants as well. The man turned to Ryōma and looked him in the eye before he mumbled.

"Ibu…"

Ryōma raised a brow and looked back to the man. "What?"

"The name… its Ibu… Shinji… not Tezuka."

The boy's eyes widened as he looked at the man he now knew as Ibu. He actually… "Shit… Sorry." His head dropped and he saw Ibu out of the corner of his eye walk toward the edge of the alley then heard him call back.

"I wouldn't stay here alone if I were you. You'd do well to get back to your base, soldier."

Ryōma raised a brow and pushed himself from the wall to join the man. "You know this area well?"

They rounded the corner and headed back toward the base. "Well enough to know it's not that safe after dark in the alleys."

"You're enlisted too?"

"Fudōmine graduate."

"What branch?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."

They walked for a few minutes in silence and Ryōma looked to Ibu. "Don't you even want to know my name?"

"Not really. The guy you just fucked wasn't me, so it makes no difference what your name is."

The man glared at Ryōma and he lowered his head again. "Echizen… Ryōma… Seishun graduate."

"You're the newest member of the IAF's underground perimeter squad known as STOPP. Tezuka is your commanding officer."

The golden eyes widened again and he looked to Ibu. "I thought you said it didn't matter who I was."

"It doesn't, but that doesn't mean I don't know who you are, Echizen." Ibu pulled a small scrap of paper and a pen from his jeans pocket and scribbled something down then handed the paper to Ryōma before breaking away to head for his own dorm, the boy figured. "If you ever want to screw your captain again, here's my number."

Ryōma slipped the paper into his pocket and watched the man disappear into the darkness. Ibu… He wasn't bad, and the fact that he seemed to take the whole "wrong-name" thing in stride made Ryōma feel only slightly less like a complete idiot. The boy sighed and walked the rest of the few blocks to his dorm trying not to think about what he'd done at the bar and why he'd done it. It wasn't working well for him. He kicked off his sneakers and let his jeans fall to the floor before setting his alarm clock and passing out. There were more important things he needed to worry about.

--

Inui was watching Ōishi and Eiji dock their ships for the second time during the prolonged mission. The two hadn't reported anything they thought was unusual and he was waiting to hear from either Kaidō or Momo. He'd noticed when he was awake the two of them were a little more tense around each other than usual but didn't really think much of it. They were rivals after all and were constantly stuck together for various assignments because they complimented each other rather well. The recon expert watched the screen and listened to the radio for a while before there were any transmissions.

"Mike1, sitrep." Inui was getting a bit nervous at the silence.

"This is Mike1. Nothing to report at this time."

"Kilo3, sitrep."

"Kilo3. Nothing to report."

Inui let out a slightly relieved sigh and looked to the control monitors at the ship's helm. He didn't see any activity other than the STOPP ships and sat back a bit. He kept an eye on the monitors until Fuji came to relieve him. The man nodded to his relief and heard a crackling before he removed his radio.

"Kilo3. Anomaly spotted at my six."

Fuji immediately applied his radio and heard Inui cut in.

"Mike1, sitrep."

"Mike1 on Kilo3 six. Anomaly spotted."

There was a pause and Inui cut in again. "What's going on, guys?"

"Kilo3. Unidentified spacecraft spotted."

Fuji hit the red panic button as Kaidō read the numbers from the foreign ship's hull. Inui pulled the numbers up on the database and the rest of the team joined the two on the flight deck. Tezuka leaned over Inui's shoulder and read the information on the ship. It was indeed a ship from another galaxy, one that had been reported as hostile and the captain looked to Fuji.

"Fuji, orders."

The radio cut back in. "Mike1. I got two more on my nine."

"Kilo3. I got one more on my three. Orders?"

Fuji stared at the large divided monitor and spoke almost solemnly. "Go…"

The rest of the team hurried down to the hangar and heard over their radios Fuji's orders.

"All units… Use basic evasion, pursuit and ambush tactics. Remember, non-fatal captures."

"Tango1. STOPP counter initiated. All units… Be careful."

Inui and Fuji watched the screen as Kaidō and Momo were joined by the remaining four and the ships strategically dispersed. The team outnumbered the unidentified ships by two, but they were still going to have to be wary of a known hostile group. Eiji and Ōishi had one between them already and they heard a crackle over the radio.

"This is India1 to all units. There are no more ships approaching at this time. Let's bring them in."

"Fox1. Prepare Ambush Alpha1 and Evasion Echo1."

"Kilo1 set."

"Oscar1 set."

"Mike1 set."

"Kilo3 set."

Fuji and Inui studied the screen. The blurbs on the monitors raced around the black curtain in the back and Fuji's eyes narrowed. Inui looked to the strategist and felt the sweat beading on his forehead. The team had learned to never question Fuji's instructions, but this was different. The man looked like he might be having a bit of trouble judging when to give the execute signal. Inui looked back to the monitors and held his breath.

"Echo1, go."

The monitors showed Eiji bank hard to the right and almost disappear with the hostile attempting to follow. Ōishi was right on the enemy's tail and hot in pursuit. The enemy ship stopped abruptly when Eiji seemingly appeared from nowhere, weapons locked on target. Ōishi drew his own and the two guided the ship to the hangar.

"Oscar1. Evasion successful. Prepare the brig."

"Good job, Team Echo. Tango1, sitrep."

"Tango1. Enemy apprehended. On Team Echo's six."

"Team Alpha, sitrep."

"Kilo3. No visual yet."

"Mike1. Negative visual."

"Kilo2. Approaching in pursuit."

"Alpha1, engage."

Kawamura backed off the ship he was pursuing and watched Kaidō block the direct path of the ship. When the ship banked, Momo was there to cut him off and the three blocked in the ship. A shot was fired on Kawamura's tail and he looked to his perimeter screen.

"Kilo2. I've been hit."

"Kilo1. In pursuit."

"Mike1. On your six Kilo1."

Kawamura and Kaidō lead the captured ship to the hangar and listened intently to the radio.

"Kilo1. This guy's good. I might need some help, Oscar1."

"10-4, Kilo1."

Eiji stayed on the ship's tail and listened for instruction and aid.

"Ambush Alpha2." Fuji's eyes were glued to the screen, his nerves on edge. "Show him what we can do."

Inui studied the attack alongside the strategist. They could do it, even if this guy was good, STOPP was better by leaps and bounds. Inui placed his hand on Fuji's shoulder and the strategist nodded. The taller man turned from the screen and exited the flight deck. He and Kaidō had to prepare for the initial interrogation. The radio crackled in his ear.

"Go, Alpha2."

After a few minutes the radio cut in again.

"Oscar1. Alpha2 successful. Final enemy approaching."

"10-4, Oscar1. Excellent job STOPP."

Fuji waited until the blurbs on the screen vanished completely before he sat down at the control station. He picked up the inner-ship communication system and dialed the brig. They needed to come up with a new plan for further surveillance.

--

Ryōma was in the infirmary when he got word that his team was coming back a full day ahead of schedule. Something must have happened and the first place his mind went was someone got injured. They still wouldn't be back at the base for another day at the earliest because the galactic border was so far from them. Ryūzaki-Shachō had gone to see the rookie as soon as the medics allowed him visitors and told him the news.

"No one was injured, but they have several captives so they will set up the satellites and return." She spoke as a proud mother would of her sons.

"Will I be out of here before they get back?" Ryōma asked. He didn't want to be fawned over like a child and knew that would be the case if his team had to see him in a hospital bed with a bandage around his head.

"You only have minor injuries, so you will probably be released later today. I take it you're feeling better."

"I can't stand these places."

The woman smirked and stood to leave. "You're lucky you were only hit with the shockwave."

He nodded to her as she left and sighed. They were all ok… he didn't have to worry. The boy set his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. There was still a smile on his face when he drifted off to sleep.

--

_Tezuka was startled awake by an abrupt noise beyond his feet and sat up in his bed. Ryōma burst through the door to the man's quarters and quickly made his way to the man's bed. The boy had an animalistic look in his eye when he climbed on the bed and the captain could do nothing but watch in amazement. The boy's lips were pressed to the captain's and the man felt arms wrap tightly around his neck. Ryōma's attack on Tezuka's mouth caused the man's breath to stop almost entirely._

_He pulled to boy to him and opened his mouth. The rookie leaned forward and the captain laid back his arms still around the small lithe body on top of him. Ryōma started grinding down on the man over the sheets, their bodies were pressed together and the temperature was rising rapidly. Tezuka pulled his lips from the boy's and tossed his head back clutching the young body to his unable to keep from screaming._

"_Ryōma…!"_

Tezuka opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was sweating and breathing heavily when he sat up trying to shake the dream from his mind. The Director told him Ryōma had been injured on his mission and was going to be in the infirmary for the night most likely. The man raked his fingers through his hair and slowed his pulse before he stood and dressed. He needed to inform the team so they wouldn't worry when they arrived back at the base. When he got to the flight deck, he called an emergency meeting and after about ten minutes, all team members were present.

"I received a report from Ryūzaki-Shachō regarding Echizen's mission. For those that don't know, he was assigned a 'seek-and-destroy' that he carried out early yesterday morning. He was injured by the shockwave of the explosion and is in the infirmary."

There was a collective gasp and all eyes went wide.

"Will he be alright?" Eiji sounded a bit panicked.

"How severe are the injuries?" Ōishi placed his hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"He only sustained minor injuries and should be released before we get back."

There was a sigh of relief and Eiji grabbed his lover's hand and squeezed.

"I guess we can't leave that kid alone for a minute," Momo said trying to lighten the mood.

"It seems he can't stay out of trouble without us," Fuji added with a light smile.

They all smiled to each other and Tezuka spoke again.

"We should be back at the base in about six hours. Resume your posts and try to relax."

The team confirmed the order and dispersed, save for Fuji. The strategist stood next to his captain and comrade.

"Are you ok, Tezuka?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I can't imagine what went through your head when you heard."

"He's part of my team. I would have reacted the same way no matter who it was."

Fuji smirked and nodded then turned to leave. He wanted to get some rest before they got home.

--

Ryōma was sitting up in bed reading a magazine when he heard the dorm door open and an excited scream rapidly approaching. He climbed off his bed and poked his head into the hall. Eiji dropped his bags in the middle of the hallway and ran toward the rookie at full-speed.

"Ochibi-Chan!"

The boy almost fell over when the older man wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

"I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Eiji, be careful." Ōishi removed his partner's bags from the hallway and placed them in the redhead's room. "How are you feeling, Echizen?"

"Fine. It's just a scrape." There was a large bruise and five stitches on the left side of the boy's forehead just over his eye. The team members set their things in their respective rooms and Ryōma noticed the captain was missing.

Eiji finally released the boy and Ōishi walked over to look at the bruise. "It doesn't look that bad. Does it still hurt?"

Tezuka's absence completely absorbed the boy's mind and his brow twitched. Why did it matter? There was no hope of anything happening with the captain anyway, so why did it still bother him so much? Their relationship had been clearly established at the bar a week earlier and he couldn't imagine…

"Echizen?"

Ōishi's voice was far away and Ryōma blinked back to the conversation. "Huh?"

Ōishi was met with a blank gaze from the rookie and smiled. "Ryūzaki-Shachō wanted to see the captain as soon as we got back. He should be here soon."

The boy closed his eyes and leaned against his doorway folding his arms. "How did it go?"

There was a hand on his head and Momo ruffled his hair. "Pretty smoothly."

"We brought back some captives and their ships. Have you ever seen Kaidō interrogate?" Fuji was at the end of the hall when he spoke.

"No."

"It's pretty intense." Kawamura was putting the items from his bag back into his drawers.

Ryōma looked to the bandana-man's room across the hall. He was passed out on his bed and the boy held a finger to his lips. Ōishi and Eiji smiled when they looked to the sleeping man. The group quietly agreed to meet at Kawamura's diner for a light dinner where they could talk more freely and they went to their rooms to relax. A few minutes later, Ryōma heard the dorm entrance and slipped into his sneakers.

Tezuka walked down the hall quickly and peeked into the rookie's room. His eyes lit up when he saw Ryōma's face then concern washed over him when he saw the boy's injury. The boy hadn't looked up yet so Tezuka initiated the conversation. "How are you feeling, Echizen?"

The boy stood abruptly and pushed past the captain with a mumble. "Fine."

He was half-way down the hall when Tezuka caught his elbow. "Where are you going?"

"Let go." Ryōma ripped his arm from the man's grip and left.

Tezuka watched him leave then retreated to his quarters. Clearly the boy was still angry or embarrassed or something, but this would not be permitted for much longer. He sat on his bed trying to calm down then emptied his bags and headed down to his office.

--

The day after the team returned Ryōma had been invited to watch Kaidō's interrogation and dragged Momo with him. Momo was trying not to watch his former classmate but couldn't keep his eyes off the man. He was uncharacteristically mesmerizing to the navigator as he continually broke down the captives from their mission one after another. Inui had been in the room for each prisoner and when he'd gotten enough information out of the last one, he looked to Kaidō and they left the room silently. The two joined Momo and Ryōma behind the one-way glass and Kaidō's brow twitched when his eyes fell to the taller of the two.

"What are you doing here?"

"Echizen dragged me, so don't flatter yourself."

Ryōma watched Momo push passed the two men that had just entered the room and raised a brow. Was he not feeling well?

"So, what did you think, Echizen?" Inui was jotting some things down when he asked.

"Not something I want to be on the receiving end of."

Ryōma excused himself from the observation room and joined Momo outside.

"You ok?"

Momo turned to the rookie and smiled. "I guess I'm still a little tired. It's intense in there."

"Yeah." The boy smiled and looked out ahead of them. He scowled when he saw his captain approaching with Fuji and turned on his heel. "I'll see you later. I'm going to the gym for a while."

The older man raised a brow and watched the boy walk off then looked in front of him. Tezuka and Fuji were walking toward him rather quickly and he saw the captain's eyes following Ryōma. What the hell happened between those two? The captain blew past Momo and Fuji stopped beside him as if sensing the question on Momo's mind.

"Why is Echizen avoiding him?" Momo's gaze followed Tezuka.

Fuji smiled. "You've noticed?"

"Was he trying to hide it?"

"I'm not sure."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing according to both of them."

Momo raised a brow and looked to the strategist. "And according to you?"

"I'm not sure, but it definitely wasn't nothing."

The strategist entered the observation room and Momo set his gaze to the path Ryōma took when he left. There was a light bump against his shoulder and he turned expecting to see the captain or Inui. His brow furrowed when Kaidō walked past him. The man's hands were in his pockets and his head was down, the scowl evident on his face.

"Move it, dumbass." The man grumbled as he passed the navigator and was gone just as quickly.

A few minutes later Momo's cell phone vibrated in his pocket so he pulled it out and flipped it open.

'Storage shed after lunch.'

The man's dark eyes widened when he read the text message from Kaidō.

--

Tezuka spent most of the morning storming around the base trying to find Ryōma and became increasingly more agitated when the rookie didn't answer his phone or reply to any of his text messages. The boy had been doing his best to not be around the man since he'd gotten back to the dorm the day before and the man was fed up with it. That damned kid was going to talk to him whether he wanted to or not. He'd check one last place then head to the gym at the training center to burn some steam.

Momo saw the captain heading toward him. The man looked visibly irritated and Momo stepped into the doorway to a nearby shed to avoid getting in the man's way. Tezuka paused for a second when he passed the navigator.

"Have you seen Echizen?"

"Not since this morning after the interrogation, Buchō. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Momo."

He watched the captain storm off toward the training center and sighed.

Kaidō appeared from the shed and leaned against the other side of the door frame looking over his shoulder to the captain's back.

"What did he want?"

Momo shrugged. "He wanted to know where Echizen was."

The two gazed after their captain until the man was no longer visible and Kaidō spoke again as he turned his head back to the navigator.

"You're late."

"I wasn't sure I wanted to come at all."

The snake-lover grabbed the other man by his elbow and pulled him in shutting the door behind them. He slammed the navigator's front against the metal lockers and pressed himself to Momo's backside, his lips brushing his prey's ear. "I'm glad you did."

Momo felt his pants being pulled from him and the pressure from Kaidō's body let up a little. The warm breath traveled from his ear to his neck and Momo's eyes slipped shut as he exhaled slowly. There was something cold and moist rubbing at his rectum and Kaidō slipped in a greased up finger making the navigator moan. "Nnngh… Why is that…?"

Kaidō gently pushed in a second finger from his right hand and moved them back and forth and circled them around inside Momo. He placed his left hand a few centimeters from Momo's face on the lockers and felt the man's warm breath as his panting increased with Kaidō's rhythm. The interrogator's teeth grazed over Momo's flesh as a third finger entered and Momo clenched his eyes shut releasing another moan. "Because now I can repay you…"

The voice was harsh but enticing in Momo's ear and the pressure in his rectum was amazing. His fist clenched next to his head as the pressure started moving around. He wasn't really sure what was going on back there, but he didn't want it to stop. Those lips were at his ear again and he heard a faint whisper. "Relax…"

Kaidō removed his fingers and quickly slipped the sleeve over his throbbing hard-on placing it at Momo's hole. He pushed his full length in all the way slowly, gently, and the other man let out a sound that was almost a scream. Kaidō pressed his lips to Momo's neck slowly kissing down to the collar bone then up to the ear in an effort to calm him before pulling back and gliding himself in again. His arm wrapped around the other man's waist a squeezed lightly as he started slowly but continually thrusting in and out.

The sensation was mind-blowing and Momo couldn't control the noises he was making. His body lost some tension after several minutes of Kaidō's slow movement so the man increased his speed slightly. The arm around Momo's waist was gone and the navigator slid his hand up the locker surface letting the fingers of his left hand brush Kaidō's. Momo felt the lips on his neck moving slowly up and down and there was a hand brushing up his right arm.

Both men closed their palms over the hand of the other man and their fingers interlocked tightly. Kaidō's rhythm increased again and they seemed to dissolve into each other, their sounds intensifying and growing.

**TBC**...

--

It's a terrible way to end a chapter, but I am prepared for the abuse. At this point in the story I would like to say that it is, in fact, supposed to be centered around the TezuRyō pairing. I realize that there hasn't been much activity between the two but I still have a lot more ideas swimming around in my little head. Rest assured, there are plenty hot TezuRyō sceens to come, most of them just haven't been written yet.

I would also like to say that if anyone has any questions about the military jargon from this chapter, or any of them, please feel free to ask. Reviews and criticism will be greatly appreciated and thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Happy belated Thanksgiving! I wanted to post all my updates last weekend, but in the interest of not getting my dumb ass fired from work, I refrained from updating these stories at work. (It would have taken a lot longer to do it there with the constant interruptions as well and that's never good.) So here you have Chapter 6 (I think). There is so much crap going on with this story, I have to write sections in a separate document on my flash drive so I don't forget it all. I think this is why I don't really have too may main characters. Well, I hope you like it.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; hints...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original story this fiction is based on.

VVVVVVVVVV

Fuji was sitting at the side of the counter watching Kawamura prepare a light buffet-style dinner for the team. He was resting his chin in his palm with his elbow on the counter top grinning slightly at the tall cook as was his custom when watching Kawamura work. Fuji watched the man artistically and rhythmically tear apart and reassemble bits of food and set them in various places to be fully cooked in a few hours. His deep blue eyes never left the tall sculpted body for more than a second. Kawamura moved a bit more fluidly that day, Fuji surmised, because the two weren't alone in the room like they usually were.

The Golden Pair was seated at the table closest to the diner grill lightly flirting and generally goofing around. The four were talking idly and Eiji kept poking Ōishi's sides tickling him. The medic gave every attempt to back away and evade then began to lightly smack Eiji's hands away. Eiji wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation, but added his two cents when he felt it appropriate. He was having much more fun watching his lover squirm and giggle.

Ōishi was trying to find out if there had been any development with Tezuka and Echizen since they'd gotten back. "So have they spoken at all…? Oi!"

"Not that I know of, but its understandable Echizen would still be embarrassed." Fuji didn't look from the chef's hands as he chopped up some onions.

"I still have to wonder what happened that made Tezuka stop so sudden—Eiji!" Ōishi tried to stifle a giggle and grabbed at the redhead's hands.

"Well Echizen had a lot to drink. Maybe Tezuka-san didn't feel right about that," Kawamura offered hesitantly.

Fuji's smile brightened a bit. "That's a good possibility."

"Eiji, stop!"

Ōishi started laughing and wrapped his hands around the wrists of the hands that had started an unrelenting assault on his sides and fell over. Eiji landed haphazardly on the medic's side and continued tickling lightly. There was a large grin on both men's faces and Eiji's lips were at Ōishi's ear. "Maybe he's just waiting for Tezuka to make the next move."

The medic squeezed the assaulting hands a bit tighter and pulled them away interlacing the fingers with his. He was out of breath and rolled over to his back pulling Eiji to him. Ōishi kissed his lover's fingers then wrapped his arms around the man's back. "That's a possibility too."

Eiji smiled a bit mischievously and leaned down to Ōishi. He slid his knee slowly up between the man's legs and pressed his lips to the medic's cheek. Ōishi felt the light pressure at his groin and cheek at the same time and inhaled deeply through his nose. His eyes fell closed and Eiji brushed his fingers down the soft skin at Ōishi's neck. Eiji smirked and kissed across the man's cheek to his ear and the arms around his waist tightened. Ōishi leaned his head to the side and slid a hand down to Eiji's butt and the other up to his head.

Kawamura started blushing but didn't look from what he was doing. Fuji's grin widened slightly without looking at the pair. The silence told the two at the grill all they needed to know and Fuji asked softly, "Would you like any help, Taka-san?"

Kawamura blinked and looked to Fuji for a second then smiled almost brightly. "S… sure. Thank you, Fuji-san."

The strategist's brow rose in light surprise and he slid off the stool. Taka-san didn't usually take him up on his offer to help, but Fuji decided to not question it. He moved beside the chef and awaited instructions. Kawamura placed a head of lettuce and a chopping knife on the counter in front of Fuji and smiled to him sweetly.

"Would you chop this for a salad, please?"

Fuji turned to Kawamura and bowed deeply. "Yes, Sensei."

Kawamura's eyes were wide with confusion and a little surprise when Fuji stood back up. They looked to each other for several moments and Fuji started to giggle. Kawamura joined him in the light laughter and they both turned to the counter and picked up their knives. When Fuji was finished with the lettuce, Kawamura placed a large bowl just below the counter. The strategist placed his hand on the bowl over the chef's and scooped the leaves off the counter.

The taller man stiffened at the contact. Fuji's hand was soft and warm on his and his breath caught in his chest a bit. Kawamura's eyes glazed over slightly… it felt nice…

_Fuji's fingers slid up Kawamura's arm and the bowl was gone from his hand. There was a second hand on his waist and he was being pulled gently toward his teammate. The hand moving up his arm ghosted over his neck and played a bit with his ear then a single finger trailed down his bottom jaw from his earlobe._

_The shorter man's deep blue eyes locked with his and he felt a thumb stroking his cheek. The arm around his waist was squeezing tighter and Fuji's body was pressed to his. The strategist's head tilted to the side and Kawamura was leaning down…_

"Taka-san?" Fuji's voice was far away.

Kawamura blinked several times before he noticed the concerned look on the shorter man's face. He was breathing heavy and his knees felt weak. The chef walked less than elegantly to the rear counter beside the stove and set down the bowl before placing his hands on the immobile surface. His hands clenched the countertop and he dropped his head a bit breathing deeply trying to calm himself.

"Taka-san, are you alright?" Fuji asked and placed a hand on the man's back.

"Y… yeah. I think I'm still a little tired from the mission." He dared a look to Fuji with a smile and it was returned.

"Why don't you get some rest before dinner?"

Kawamura nodded and pushed off the counter. "I still have a few more things to do here though."

"I'll help."

They nodded to each other and set back to work.

Eiji and Ōishi were still on the floor of the diner happily torturing each other. Ōishi's hands were massaging various parts of Eiji's body while the redhead raised goose bumps with his lips and other things with his knee. Eiji's fingers traveled down Ōishi's side and slipped beneath the man's shirt. The medic's skin was smooth and electric to Eiji's fingertips and they brushed up Ōishi's side. The hand moving up his side was caught quickly and he let out a soft whisper.

"Eiji…"

The redhead moved his lips to the medic's ear and kissed gently through a quiet response. "What's wrong?"

The man on his back tilted his head to his partner's so his mouth fell at the other's ear and he spoke softly. "We're not in bed…"

Eiji tried to keep going. "But you just look so yummy…"

Ōishi smirked with a wide smile and kissed the man's ear. "If you want, we can head back to the dorm and—"

The door slid open roughly and Inui walked in. All four men looked to the door abruptly and confused and the Golden Pair sat up. The information specialist closed the door much softer speaking quietly. "Sorry, Taka-san."

"It's ok. Is something wrong, Inui-san?" Kawamura asked tentatively.

Inui joined the two at the table and dropped a folder about a centimeter thick in front of him. He adjusted his glasses and opened the folder. "I saw Renji today."

"Oh, how is he?" Eiji smiled and leaned slightly to Inui over Ōishi.

"He's a bastard," Inui grumbled. Yanagi Renji was the head of IAF Intelligence, a long time friend of Inui's and the man Inui beat out for his position in STOPP. The two men saw each other frequently and consulted one another on business often but Inui knew there was still some resentment from Renji about the STOPP position.

Eiji raised a brow and Ōishi asked for everyone in the room. "What happened?"

"I don't know definitively, but he's pissed off at me about something. Most likely because I didn't tell him we'd gotten back from the mission early and just showed up at his office." Inui smirked. "He never did do well with surprises."

-----

Ryōma entered the shower area of the private gym and washed himself. He'd spent most of the day dodging and ignoring the captain and was trying to get his mind on anything but that man. The boy washed his hair and body seeing only Tezuka's face behind his eyes and scowled. He rested a hand against the tile wall, eyes still closed, and let the water fall to the back of his head and drip over his face. His free hand went to his stomach when it growled. He hadn't eaten lunch yet and was waiting until he was certain no one would be left at the mess hall. A sigh escaped his lips and he opened his eyes.

Tezuka climbed out of the pool after finishing his laps and headed for the shower. He knew Ryōma had developed a habit of using the public gym when he didn't want to talk to anyone on the team, so he'd checked there before giving up his search. That damn kid… he was going to such extreme lengths to not have to talk to Tezuka and the man was not having it. There would be no way for the group to work as a team if there were unresolved issues and this one was just irritating.

The man stopped when he saw the green-haired boy facing the wall with water cascading over him. Tezuka could see the boy's eyes were closed from where he was standing and he hesitated. His dark orbs slowly traveled down Ryōma's trim body, the muscles in his back accentuated by his posture. He took a deep breath and the golden eyes opened slowly.

Tezuka turned on the shower two faucets down from the elusive eighteen-year-old and shifted his eyes toward him. He let the water pelt his body soothingly before asking, "Are you ok?"

"Fine" was the low curt response.

The man dipped his head under the flowing liquid and started running his hands over his body. Ryōma reluctantly turned to Tezuka wanting something to happen. The lathered hands were hypnotizing rubbing over places the boy longed to touch and lick and kiss. He bit his lip and took a deep breath as he watched the delicate fingers clean the slick hard body.

"What?"

Tezuka didn't look to the boy, but Ryōma dropped his head and eyes as he reached for the nozzle to shut off the water. "Nothing."

The boy walked toward the area exit and grabbed his towel. He dried a bit then secured the towel around his hips at his locker. Ryōma leaned against the wall of thin metal doors beside the open one holding his belongings and draped a second towel over his head rubbing a hand on it. His eyes fell closed and his breathing grew heavy. Why was he so hung up on this guy? He was a man that really couldn't be ignored easily. Tezuka was smart and incredibly sexy, but so were a lot of men. What was so special about…?

Tezuka was standing behind the rookie and pulled the cover from his head. They were just a few centimeters apart, but far enough to be able to hold back. The man's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. "You've been avoiding me. Why?"

The golden eyes widened when the towel was removed from his head but he didn't move. Ryōma took a deep breath before he turned to his captain to answer. His eyes locked with Tezuka's and his brow furrowed slightly. "Because you made it very clear at the bar that you and I don't want the same thing from each other."

The captain raised a brow and took a half step forward. "What makes you say that?"

Ryōma's eyes widened again and he felt a hand on his chest pushing him back. "Bu… buchō…" Tezuka's breath was hot against the boy's neck. Ryōma was too shocked to move. "Then… why did you stop me before?"

The hot breath moved up the smooth neck to the small ear and Tezuka spoke softly. "Drunken hook-ups aren't exactly my style."

The golden eyes fell closed and the boy's breath hitched in his chest. His lips parted and he reached out hooking his fingers into the towel around the captain's waist. Tezuka grazed his lips up and down the boy's neck as the towel fell away and turned Ryōma to face the wall of metal. He pressed his body to the boy's back and slid the hand from the boy's chest down his stomach, his fingers slipping under the towel.

Ryōma inhaled deeply when Tezuka's fingers reached his growing excitement and started stroking. His fingers clenched into fists feeling the body behind him press harder to his, both growing hotter. The boy felt lips and warmth at his ear.

"You were watching me…," Tezuka said softly.

The sentence made Ryōma shiver. "Buchō…," he whispered.

"I was watching you too…"

Tezuka rubbed his stiffness between the firm buttocks and clenched his jaw trying to restrain himself as best he could. He released the hard flesh from his hand and placed it at the boy's hip tightening his grip a bit. The boy moved his hips slightly arching his back as if inviting the man into him and whispered again.

"Put it in…"

The airy plead made Tezuka tense further and he pulled his hips back a bit, his member brushing over the smooth orbs. He felt Ryōma's fingers comb through his hair and tighten. His dark eyes clenched and…

The pressure at Ryōma's back was gone a split second before he heard the voices in the distance. He turned slightly to see Tezuka's back at the other side of the wall of lockers. The

man was hastily dressing and the boy turned back to his open rectangle. He pulled his bottom layers on before his teammates came into view and all he could think was… why did it have to happen that way again?

Tezuka turned from his locker and grabbed his bag making a quick exit. He didn't look to the rookie before he left or make eye contact with the team members that had just walked in. With a flick of his wrist to the men, he was out of the locker room and waiting for the elevator. What the hell was he thinking? There's no way he could have… could he? Damn it! What the hell was it about that kid?

He exited the elevator and moved swiftly toward the dorm. If he was going to be able to get his mind off that guy, he'd need to bury himself in a week's worth of paperwork.

-----

Ryōma rested his back against the lockers and slid down to the floor as Eiji and Ōishi approached him. They were shortly followed by Fuji and Inui who looked concerned and almost hopeful. The rookie was staring blankly across the empty space between the parallel sets of metal doors and heard a faint sound.

"Echizen?"

Ōishi's voice came floating through his ear and his eyes fell shut. His head fell back with a light thud and there was shuffling around him. He let out a sigh and heard Eiji next.

"I guess it didn't go well, Ochibi-Chan. I'm sorry." Eiji sat next to the boy and rested his red head on the bare shoulder.

Ryōma opened his eyes and watched the others change and prepare to work out. He inhaled deeply and almost whispered forgetting about the man at his side. "I give up…"

All eyes were on the green-haired youngster as he threw on a shirt and packed up his belongings. They were all lost for words and could only watch him as he walked out. What did they miss? Were they interrupting something when they walked in? Was the team going to be ok with all this tension? What in the world happened?

-----

It was just after 9:00 that night when Kawamura stepped into the elevator at the STOPP dorm on his way down to Tezuka's office. He was a little concerned that no one had seen the man since lunch and he hadn't shown up for dinner earlier in the evening. The doors slid open and the chef's eyes fell to the door on the opposite side of the room as he stepped out. He walked up to the office slowly and took a deep breath before knocking. Kawamura wasn't usually the one to confront anyone, but in truth, he was a little hurt at the captain's absence from the team meal. His knuckles hit the door gently several times in a row.

"Yes?"

The word wasn't very loud, but it was definitely there. Kawamura's hand was around the knob gripping tightly. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this, but his upset significantly out-weighed his shyness at this point and he turned the knob. With a gentle push he peeked into the office toward the captain's desk lightly rapping on the door again.

"Te… Tezuka-san?"

Tezuka was staring at the door when a timid Kawamura opened it slightly. The captain raised a brow and looked to the clock at the bottom corner of his computer screen. His eyes went wide immediately and he looked back to the door.

"Taka-san…"

The door was opened enough to allow Kawamura to slip through and was closed just as timidly. Tezuka was surrounded by several piles of papers and looked to the chef like he hadn't moved from the spot he was in for hours. He spoke to his commanding officer softly trying not to come off too harsh.

"We missed you at dinner. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't realize what time it was. I'm sorry, Taka-san."

Kawamura slowly approached the man's desk with worry splayed across his face. Tezuka looked very stressed and extremely tired; he probably hadn't eaten anything since lunch either. The chef's eyes glanced over the desk and he sighed lightly.

"Have you been down here since lunch?"

Tezuka nodded and sat back. "There were some formalities I had to clear up and that just escalated. I guess I just got swept away in it. I'm really sorry I missed dinner."

"It's not a big deal. I saved some for you in the refrigerator when you get hungry."

"Thank you, Taka-san." Tezuka noticed Kawamura was a bit fidgety and raised a brow. "Is there something else on your mind?"

The chef was glancing absently around the room and sweating a bit. He felt his fingers trembling and his knees weakened a little. When Tezuka spoke, his eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you sit down for a minute and talk to me?"

Kawamura placed himself in the seat opposite the captain's desk and smirked nervously. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so." The man tried to smile. "What is it?"

The chef gnawed at his lip for a bit playing anxiously with his fingers and looking about the room swiftly. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started slowly. "Have you ever…," his eyes opened on his fingers in his lap, "… thought you liked someone…," he tensed visibly, "… but didn't know…," his voice lowered a bit, "… how to act around them…?"

Tezuka's eyes widened as Kawamura lifted his head to meet the captain. Was that a joke? Did he really hear such an admission from Kawamura? If it had been Fuji, the man would have just thought he was trying to get Tezuka to realize or do something about Echizen, which had become almost a hobby as of late… but this was Taka-san. The man wasn't known to voice his personal feelings so easily, although judging from the chef's expression, it wasn't that easy. Tezuka raised a brow and rested his hands in his lap before he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

The nervous eyes shifted again. "Well… I've been getting subtle hints, like brushing my fingers and the person's always staring at me and always wants to be around me…" His voice trailed off and the color rose to his cheeks.

Who could he be talking about? "Is that a problem for you?"

"I don't know. I understand that this person has taken an interest in me, but I'm not sure how I feel in return. Whenever we touch, my body feels like it's on fire… and when we talk, I feel like I can't breath. I miss him when I notice he's not around and…"

Him? Tezuka tried to not show his surprise but he'd figured it out. Fuji… he was the only one that spent a significant amount of time with Kawamura and the captain noticed they'd been getting physically closer the last several weeks. That had to be it.

Kawamura's eyes widened when he'd realized what had just come out of his mouth. His eyes went to the captain's and his mouth dropped open a bit. He just admitted to everything and if the captain's look was any indication, Kawamura knew that Tezuka knew. He dropped his eyes again and his face turned bright red.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Have you talked to him about it yet?"

"No…"

"But you're talking to me about it?"

"Well…" Kawamura raised a brow. "I didn't really think anyone else would understand…"

"Understand?"

"Isn't it the same with you and Echizen…? Kind of…?"

The two men locked eyes for several minutes and Tezuka's mind was racing. It was true, wasn't it? He and Ryōma had been walking on eggshells around each other for weeks now and if Kawamura said something about it, it had to be taken care of and fast. When Tezuka came to his senses, the chef was standing. Kawamura realized he'd said too much and slid out if the chair slowly. He bowed his head slightly and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka-Buchō. Forgive me for saying something so rude and out of line. Your personal life is none of my concern, and I apologize."

The chef silently walked out of the office and closed the door leaving behind a dumbfounded captain. This had to end.

-----

Inui and Kaidō met the next morning in the analysis room at the base's detention center. There was a lot of information they had to go over and interpret from the team they'd recently apprehended. The two had a tendency to make the interrogations look incredibly intense to outsiders, but both were weathered information gatherers so it was a relatively simple process for them. Something was different this time though.

As they reviewed the files and notes from the day before, Inui noticed the bandana-head was distracted and in a somewhat better mood than usual. While it was a bit irritating since they were trying to work, the taller man couldn't help but smile and think of Renji. He'd met up with his rival the night before and expectedly gotten bitched out for not giving the man an update on his location. They'd argued for a bit but made up rather quickly and Inui's body was set on fire with the memory. He shook off the feeling and looked back to Kaidō.

The interrogator couldn't get his mind to focus. He was trying his best to help his colleague with the data interpretation, but had the distinct impression he wasn't doing a very good job at it. When he looked up to Inui, the man was glaring at him through reflective glasses. Kaidō shifted almost nervously in his chair.

"What?"

With furrowed brows, Inui asked, "You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

Pink dusted the younger man's cheeks and he looked to his lap. "I'm sorry, Senpai. Could you repeat that, please?"

One of the dark furrowed brows lifted at the request. Inui had never seen Kaidō blush before and until that moment wasn't sure if the man was even capable of it. "I said captive number three claimed he didn't know why the team had been instructed to investigate the galactic border but—"

"He was lying."

"I know that. The problem is they didn't seem to be sent directly from the military."

"I agree. Their movements were impressive, but a little too erratic and unorganized for any military space team… almost like street fighting compared to professional boxing."

"It would seem as though someone gathered a group of skilled pilots and acquired military spaceships to execute this mission."

"So all we have to do is figure out who did it, how they got the ships, and what their motivation is."

"Simple enough…?"

"We'll see."

Inui sat back and glanced over his notes. "What happened?"

Kaidō raised a brow and looked to the older man. "What?"

"You seem to be in an uncharacteristically good mood this morning. Why is that?"

The light brown eyes shifted from the other man's thick-framed lenses to the left. Then he blinked and stood. "I guess I slept well last night."

Inui watched the shorter man walk out of the room and smirked. He decided to follow and met Kaidō in the small dining area. There was a plastic cup being filled with water with an almost nervous-looking interrogator standing over it. Inui walked to the coffee dispenser and poured himself a small cup then turned to his colleague.

"So what's his name?"

The snake's breath caught in his chest at the question and he didn't dare look away from the filling cup in front of him. Inui knew? How did he know? Kaidō thought he was being pretty careful about keeping his appearance and demeanor normal, even though he was elated inside, so how did Inui find out? His eyes closed and the liquid was at his lips. "Who's name?"

"Don't insult me, Kaidō." Inui smirked and took a step toward the room they'd just left. "Have you forgotten what I specialize in?"

The water stopped abruptly in the younger man's throat and he started coughing. Clear liquid lightly sprayed the water-cooler and floor and the man looked to Inui as he headed back to their room. He was an information specialist, someone that was trained not unlike Kaidō himself. Inui could be described as an expert at gathering information and analyzing it in mere seconds, so it shouldn't have come to the interrogator as a surprise that he'd figured it out and so quickly too. He hadn't figured out who it was though, which relieved Kaidō a little. Momo wouldn't be able to handle anyone knowing about them yet most likely, and the snake didn't really want anyone knowing either.

Kaidō rejoined the four-eyed man and seated himself at the table. _His hand slid down Momo's chest and stomach as he breathed heavily into the man's ear._ His cheeks flushed at the memory and he heard Inui's voice.

"Do you think there would be any purpose in re-interviewing captive number two?"

_The tight hole slid gracefully back and forth over Kaidō's throbbing desire as he thrust into the spiky-haired brunette._ The man's eyes were closed as he attempted to control his breathing. "He seemed to be the weak link of the group as far as will-power, so they may have limited his knowledge for the mission."

Inui heard the other voice shaking a bit and looked up from the file. The man seemed even more nervous than earlier and a brow rose again behind thick black frames. "That one was more jumpy than the rest during questioning, wasn't he? Perhaps he was coerced into joining."

_Momo's head fell back onto Kaidō's shoulder, the sounds trickling beautifully past the interrogator's ear._ The man bit his bottom lip and clenched his fist trying to relax. "Meaning he might be willing to part with valuable information if offered an acceptable deal."

Inui sat back in his chair watching the other man intently, brow still raised. "Protection for instance?"

_There were fingers sliding under Kaidō's bandana and the cloth fell to the floor, the fingers clenching into his dark hair._ He could only nod in response to Inui's suggestion feeling sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip.

The dark-framed eyes were deadlocked on the man across the table. It was just getting irritating at that point so Inui spoke accordingly. "How about we offer to buy him a lifetime's supply of porno movies?"

Kaidō's eyes were open and he looked to Inui in confusion. "What?"

He smirked but didn't move his eyes. "It might be easier to not think about whatever you were doing to whoever you were doing it to if you kept your eyes open."

The forehead wrinkled in confusion under the bandana and Kaidō's eyes shifted about the room then landed back on Inui. "Wh… what?"

A light chuckle escaped the older man and he sat up taking a look at his notes again. "I don't remember you being this distracted after that night you were with me."

Kaidō scowled a bit and relaxed considerably. "You weren't that good as I recall."

Inui's dark eyes met Kaidō's light ones over his frames, a smirk countering the scowl across the room. They glared at each other for several moments then chuckled lightly in unison. Kaidō's mind was relatively cleared for the time being and they continued with the analysis.

VVVVVVVVVV

So there it is... I hope it was well recieved. Thank you for reading and criticism and reviews are appreciated, as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I wrote this chapter under the impression that Eiji is about five or six months older than Ōishi. The Japanese school year begins in April, so I went with the assumption that (like American school systems) if your fifth birthday is close enough to the beginning of the school year, they allow you to enter kindergarden. So Ōishi would be one of the youngest members of the third year students, but conveniently Tezuka would be the oldest of the team (STOPP or tennis, take your pick). Please let me know if that is incorrect. And now... ON WITH THE STORY!

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden pair; MoKaiMo; ...

**Rating/Warnings: **NC17/Yaoi; language (it isn't that bad in this chapter)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original.

-----

Momo stood just outside Eiji's door the morning after Kaidō's interrogation. It was only just after breakfast and aside from him, the Golden Pair were the only people left in the dorm. He closed his eyes and thought back to the storage shed. Something had been bothering him since then and he needed to talk to someone with experience so he rapped at the redhead's door lightly.

"Come in."

The navigator slid the door open and inhaled deeply when he saw the two on the bed. They were both fully clothed on top of the covers and looked like they'd been reading. Eiji was on his side propped up on an elbow with his head at the foot of the mattress while Ōishi's head was at the opposite end with a foot beside the red hair and the other swinging lazily over the edge. They both looked to Momo and Ōishi sat up when he saw the distraught look on the younger man's face.

"Momo? What's wrong?"

His eyes fell to the floor and he took another deep breath. There was no turning back now. "Can I talk to you guys about something?"

XXXXX

Kikumaru Eiji and Ōishi Shūichirō had been close friends for several years. They'd gone to pre-academy and regular academy together and spent almost every waking moment with each other for one reason or another. Ōishi had often times assisted Eiji with his homework and studying and Eiji frequently invited Ōishi to join him on outings and such. The two were almost inseparable and eventually Ōishi found himself looking a bit differently at his closest companion.

The year Ōishi turned fifteen he noticed he was getting more excited than usual when he and Eiji met up to hang out or study. Over the years, Eiji had become beautiful and mesmerizing to him without Ōishi even realizing. When he'd awoken from a rather steamy dream involving him and the redhead the morning after they'd spent an entire day with just each other, the medic-in-training came to terms with the fact that he'd fallen in love.

The two were sitting on Eiji's bunk in the academy dorm finishing up their math assignments when the redhead tapped the brunette with his foot. "Oi, can you check this over for me, please? I think it's right, but I'm not sure."

Ōishi scooted up from the head of the bed against the wall and swung his legs over the side to the floor. Eiji had been lying on his stomach at the foot when he felt his friend lean over his shoulder. The redhead shifted his eyes to his right shoulder then back to his paper and waited to hear the result.

"It looks good to me." Ōishi hesitated for a moment before sitting back up inhaling Eiji's scent quietly. His back was to his friend and his eyes were closed. It was a perfect opportunity and if he didn't do it at that moment, it wasn't going to get done.

"Eiji…?" Ōishi took a deep breath.

"Yeah?"

"I like you," he blurted out softly.

Eiji looked to his companion and smiled rolling onto his side propped on an elbow to face him. "I like you too, Ōishi."

The brunette's eyes flew open and he turned to Eiji slowly. The redhead's expression made Ōishi smile and his heart warmed. He'd actually heard those words, didn't he? It wasn't a dream. He leaned down closing his eyes and gently laid his lips over his friend's. The contact was electrifying and Ōishi thought he was going to explode until…

Eiji's eyes were wide with surprise and he tensed a bit. Ōishi was kissing him… then the lips were gone from his. What were they doing? Did that really just happen? Ōishi… he… what?

The brunette felt his friend tighten and he pulled away slowly opening his eyes. His heart sank into his stomach when his eyes met Eiji's and he turned away from those bright confused orbs. He dropped his head and spoke softly with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Eiji. You didn't understand what I meant, did you?"

The bed shifted behind him as Eiji pushed himself to a sitting position balancing his body with his palm on the mattress. "I understood exactly what you meant."

Ōishi lifted his head, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I just wasn't expecting you to do something like that," Eiji continued.

The medic turned back to his friend with a hopeful expression and Eiji winked to him with a playful smile. Ōishi's mouth was slightly agape and the redhead reached out fisting the brunette's shirt collar in his hand. Eiji pulled gently and tilted his head to the side closing his eyes. Ōishi was too shocked to close his eyes before their lips met again. His body felt like it was on fire and there were fingers combing through the short hair at the back of his head. He closed his eyes and leaned into Eiji, his fingers brushing the soft cheek of the redhead. Eiji's lips parted and he coaxed Ōishi's tongue into his mouth then pulled away slowly. The two met each other's eyes with bright content smiles and Eiji winked again then interlocked his fingers behind his own head and flopped onto his back on the bed.

"So, what shall we do now that I've finished my homework?" he asked playfully and looked to the ceiling.

Ōishi watched him smiling sweetly and readjusted himself on the bed so he was resting on Eiji's chest, his dark eyes joining the redhead's at the ceiling and his fingers interlocked over his stomach. He spoke softly. "Whatever you want."

Eiji smirked and slipped a hand from under his head down to Ōishi's chest. Ōishi moved his hand to Eiji's and slid his fingers between the redhead's. They squeezed each other's hand tightly and silently anticipated the next phase of their relationship.

-----

Eiji's seventeenth birthday had just passed and he'd spent the entire day being showered with love, attention and gifts by Ōishi. The brunette had gotten him a large floppy teddy bear that spent every night since that day in the redhead's arms while he slept. They'd been dating for about a year and a half and gotten closer and happier as the weeks passed.

The two were sitting on Ōishi's bed, the medic's back against the wall and legs bent over the edge of the mattress, and the redhead's feet resting in his boyfriend's lap and head on the pillow with a magazine draped over his face. When Ōishi had started getting paid to work at the base infirmary, he decided the two of them would go out to dinner one night a week and that night was the chosen night. He was searching through a brochure of local restaurants within walking distance when his face lit up.

"Hey, Eiji, why don't we do Italian tonight? This place looks pretty good and the review's for it are all excellent."

He waited for a reply for a few minutes to finish reading the article then looked toward the redhead's face. The magazine was keeping vigil over Eiji's nose and Ōishi smiled. He placed a hand on a leg and shook gently… then there was pain…

Eiji sat up abruptly when he felt his leg being jostled and the book fell from his view. His eyes fell to Ōishi who was leaned over with his hands covering his lap. Eiji raised a brow then his eyes widened. He'd forgotten he'd fallen asleep with his feet on the medic's legs and he clapped his hand over his mouth. Ōishi curled into a fetal position and fell onto his side away from the offending redhead, his face hidden but clearly contorted by the unpleasant ache in his groin.

"Ōishi! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Eiji leaned forward and placed a hand gently on the injured man's arm only to be shaken off instantly.

"No!" was the clenched reply. "I offer to take you to a nice Italian restaurant and this is how you respond?"

Eiji tried not to laugh at the sarcastically pained question, but to no avail. He sidled up to the fetal man stifling his amusement and attempted to offer help. "Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to get you some ice?"

"Get the hell away from me, you jerk!" he yelled almost playfully. Eiji's klutziness had a tendency to wind up injuring the medic, but after all the years they had known each other, Ōishi had begrudgingly come to terms with it. "It's bad enough you kicked me in the balls, but now you want to freeze them off too? You're sick!"

Ōishi shoved his face back into the mattress and Eiji laughed even harder. He wrapped his arms around the seemingly damaged man and let his amusement subside a bit before speaking again. They both knew it wasn't as serious as Ōishi was making it, but the redhead played along with him. "I'm sorry. What can I do to fix it?"

"Go away!" was the muffled reply and Eiji's arms tightened.

"Italian food sounds good for tonight."

"Shut up!"

They stayed like that for a few more minutes Eiji's giggling settling down and Ōishi's body loosening up. The medic finally turned to face his boyfriend and growled at him. Eiji giggled again and kissed his nose then released Ōishi and sat up. "Seriously, are you ok? I really am sorry."

Ōishi slowly returned to his original position with his back against the wall keeping a protective hand over his tender bits. "I'm fine."

They smiled to each other and Eiji leaned in pressing his lips to Ōishi's. Their mouths opened and their tongues slipped inside the other. The kiss intensified quickly and Ōishi wrapped his arm around Eiji's waist and Eiji's hand went to Ōishi's cheek. The arm at Eiji's waist tightened a bit and the redhead swung a leg over Ōishi's lap careful not to hit any unnecessary parts. The brunette placed his other hand at the redhead's hip and clenched his fingers feeling arms wrap around his neck. They kissed passionately and deeply for several minutes, Eiji straddling Ōishi their hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Eiji pulled away and kissed across the soft cheek and nibbled at Ōishi's ear speaking almost seductively. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

Ōishi felt the lips move down his neck and tipped his head to the side with a light giggle at the question. "You don't have to."

Eiji shifted from the medic's lap back to his side and slid his fingers under the thin white t-shirt up the hard smooth chest. Ōishi combed his fingers through Eiji's hair as the lips landed gently on his exposed chest. The redhead kissed and licked the medic's chest and stomach while his hands worked almost effortlessly to release the medic's pants. Ōishi's fingers tightened in Eiji's hair when he realized the redhead was serious.

"Eiji, you really don't have to," he said through somewhat ragged breathing.

"What if I want to?" The redhead slipped down to the floor between Ōishi's legs without pulling his lips from the other man's stomach. He shifted his eyes up and smiled still working at the stomach. Ōishi's eyes were wide with surprise when they met Eiji's and there were fingers hooked into the top of his pants. Eiji pulled the garments half-way down Ōishi's thighs and the erect member bobbed up. He wrapped his hand around the stiffness and started pumping slowly.

The brunette let out a soft moan. They had gotten into heavy petting several months ago, but hadn't done anything oral yet. Ōishi felt the sweat beading all over his body in anticipation as Eiji's lips got closer and closer. The redhead's free hand came to a rest on the side of Ōishi's thigh and glided back and forth, his lips traveling over the top of the same thigh. Eiji whispered into the milky whiteness.

"I heard one of the guys after training talking about his girlfriend doing this." He dragged his tongue up the inside of the thigh and shifted his eyes up to Ōishi's again. "He said it feels great."

Ōishi clenched his eyes shut when he felt the man's tongue glide up his length. There was warmth all around the tip then the pressure started sliding smoothly up and down. He moaned uncontrollably and tangled his fingers into the soft red hair moving up and down at his groin. The heat kept moving and the pressure kept building. Eiji glanced up a few times to see how he was doing and each time saw clenched eyes and parted lips. The visual made him work harder and the sounds turned him on immensely. He heard Ōishi's panting become more and more ragged and one of the hands was gone from his hair.

The brunette tightened the hand still in Eiji's hair and the other clenched around the hand at his thigh. His jaw locked closed as he approached climax and he groaned softly through his teeth. Eiji slowed when his mouth was filled with fluid and listened to the clipped inhales and exhales from over his head. When the juices stopped flowing, the redhead swallowed and pulled away. The remaining hand was gone from his head and he kissed slowly back up the brunette's body.

"How was that?" he asked softly with a smile.

"Jesus…," Ōishi whispered through an exhale.

Eiji giggled softly and made his way back up to Ōishi's neck climbing back on top of him with a leg on either side. The medic slowly felt life return to his limbs as the gentle kisses were placed up and down his moist neck. He carefully placed his hands on Eiji's back and squeezed him into a hug. His head turned toward the lips and caught them with his own and he shifted laying the man on top of him onto his back. When their mouths parted, Eiji looked into Ōishi's eyes and was instantly struck with shock.

Ōishi started working on Eiji's pants as soon at their lips parted and gazed into the redhead's eyes with almost a sadistic spark. The man on his back looked almost terrified when Ōishi dropped his head and started slowing kissing and licking down the soft toned skin. He slipped Eiji's pants down feeling the hard flesh against his stomach and grabbed it with a tight fist. Eiji moaned and closed his eyes when Ōishi started pumping, the lips getting lower and lower. The hot breath and slippery tongue sliding over his yearning groin made Eiji groan and toss his head over the end of the bed.

The brunette mimicked his partner's actions as best he could and figured he was doing a pretty decent job when he felt the nails digging into his skull. Eiji's moans and groans were filling his ears wonderfully and the redhead started thrusting into Ōishi's mouth. The heat and moisture unrelentingly coursed through Eiji's entire body and he felt hands sliding up and down his sides and thighs. The sounds pouring from his mouth got louder and louder until he bit his bottom lip and exploded into Ōishi, his hips rising off the mattress.

Ōishi followed suit swallowing the liquid until it stopped flowing and Eiji loosened his grip on the man's scalp. The brunette smiled when he released the member from his mouth and started kissing up the leg. He stopped abruptly when he heard…

"That sounded like a good one."

Eiji's and Ōishi's eyes flew open and landed on the door. Fuji was leaned against the doorframe grinning wickedly with his arms folded across his chest. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Tezuka crossed the blue-eyed pervert's path and grabbed the door sliding it closed. The two in the room stared dumbfounded at the door hearing muffled protests getting quieter. When they both could move again, they looked to each other still shocked and collapsed, Ōishi's head landing on Eiji's stomach.

How the hell had they forgotten about that damned door?

-----

The graduation ceremony was held just after Ōishi's eighteenth birthday and the graduates were given a week-long leave before they began active duty. Everyone was packing their belongings for the vacation except Eiji when the brunette leaned against the open door. Ōishi looked around a bit confused and his eyes landed to his boyfriend.

"You're not packing?"

The redhead looked up from his magazine with a sad smile. "My family decided that my leave would be a good time for them to go on vacation without me, for some reason."

Ōishi raised a brow. "So are you staying here?"

"Yeah." He shrugged and swung his legs over the side of his mattress. "It's ok though. I get the whole building to myself."

"Not really." The medic smirked lightly. "My mother just told me they had a change of plans and had to go out of town suddenly, so I'll be staying here too."

Eiji's face lit up and he ran to the medic wrapping the man in his arms and joining their mouths. "This is great! We get to spend a whole week together practically alone!"

Ōishi rested his hands on the redhead's waist and smiled back. "Yeah and I'm not going to be moving to my new department dorm until everyone gets back. So we can do whatever you want this week."

The two spent the rest of the day planning what they would do with their time off. The next evening the two found themselves in Eiji's bed somewhat in their pajamas. The medic was on his back with his pants half-way down his thighs and Eiji between his legs. The redhead hadn't been down there very long, but Ōishi was already thoroughly enjoying him groaning softly with every move the other man made. The redhead had learned some pretty amazing tricks since the first time he'd been down there and Ōishi ran his hand down the bare back. Eiji slid his hand up the medic's shirtless chest and found a nipple then started teasing it gently hearing the man groan a bit louder.

"Eiji…" Ōishi whispered the man's name softly and grabbed at his shoulder with one hand and the hand on his chest with the other and pulled him up. He opened his eyes to meet a worried-looking redhead and inhaled deeply. He was so beautiful…

"Ōishi? What's wrong?" Eiji couldn't hide his concern. The medic had never stopped him before and it bothered the redhead greatly. Ōishi's eyes changed and Eiji raised a brow, his fingers lacing into the brunette's.

"Make love with me, Eiji…"

The redhead's eyes widened and he sat back with surprise, one leg hanging over the edge of the bed and the other bent toward him the knee resting on the mattress. Ōishi sat up mirroring the position and took Eiji's hands in his clutching them tightly. Their eyes never left each other's.

"Eiji, I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you. I loved you for years before I told you that summer three years ago and haven't wanted anything but your happiness my entire life. I love you, Kikumaru Eiji and I want to be with only you until the end of time."

The redhead's throat was dry and his eyes were impossibly wide. Ōishi's words floated into his ears and danced around his head for several moments before he found the courage to move again. His lips curled into a smile and he wrapped an arm around Ōishi's head and the other around his back kissing him deeply. He pulled the man to him tightly and started leaning back. Ōishi moved forward between the redhead's legs and ran a finger through the soft hair setting his body over Eiji's.

Ōishi felt fingers slowly rubbing over his back clenching and flexing then they were sliding down the medic's sides. Eiji's fingers slipped into the waistband of Ōishi's pajama pants and guided them down as far as he could so the medic could wriggle out of them. Ōishi's hands did the same and moaned into the redhead's mouth when Eiji lifted his hips into the man's aching love. The medic pulled back from Eiji's lips and gazed into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly and earnestly.

Eiji combed a hand through the medic's short dark hair, their eyes never separating. "Make love to me, Ōishi. Make love to me for the rest of our lives."

They smiled to each other and connected their mouths again searching, roaming, wanting each other intensely. The two started sweating and panting with anticipation as they rubbed their bodies together, lips grazing over ears and necks, hot breath raising goose bumps and pressure. Ōishi clenched his fingers just above Eiji's hip and whispered.

"Do you have any—"

"In the drawer by the head of the bed," Eiji responded before he could finish.

Ōishi leaned back and quickly grabbed the box of protection and a tube of lubrication. He pulled out a square and ripped the package open applying it without trying to look too eager. The box fell to the floor but the tube stayed in his hand and he rested his body over Eiji's propping himself up on the arm that was holding the lube. He kissed down the redhead's neck and pushed his fingers past the soft full lips rolling them over the warm moist muscle inside. The wet fingers moved down Eiji's body and they kissed again long and deep.

Eiji moaned softly into the medic's mouth at the familiar sensation of the finger in his rectum. Ōishi slid the digit in and out a few times before pushing in the second, then the third and Eiji moaned a bit louder. Without removing his fingers, Ōishi sat up on his heels and squeezed a generous amount of grease onto his throbbing excitement coating himself then rubbing the excess onto Eiji's entrance. The fingers were removed and the brunette lay back down on the redhead their lips joining again as Ōishi's head rubbed against the yearning hole.

"Ready?"

Eiji nodded and hooked his legs around Ōishi's. The medic pushed his entire length in gently and they groaned into each other's mouth. The redhead's nails dug into Ōishi's back and his face contorted with mild pain. The brunette pulled back slightly from the tense pressure at his groin, his face a bit pained as well, and he heard a soft whine.

"Are you ok?"

Eiji nodded again and loosened his body significantly at the sound of the medic's voice. "Just… go slow…"

Ōishi nodded and laid his lips over the redhead's cheeks, neck and ears thrusting into him gently and smoothly. At some point a sheet had been draped over Ōishi's back and Eiji was no longer in pain and the two held fast to each other. They groaned and sweated and panted and moaned enthusiastically for nearly forty minutes before Ōishi's teeth clenched and Eiji tossed his head back. They released simultaneously each with a generous grunt and the medic all but collapsed onto the redhead's sticky chest.

It was tender and gentle and the two rested in each other's arms for several minutes before either one attempted to move. Eiji turned his head to Ōishi and kissed his cheek and was quickly met with the man's lips. They kissed passionately and slowly until Eiji pulled away and looked longingly into his lover's eyes.

"I love you, Shūichirō."

Ōishi smiled. Eiji had never called him by his given name before and it sounded wonderful. "I love you too, Eiji."

Some time later the two young lovers were spooning under Eiji's sheets, the redhead's fingers locked with the medic's in the man's strong comforting arms. They were idly kissing each other and Ōishi squeezed the redhead in his arms.

"Ōishi?"

"Mmm?" The brunette was gently pressing his lips to the still moist neck and shoulder when Eiji started speaking softly.

"Will you forget about me when you move to your new department?"

His eyes opened slowly and his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Eiji sighed and tried to continue. "Well… you're moving to this new underground department next week and… you know… The more elite the branch is the more training you have to do and you'll probably be getting a lot of missions too. Not to mention… the guys in the elite groups are always the hottest…"

The voice trailed off a bit at the end and Ōishi lifted his head slightly. "You think that I'm going to just forget about the man I've loved my entire life because of some stupid department change?"

Eiji tucked his chin into his chest. "Will you?"

"Of course not." The medic turned the distraught face to his and connected their lips. "I could never forget about you even if I died."

The redhead smiled up to his lover and tightened his fingers in the man's as they shared a chaste kiss then set his head back down. Ōishi was nuzzling his nose into the soft long hair when Eiji heard him speak again.

"Please don't be mad at me, but I lied to you before."

Eiji raised a brow. "About what?"

"When I told you my mother said something came up at the last minute… it was a lie." The red head turned slightly to the medic. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being here all alone for a whole week so after I told you that, I called home and said I wasn't feeling well and probably shouldn't be traveling. I'm sorry."

Eiji sat up and looked to Ōishi. "Are you serious?" The medic nodded and Eiji smiled then leaned onto the man's mouth. He pulled away still smiling. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Ōishi smirked back. "I know, but I didn't want you to be here all by yourself. Plus we'd get to be alone together for a whole week just like you said."

The redhead lay back down and slipped a hand between their bodies sliding it down to the groin behind him. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Ōishi chuckled softly and guided his hand down Eiji's body wrapping his hand around the growing pleasure.

The two enjoyed each other a second time that night and several more times before the week was over and their colleagues returned. Ōishi transferred his things to his new dorm and took about a week to settle into a routine in the new department which unfortunately didn't involve his lover at all. Eiji had relocated as well to the general soldier's dorm for all the recent graduates and stayed there miserably for several days.

The redhead had been summoned to the Director's office and informed of his department change a little less than a month after his graduation. Tezuka had taken him to gather his things and get his new uniforms and the newly appointed evasion specialist was standing in his new private room emptying his bags. He sighed softly then heard a voice behind him.

"I hear the more elite the department, the better looking the soldiers."

Eiji was smiling brightly before he turned to see Ōishi standing in his doorway leaning against the frame. "Yeah… I've heard that too."

They each took a step forward and wrapped their arms around the other joining their lips immediately. The arms tightened and the kiss deepened. It felt like they hadn't seen each other in an eternity and they stayed in each other's arms until Tezuka knocked on the wall just outside the open door.

"Excuse me, but I'll need to borrow Eiji for a little bit longer to finish the orientation."

They released their grips and shared one last chaste kiss before agreeing to meet after the orientation and spending the rest of the day together. Eiji and Ōishi were destined to share their lives from the moment they were born.

XXXXX

Since their first time together, the Golden Pair had barreled through the various different styles and techniques of a couple's sex life and were quite happy in their versatility. They'd been together for roughly five years physically and were planning on staying that way for several hundred more. There was no secrecy about their relationship, but the details that took place behind closed doors remained shamelessly skewed and left to the imagination.

They were sitting on the redhead's bed waiting for Momo to say something. It was almost agonizing.

**TBC...**

**-----**

Yeah... so it's a cliffhanger. Sorry. And I also apologize for the lack of TezuRyō in this chapter. I thought the Golden Pair could use a golden history, and it will make sense in the next update, I promise. Criticism and reviews are always welcome (and abuse since the ending renders that reaction appropriate). Thank you thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Well... due to the lack of response from the last chapter, I'm guessing my little idea of straying from the main pair for one month wasn't such a good move. I will not apologize. I will only say this: The history of the Golden Pair that I have provided was needed. With that said, I believe no one will be disappointed with Chapter 8, which we have here below. I would also like to thank those of you who have recently put me on their Alerts and Favorites lists. I feel like I'm helping people endulge in their own personal perverse thoughts through the art of words. So then... here we go, I suppose.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; ...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original story.

VVVVV

Momo was fidgeting nervously when he entered Eiji's room and felt all four eyes on him.

"Momo? What happened?" Ōishi asked again.

The navigator closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled hoping the question would come out with it. He started slowly. "Um… I was wondering… the first time you two were… together… was it a lot different than the second time?"

His face turned bright red and his eyes were glued to the floor. He didn't see Ōishi's eyes widen or Eiji's face light up, but he heard a mildly excited voice then tore his gaze from the carpet.

"Oh that's so cute! Momo-Chan got a girlfriend and didn't tell us!" Eiji pushed himself up a bit more and his smile widened. "Who is she? Do we know her? Did she go to the academy?"

"Eiji hang on a second." Ōishi turned to his lover holding up a hand to stop him then back to the distressed Momo who dropped his head again and looked like he was starting to sweat.

"Um… it's a guy…" he mumbled almost inaudibly and the Golden Pair's eyes widened in surprise.

The two couldn't look away. "R… really?"

"Yeah…" Momo didn't lift his head.

The pair looked at each other confused then back to the spiky-haired navigator who turned abruptly to leave.

"Forget it. It was stupid. I—"

"Momo wait." Ōishi stood and extended his arm trying to reach the nervous shoulder. "It's just a little surprising, that's all. Stay, please?"

The medic sat back down on the mattress when the younger man turned back around and sat at the desk facing the bed.

"Right… so… our first time…" Ōishi glanced back to Eiji. They smiled to each other and the redhead looked toward the desk.

"Every time is different, Momo-Chan," the redhead started.

"How was it different?" the medic asked.

Momo's eyes shifted anxiously over the floor.

Ōishi tried to smirk. "Momo, if you don't talk to us we can't help you."

He sighed and shrugged after a minute. "It was just… different."

Eiji raised a brow. "How many times have you been together?"

"Twice."

"And you were on top both times?"

The younger man's face grew red.

"Momo…" Ōishi tried to comfort him. "I know it isn't really something you talk about, but…"

"We'll need to know some things before we can give any useful advice," Eiji finished.

Ōishi nodded. "Is that ok?"

Momo's head bobbed once and Eiji blurted out again.

"Good… So, who was seme?"

"First me, then him."

Ōishi rolled his eyes at Eiji's insensitive bluntness and asked, "Have you ever been with a man before him?"

"No."

"Has he?" the redhead asked a bit calmer.

"He told me no." Momo raised his head slightly as he relaxed a bit.

"Did it hurt, the first time?"

"Not really."

"What about him? Did he look like he was in pain?" Ōishi raised a brow.

Momo's eyes shifted again. "He… didn't sound like he was."

"Did he bleed?"

"I don't think so."

"Did you? The second time?" Eiji rested on his elbow.

"A little, I think."

The medic crossed his arms over his chest. "Were you in pain at all?"

"At first, but… it stopped after a little while. He went slow."

"Did you use protection?" Ōishi's voice grew stern.

"Yes."

"Both times?"

Momo finally met the medic's eyes. "Give me a little credit, will you?"

His eyes softened knowing the navigator was smarter than that. "Sorry."

Eiji giggled softly at Momo's reaction to Ōishi. "What about lubrication?"

"He did… the second time."

"Did you stretch at all?"

Momo raised a brow. "Stretch?"

The tip of Eiji's thumb met the tip of his forefinger in a circle and he slid two fingers through from his other hand. "Stretch. Did you stretch the hole before you fucked him?"

Ōishi's eyes widened and he turned to his lover. "Eiji!"

Momo's eyes widened as well with understanding. "N… not the first time…"

"When you were seme…" Eiji prompted.

"But he did…"

"When he was seme…" Ōishi finished and looked to the redhead again. They exchanged a knowing glance and the medic turned back around with a sorrowful expression.

"What?" Momo raised a brow.

"Um… I don't know how to say this, but…"

"I think he lied to you, Momo-Chan," Eiji said.

His eyes rounded again in disbelief. "Lied? About what?"

Ōishi sighed. "If he'd never been uke before that time with you…"

"… especially if you didn't even prepare him…" Eiji cut in.

"You both would have been in a lot of pain," the medic continued.

Momo's mouth went dry. "Wh… what?"

Eiji lowered his brows with sympathy. "I'm sorry Momo-Chan, but it sounds like he knew what he was doing."

Momo's eyes shifted around the room briefly before he stormed out of the room. The Golden Pair stared after him hoping he'd be alright, but unable to do anymore. They'd caused him enough harm already.

-----

Around lunchtime the day after the scene that didn't happen in the locker room, Ryōma was adamantly summoned by Tezuka to see him in his office immediately. He'd ignored the first text message and the two phone calls that followed from the captain and was enjoying a rather tense lunch with Momo. The guy looked really pissed off about something, but Ryōma wasn't sure he wanted to know what. The navigator's cell phone rang and he pulled it from his hip and flipped it open.

"Yes, Buchō?"

Ryōma rolled his eyes and looked down to his plate.

"Echizen? He's here with me in mess."

The golden eyes shot up to Momo with a stabbing glare.

"Yes, sir. I'll tell him."

When the phone had closed Ryōma looked back to his food. "What?"

"He said to get your ass to his office now and it wasn't a request."

"Shit…," the boy grumbled and stuffed the last of his food in his mouth then cleaned his area and headed out.

He'd meant what he said the day before about giving up on the older man. It was taking too much of his time and energy to gripe over what the man thought of him and he'd reached his limit. What the hell did he want anyway? The boy was certain it was just going to be another torture session between them and as he approached the dorm he'd come to a decision. He'd be cold. The man was too much of a problem for Ryōma to want to deal with anymore and besides… he still had that Ibu guy's number. That guy did seem a little interesting to Ryōma, so he figured he'd give him a call in the next day or so.

The green-haired rookie descended in the elevator and took a deep breath when the doors opened on the bottom floor. He walked to the office on the opposite wall and took a few steps inside facing his commanding officer as the door closed. "You asked to see me, Buchō?"

Tezuka glanced up at the frigid voice then back to his paperwork. "I did. You didn't reply to my message or answer your phone when I called."

Ryōma glared at him. "What can I do for you, Buchō?"

The captain sighed and looked up again. He was met with what could be described as penetrating ice lasers coming from those golden eyes. The man took a deep breath and sat back in his chair.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday and I'd appreciate it if you kept this whole thing between us."

What?! Ryōma's brow furrowed in anger. "Permission to speak freely, Buchō."

"Granted."

"I'm not a fucking idiot."

Tezuka raised a brow in mild surprise at the statement, but didn't react otherwise so the boy continued, his expression unchanging.

"If you think I'm going to go around blabbing my sexual failures to anyone then you're sadly mistaken, Buchō." He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"I haven't dismissed you yet, Private."

Ryōma stopped just as abruptly as he started and let his head fall back in frustration. Tezuka pushed out of his chair and approached the boy by the door. "I also wanted to apologize and explain myself."

The statement caught the rookie's interest and he turned. What the hell did that mean?

The captain stopped a few steps from the boy and spoke frankly. "Even if no one had come in, I would have stopped myself before anything else happened." He watched Ryōma's brow rise and continued. "Attraction in the workplace only adds tension and acting on that attraction only adds complication and resentment—"

The boy gritted his teeth with anger. He couldn't hold back anymore. "You think I just wanted another random hook-up to add to my stupid track record?" he shouted. "If that's the case, you don't know me at all." The captain stared at him with a blank expression. "And on top of that, you're a liar!" That raised Tezuka's brow. "You wanted to fuck my goddamn brains out but haven't stored up enough courage to be able to face me afterwards! I shouldn't have even wasted the tissues on you!" he yelled and turned reaching for the door.

Tezuka caught Ryōma's wrist and spun him around. Their angry eyes held each other for a few moments before the captain's lips came crashing down on the rookie's. The man had reached his limit as well and pinned the boy against the door his tongue prodding at the soft lips against his. Ryōma let the captain into his mouth without much coercion and their hands started moving over each other's body.

Their lips parted for only an instant as they ripped their shirts over their heads and they were back together. They worked frantically at each other's pants and Ryōma kicked off one of his boots. The boy slipped his hand into his back pocket before his and Tezuka's pants fell to the floor and grabbed the packaged sheath. He didn't remember when he'd put that thing in there, but was grateful and pretty certain it had something to do with the man currently laying him on the floor.

The boy pulled a leg from his pants and spread them inviting the man into him once again. Tezuka's lips were still attacking his, their tongues massaging the other's and the captain's fingers gently sliding in and out of the boy's anus. They were both panting and moaning avidly when Ryōma ripped the condom wrapper open and unrolled the sleeve over the older man's throbbing flesh. The fingers were gone and Tezuka pushed.

Ryōma's arms clenched around the man's back and he pulled away from the kiss groaning wildly. Tezuka thrust into the boy repeatedly harder and deeper each time. One of the boy's knees was curled to his chest and the captain slid his hand along the smooth hairless thigh. His fingers wrapped around the boy's ankle and pushed it off to the side widening the younger hips. Tezuka increased his speed when he felt the rookie bucking back against him. The volume increased as well and they were both close.

The man pushed hard and deep into the boy a few more times before they both exploded, Ryōma shortly following Tezuka. The fingers around the younger man's ankle released and he hooked his legs around the captain's. They were short of breath and sweating and their lips joined again. Tezuka rested his forehead against Ryōma's and whispered trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" The golden eyes were still closed and his clipped breathing was slowly regulating.

"For making you wait so long."

The boy giggled softly. "It was so worth it…"

Tezuka chuckled in agreement at the statement and pulled out. He rested his head on the floor beside the green hair and the boy turned to him. They kissed deeply and passionately for several minutes until both their phones chimed. The two soldiers sat up and the captain pulled his phone from his pocket and read the text. Fuji wanted them all to meet tomorrow at the hangar for an impromptu battle simulation. They sighed and started pulling their clothes back on.

There was a knock at the door as it opened and Inui started to take a step in. "Buchō, Kaidō and I have—"

When Tezuka's eyes met the taller man's, the man dropped his head and quickly closed the door. Ryōma's hand was at his forehead when the captain turned around and he leaned over pressing his lips to the boy's cheek.

"Don't worry. Now we won't have to deal with them trying get us together."

"That was so not cool."

The captain chuckled and they got dressed and stood up. They exchanged a chaste kiss before Ryōma exited the office and Tezuka sent Inui a text informing the four-eyed man that he was descent.

-----

Inui closed the captain's office door faster than he'd ever closed a door before in his life. He turned abruptly to face a confused Kaidō and lowered his eyes heading back to the elevator. The younger man followed in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. We'll come back later."

The elevator rose and the two headed for their separate rooms. Kaidō changed into his running clothes and headed back past Inui's room as the man looked to his phone and smirked. He looked back up to meet the snake's eyes and shook his head.

"Be ready to brief the captain in ninety minutes."

Kaidō nodded. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

The taller man smirked again and they heard the elevator ding. "When you're older."

The interrogator rolled his eyes and started for the exit when Ryōma stepped into the hall. The boy didn't look up and went directly to his room and shut the door. Kaidō's eyes widened and he looked back over his shoulder to his interrogation partner. When the man nodded with a sly grin, he rolled his eyes again and sighed. At least they didn't have to watch that painful dance between the two anymore. He headed out the door and Momo instantly popped into his head. The corner of his mouth curled into a smile as the memories flooded his brain.

The snake shook his head vigorously and the images were gone. He couldn't afford to get distracted by that guy anymore.

-----

Inui, Fuji and Kaidō were sitting in Tezuka's office. The interrogation team was informing the captain and strategist about the discoveries they'd made after data analysis and they were trying to come up with answers.

"How many people have the brains and skill to steal military ships?" Kaidō was utterly perplexed by that part and threw the question out not really expecting an answer.

"I think a better question might be why did they feel the need to obtain ships from that particular government?" Fuji looked to the younger man over Inui and rested his chin in his palm.

"The reason for that could be as simple as they were hoping to be left alone once the ships' origins were discovered," Inui offered. "Not many people would jump into battle with a military that is knowingly hostile."

The strategist nodded. "That's true, but they had to have known that no reasonable government would send out a group that wouldn't be ready to jump right into a fight."

"It almost seemed like they were waiting for us, though." Kaidō crossed his arms over his chest.

"They were also well organized for not being military," the four-eyed man offered.

"At least one of them is ex-military, no doubt," said Kaidō raising his eyes to the captain.

Fuji and Inui nodded. "I'd say that's a safe bet. Are you planning on re-interviewing all of them or just certain ones?" the strategist asked.

"I'd like to talk to them all again, if that's ok with you, Inui-Senpai." The snake turned his head to the taller man and received a nod in response.

"I think that would be fitting."

"If you don't mind," Fuji began, "I'd like to observe. Would that be acceptable?"

The interrogation team nodded in unison and all three looked to Tezuka who hadn't said a word or even moved during the whole conversation. The captain looked up feeling the eyes on him and raised a brow. He'd been drifting in and out of the exchange between the three and missed most of what was said but felt he had a reasonable idea of what was going on.

"So when will you be speaking with them again?" he asked to the mild surprise of the three.

Fuji and Kaidō looked to Inui between them. "Tomorrow afternoon if that is alright with Kaidō. I'd say around 1600 would be a good time."

"That's fine with me, Senpai."

Tezuka nodded and stood. "Very well. I'll be observing along with Fuji. You're dismissed."

The group stood and Inui and Kaidō headed for the door. When they'd disappeared from the office, Fuji waited to hear the elevator door shut before speaking. His voice was low and almost sardonically witty.

"Was it worth the wait, Kunimitsu-kun?"

Tezuka's eyes widened then narrowed and the strategist turned to him. "I've told you countless times not to concern yourself in my personal life anymore, Fuji."

"So that's a yes?" the shorter man said through a smirk.

"You're dismissed."

Tezuka lowered his head and Fuji turned to leave. There was a light ding and the captain heard the elevator doors slide open and closed once again. He waited a few more minutes to be sure Fuji had left then collapsed into his chair letting his forehead land at the edge of the desk. Damn that guy for being so perceptive.

-----

Ryōma rolled over in his bed for what may have been the millionth time in the last two hours. His mind was racing and he couldn't get the images of that afternoon out of his head. _He felt the captain's lips on his and those strong callused hands on his sides clenching tighter. The lips were traveling down his neck and his legs were parting. There were fingers on his nipple teasing and playing and Tezuka thrust into him fast and hard._

The boy's eyes opened abruptly and he rolled onto his back. He turned to the clock beside his bed and rolled his eyes. It was after midnight already and he'd been trying to sleep for hours now. He smiled when he thought of the captain inside him and felt a tugging at his groin. His eyes went to the clock again and he pushed himself from the bed. The rest of the team was most likely sleeping by this time, but the boy moved silently anyway sliding the door open and closed again when he'd entered the hall. He crept to the end of the hall and again slid the door open and closed without a sound.

Tezuka heard his door shut softly and opened his eyes. He sat up turning to see Ryōma with his back against the entrance and adjusted himself a bit confused with his hands at his sides. Ryōma moved quickly and quietly toward the bed in the far corner of the room with an almost evil look in his eye. He approached the bed and immediately pressed his lips to the captain's. The boy placed a hand at the man's shoulder and pushed him down climbing on top of him, their mouths still joined. Tezuka wrapped his arms around the pale muscular body and held him tight. Their lips parted and their tongues entered the other as Ryōma removed the sheet from between them. The soft young fingers roamed over the captain's body brushing the fiery skin and both men started panting. The captain pulled away without opening his eyes and Ryōma's lips moved across his cheek and down his neck.

"Echizen…" the man whispered into the steamy night air.

The rookie moved his lips to Tezuka's ear leaving a trail of saliva from his tongue and seductively pleaded. "Do it again…"

The captain inhaled deeply gripping the boy tighter and rolled him onto his back. They stared at each other for a minute, Tezuka's fingers grazing over the boy's face and Ryōma's hands sliding up the man's chest, over his shoulders and into his hair. The golden orbs gazed into Tezuka's yearning for the man to touch him the way he'd touched him earlier. Ryōma felt the captain's thumb rub over his cheek and he whispered again.

"Buchō…"

Tezuka leaned down slowly to the boy kissing him tenderly and felt the arms around his neck tense. He combed his fingers through the soft mop of hair feeling the hands move from his neck down his sides and slip beneath his thin t-shirt. Ryōma's fingers ghosted up the captain's sides and his body was lit on fire. The boy's touch sent shivers through Tezuka's spine and he moaned softly into the boy's mouth. Ryōma moaned a bit and pulled away when the captain thrust against him slightly, his fingers sliding the man's shirt over his head. His desire for the man hadn't decreased at all, but he found himself wanting more than just Tezuka's body. He wanted the man to take him gently, he wanted to feel those lips against his, and he wanted a significant connection for a change.

Their lips joined again and boy's fingers were on the man's back sliding down to his boxers. Tezuka and Ryōma slipped their hands beneath the other's elastic at the same time and glided the clothing down. The boy squirmed out of his cutoff sweatpants and the man kicked off his underwear. Tezuka reached to and opened his beside table and grabbed a condom, the boy's tongue swimming around in his mouth. He thrust against the boy again and clenched his eyes. He decided they'd do it properly this time and pulled back to cover himself. The head rubbed against Ryōma's entrance and the lips were separated, Tezuka placing his at the boy's ear to whisper.

"Are you ready?"

When the boy nodded, the soft lips kissed along the shell of his ear then down his neck and over his collar bone. Tezuka kissed across Ryōma's chest and back up the other side of his neck and down his jaw. They connected their mouths again rubbing their tongues together and the man pushed into the boy. Without pulling away this time, they both moaned. Tezuka moved slowly savoring the flavor on the rookie's lips, the sweat from the boy's skin and the fire from Ryōma's soul. The boy unwillingly pulled away from the soft lips at his and inhaled deeply. His arms tightened around the captain's back he pulled the man's mouth to his ear. He needed to feel the warm breath, hear the soft moans, taste Tezuka's aura.

The man started thrusting harder and Ryōma started pushing back against him. Tezuka's fingers clenched around the boy's pale shoulders and he felt the pressure at his brim.

"Echi… zen…" he whispered past the boy's ear.

"Tezuka—," the boy said softly through clipped inhales.

Ryōma climaxed with a soft groan and Tezuka came seconds later moaning into the boy's ear. The man slowed and felt soft lips brushing over his. "Don't stop," the boy whispered and pressed his face to Tezuka's. They licked the insides of the other's mouth as the last few bursts left their bodies.

After a several minutes of kisses and allowing the strength to return to their bodies somewhat, Tezuka pulled out and uncovered himself tossing the sullied sheath to the trash. Ryōma rolled onto his side and the captain wrapped his body around the rookie's. The boy's eyes closed slowly as he felt the captain laying soft gentle kisses over his neck and shoulder. Tezuka's lips brushed over an uneven part of the boy's flesh and he opened his eyes. He pulled his hand from around Ryōma's waist and traced the scar with his fingers.

"How did you get this?" the man asked softly hoping the boy was still awake.

Ryōma smirked lightly. "I fell out of a tree when I was little."

"You don't really strike me as the type that climbed trees."

"I didn't… but the sunset was really pretty that day. Someone told me a long time ago that if you're up high enough, the sun never sets. So I climbed the tree hoping it wouldn't go away and when it did, I stood up to try to see it again, but I lost my balance."

Tezuka squeezed the boy in his arms and kissed his shoulder again. "I had a dream like this."

"Yeah?" The boy raised a brow and nuzzled himself back into his captain's body. "I'm glad I can make your dreams come true."

The man chuckled softly and kissed up the boy's neck. "I woke up before we'd gotten very far."

Ryōma smirked and the two drifted quickly off to sleep in each other's arms.

-----

Tezuka and Ryōma were roused by the captain's alarm clock at 0530. They both stretched and Tezuka kissed the boy's soft sleep ruffled hair. Ryōma's eyes went wide and he sat up turning to the captain at his side. "Shit!"

The man raised a brow trying not to show his worry and propped himself up on his elbow as the boy scrambled out of the bed and pulled on his cutoffs. "What happened?"

"I forgot to turn off my alarm clock before I came in here last night." The boy pressed his ear to the door. "It's been going off for a half-hour already."

Tezuka smirked watching the boy a bit relieved and sat up. Ryōma slid the door back quietly and moved down the hall without a sound. How could he have forgotten something so seemingly important? He was going to definitely catch hell for this if anyone found out.

"Banzai!"

The captain was pulling on his t-shirt when he heard several people yell down the hall. He looked to the door and rolled his eyes when he saw the boy standing in the middle of his doorway then finished getting dressed. Ryōma was greeted with the cheer as soon as he rounded the corner. Everyone was in his room with the exception of Momo and Kaidō and he made his way to the clock shutting it off. His comrades all congratulated him as they left the room and the boy flopped down on his bed, his eyes meeting the ceiling. He was glad they were going to be doing a simulation today because that meant less teasing, and he could take out some of his embarrassment on his teammates. He'd only be hitting them with paint, but it was good enough to make him feel a little better.

Ryōma dressed and headed out for the gym. He felt bad for being late to his informal training date with Momo but figured the man would understand. As he walked to the building, he smiled at the recollection of the night before. The boy remembered thinking he wanted the man to be tender with him and his smile grew when images of that tenderness filled his head and ears. It was as if the captain knew what he was thinking, almost like he was inside the boy's head. He honestly hadn't been expecting that.

Tezuka made sure he stayed in his room until the rest of the team were safely back in their own quarters. He swiftly moved down the hall to the elevator like any other morning and was relieved when the doors opened before anyone else entered the hall. The man relaxed as he crossed the briefing room to his office and propped the door open. He sat at his desk and began some light paperwork. His mind kept wandering to the boy and last night and the history behind the scar on his shoulder and… What was he doing? His adrenaline was pumping and he reasoned there was no way he could be productive sitting at a desk, at least for the time being. He went back to the elevator and back upstairs. Fuji greeted him with a wide grin when the doors opened.

**TBC...**

VVVVV

I hope this chapter is received better than the last. Thank you for reading and, as always, criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Chapter 9 is here. My brain has been an absolute mess with this story. There are so many couples to keep track of and so many dirty things for them to do that I haven't even begun to... well let's just say I really wish my fingers worked as fast as my brain. Hopefully I can strategically put together Chapter 10 so that it makes sense to those of you that aren't living inside my head. So here it is...

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; ...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Prince of Tennis_ or any translation of the title.

-----

"Good afternoon gentlemen."

Fuji, Inui and Tezuka were standing before the rest of the team in their private hangar. They were all in their flight jumpsuits waiting for instruction as the strategist spoke.

"The reason I've arranged this simulation is to help develop this team's overall flight skill. Let me begin by informing you that the team apprehended on our mission to the galactic border was not a team sent by any known military. We believe those men were recruited by former military personnel and could be former military personnel themselves. While their skill was exceptional for civilians, their flight styles leaned toward basic military maneuvers and training. I would like you all to use this opportunity to abandon your military training, somewhat, and become more lucid as far as how you move your ships. The captain, Inui-san and I will be in the control center observing and will offer advice and instruction when necessary."

The team confirmed what they'd heard and Inui cleared his throat.

"Your ships have all been equipped with simulation ammunition and artillery so feel free to play as you like and don't hold back."

There was a second confirmation before Tezuka spoke.

"Be careful, gentlemen. While this is only simulation, you will still be in a free Geospace quadrant. We only have so much control over what can happen out there."

The third and final confirmation came and the team was off. The three men had made it to the control center just in time to hear the radio checks and take-off clearances. They stared intently at the monitors and waited for the fun to begin. This team was truly amazing. While they had indeed abandoned their formal military training, the skill level hadn't diminished at all for any of them. Tezuka stood with his arms folded over his chest and watched as the dots on the screens seemingly danced around the emptiness that was space.

"What do you think, Buchō?" Fuji asked over his shoulder.

The man took a step forward and squinted. "Bring up the monitors for Kilo1, please."

Tezuka looked to the screen showing Eiji's ship and flight path. The redhead had been chasing down all the team members systematically trying to help them boost their evasion skills. They had all gotten better than they were several weeks ago, but Eiji constantly stayed at the top of that pyramid by a good margin. On a few occasions, Ōishi had decided to run the pursuit of Eiji in an attempt to prolong his record of keeping pace with his other half. The medic was the only one capable of staying on the redhead's tail for more than ten minutes.

Tezuka's voice chirped over the radio. "Kilo1 run ambush with Mike1."

After the acknowledgement, Inui leaned down to a control operator. "Pull up Echo1, please."

Ryōma was thoroughly enjoying himself flipping and spinning and shooting. He was attempting to relieve some frustration for being found out so quickly and not really paying much attention to what he was supposed to be doing. He'd fired on just about every ship that was out there with him and had chased Eiji several times before giving up.

"Echo1 seek and destroy Ōscar1," Inui instructed.

"Kilo3," Fuji was watching Kaidō on a third monitor, "relax a bit and try to have some fun. I know you have more skills than that."

The drills ran like that for about two hours when they started to run low on ammunition. Each pilot had gained a considerable amount of lucidity and the three in the control tower appeared to be satisfied. Inui looked to Tezuka and Fuji. "I think that should be fine for today. We should do something like this at least once a week along with regular training."

The captain nodded. "That sounds like a good idea Inui. Call them in."

"All units seek and destroy all units." Tezuka and Inui looked to Fuji with mild confusion. What was he doing? "Last man standing gets a free dinner out on Fox1."

The two men smirked and watched the monitors. It would definitely be interesting to see who won this little skirmish.

-----

The team had been instructed to remain in the hangar until every ship had returned. Momo couldn't get his mind to focus and had been the first to return. He sat in his ship while the rest of the team returned slowly but surely thinking… Why would Kaidō lie to him? What was he so embarrassed about? His furrowed brow rose in light confusion. Why did it bother him so much that Kaidō lied at all? It wasn't as if they were dating or even liked each other, right? So then why did he care if that guy had been with one other person or thirty?

All the members of the team had made it into the hangar, the winner being Kawamura, and were dismounting their ships. Momo joined the group staying toward the back trying to disguise the fact that he wasn't really listening. They'd mentioned something about regular training and congratulations but that was about all the navigator had gotten out of the conversation.

"You're dismissed until tomorrow."

Momo heard that sentence loud and clear and stormed past the rest of the group. He needed to get away from everyone and think. He wanted to know why Kaidō had been bothering him so much. Was he actually jealous? Did he really like the guy? What the hell was going on? There was a tough grip on his elbow and he ripped his arm away before turning around to see the captain and the rest of the team staring at him wide-eyed. His eyes looked over the small crowd and landed on the interrogator narrowing immediately. Damn that guy! He turned quickly and stormed down to the hangar locker room removing his jumpsuit and leaving before anyone showed up.

He'd made it to the public gym without seeing anyone and lost himself in the machines. The ones at the training center gym were better, but he'd learned from Echizen that no one from the team really used that facility. Without realizing it, he'd worked up a sweat for almost three hours and hurried back to the dorm. They were supposed to have another group dinner and he was already late for it. He didn't really get much out of that training session earlier that afternoon either, so he figured he'd talk to Tezuka when they were finished eating. There was definitely a lot of explaining he had to do.

"Oi, where have you been?"

Momo was in his room pulling on his shirt when he heard Ryōma's voice. He looked to the boy and smirked. "Sorry, I guess I'm just having a bad day."

"What happened to you?"

The two exited the dorm and headed toward the diner. "What are you talking about?"

The younger man shrugged. "You just seemed out of it before and you looked like someone kicked your puppy when Buchō grabbed your arm."

Momo lowered his head. "Oh… that." He tried to chuckle a bit. "Don't worry about it." They needed to talk about something else. "So how was your little sleep over with Buchō? I never got a chance to ask you."

Ryōma's face turned bright red and he dropped his eyes.

The navigator's orbs shifted to his companion and smiled. "That good, huh?"

The rookie didn't say a word.

"Why are you late for dinner?"

The golden eyes shifted nervously over the ground as the two walked. Momo chuckled at the younger man and draped his arm over Ryōma's shoulders. They were only twenty minutes late when they walked through the door and Momo's tension returned, but not in full. The friendly and playful atmosphere made it near impossible for his anger to return completely so he did his best to not pay attention to the snake opposite the table.

-----

Tezuka was staring at the ceiling in his room with his phone in his hand about to send Ryōma a text message summoning the boy to his room. His bed seemed a bit more comfortable after he'd spent the night with the rookie and there was a light smile dusting his lips. He let his eyes close slowly and thought about what happened over the course of the day.

XXXXX

He'd managed to avoid too many questions from Fuji that morning as he was leaving his office to burn off some adrenaline and spent pretty much the whole morning thinking about the blissful night before with Ryōma. The man became all business when the simulation was running and afterwards went to his office to catch up on the paperwork he'd neglected after waking up. Tezuka had told Kawamura that he wouldn't be able to attend dinner that evening much to his dismay and had spent the rest of the day noting, signing and writing up various things.

At some point after dinner was over, the man heard a light knock at his office door and welcomed Momo in to speak with him. "I'm sorry about earlier, Buchō. Please forgive me for being so rude to you."

"It's alright, Momo. Is something bothering you?" the captain said and set his pen to the side.

The younger man shrugged. "Not really. I've just been feeling a little off since the last mission, I guess."

"Why don't you get some rest Momo?"

"Yes, Buchō." The navigator stood and headed for the door. "Buchō?"

Tezuka raised a brow.

"If it's not going to be a bother for you, and since I wasn't really all there today, do you think I could go out tomorrow for another training session?" the younger man asked tentatively.

The captain picked up his pen and cleared his throat. "I suppose that will depend on how you are feeling in the morning. If you're up for it tomorrow, I'll allow you to do the training with me."

Momo's eyes widened. "Do you mean that, Buchō?"

"I do. Now go rest up. I won't hold back on you."

"Yes, Buchō."

When the elated Momo closed the door behind him, Tezuka looked up from his papers. The corner of his mouth curled into a smile at the nostalgia.

XXXXX

The man exhaled loudly and closed his phone. He rolled onto his side and set the device on his beside table. Momo was indeed a worthy opponent, as were all the STOPP members, but unfortunately if he wanted the navigator to get any proper training in, he'd have to work up to his full abilities. He decided to not tell anyone about the session to lessen the distraction for the spar, but he'd still need to be on his toes in the morning. The captain let out a sigh at the thought of not being with Ryōma for a second night, but reasoned they had plenty more in their future.

-----

Eiji lay on his side in his bed facing the wall when Ōishi slid the door open stepping into his lover's dark room and closing the door behind him. The medic raised a brow and walked over to the bed placing a hand gently on the redhead's hip and setting his lips on that soft red hair. Eiji had felt terrible ever since they'd spoken with Momo about the guy he'd started seeing and was moping around in private for the past two days. He smiled lightly for a moment when his lover kissed his head and pulled the sheets tighter underneath his chin.

Ōishi smirked and sat on the bed, his head resting on his lover's side. "Are you going to stay like this for a while?"

"I just feel awful. Momo-Chan looked so mad."

The medic smirked and kissed Eiji's side through the sheet rubbing his hands along the man's back. "He probably would have found out eventually. Besides, imagine how bad you would feel right now if we hadn't told him."

The evader sighed and loosened up a bit. "That's true."

"I read somewhere that if you worry too much you'll get premature wrinkles in your forehead."

Eiji raised a brow and turned his head to the medic. "Is that true?"

"I'm not sure." Ōishi smiled sweetly into Eiji's big dark eyes.

"Well if it is, your entire face should be one giant wrinkle." Eiji brushed his finger down the center of Ōishi's forehead and they chuckled lightly to each other.

"I should be allowed to worry more than other people. I'm a military medical officer." He stuck his tongue out playfully at his lover and Eiji's fingers combed through his short dark hair.

They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as Eiji's hand slid over the back of Ōishi's head and rubbed his thumb over the man's ear. The medic leaned toward his lover's head and kissed his shoulder. He pressed his hand to Eiji's chest adjusting himself so he was laying over the redhead's side and leaned down to kiss him again. They moaned softly into each other's lips when the medic's groin rubbed against the redhead's butt and the kiss deepened. Their tongues played with each other, their hands combed, brushed and rubbed familiar parts and Ōishi pulled back slightly with a smile.

"Are you feeling better now?"

The evader smirked lightly. "A little, I guess."

"If I did this…," the brunette kissed Eiji's ear gently, " … would you feel better?"

"Hmm…" The redhead smiled letting his eyes close slowly as his head fell to face the wall. "I might."

Ōishi returned the smile and moved his lips to his lover's neck while his hand slowly teased a nipple through the redhead's thin t-shirt.

"What about this?" Eiji moaned through a soft exhale. "Would that make you feel better?"

Eiji's hand maneuvered its way down the medic's back and slipped beneath his pants squeezing the smooth firm orb. "Maybe…"

The medic's hand slid further down the redhead's body and rubbed over his growing desire. The evader glided his hand to the cleft of Ōishi's ass and rubbed at the tight little hole prodding gently. Ōishi let out a soft groan into Eiji's neck moving his lips back up to the man's ear. "How about that?"

"I think so…"

Eiji was getting short of breath and the hand at his groin started to rub harder. Ōishi felt pressure sliding into his rectum and groaned again into his lover's ear. He grabbed Eiji's stiff member through the redhead's pajamas and stroked slowly as Eiji added a third finger to the medic's rear sliding in and out a bit faster. The redhead felt pressure against his hip and bit his bottom lip when he groaned. Ōishi was panting heavily into Eiji's ear brushing his lips and tongue over it and he slipped his other hand down the man's back into his waistband.

The redhead felt his pants being pulled over his body and the pressure on his side was gone for a moment. Ōishi replaced his hand around his lover's pulsing erection and began stroking again a bit faster. Eiji moaned a bit louder and kicked the rest of the way out of his pants. He removed his fingers from his lover and pushed the man's pants as far down as he could letting the stiff member rub raw against his skin. The redhead reached under the small mattress and pulled out a condom and thin tube of lubrication then dropped them both just behind him on the bed.

"Do it…" the redhead pleaded softly and ran his hand up his lover's bare chest clenching the moistening skin.

Ōishi's lips were back at Eiji's ear and his hand started pumping faster as it tightened a bit. "Would that make you feel better?"

Eiji groaned and clenched one of the medic's nipples between his fingers twisting gently. "Oh… yeah…"

Ōishi clenched his eyes shut and groaned as well unintentionally rubbing his uncovered head against Eiji's entrance. He released the redhead's hard-on quickly to slip his arm between the man's legs and started pumping again a bit slower but just as tight. The medic had long since gotten used to applying protection and lube with one hand and did so again effortlessly. He squeezed a bit of grease onto Eiji and lifted the leg to his shoulder releasing the erection and straddling the other leg on the mattress. Eiji clenched his hands into the bed when Ōishi slid into him and they both groaned.

The medic gripped the redhead's ankle at his shoulder sliding in and out of the man's rectum smoothly. The fingers ghosted down Eiji's leg and the arm wrapped tightly around the soft milky thigh as Ōishi worked harder and faster. They panted heavily and groaned through clenched teeth, Ōishi moving faster and Eiji pushing back against the pressure. Eiji's leg slipped from the medic's shoulder when he came and grunted into the bed. Ōishi let out a groan when he felt the hole around his member rotating and opened his eyes to see his lover's back. The medic placed a hand at the man's shoulder and another at the man's hip and started pounding away again.

When they were making love, Eiji liked to be on his back, but it was a different story when they were fucking. He started grinding back against Ōishi clenching his fists and toes trying not to make too much noise and he felt the man's fingers tighten on his body. The brunette thrust a few more times into his lover and burst inside him grunting through a locked jaw. Eiji was still pushing back against him when he slowed a bit and pleaded over his shoulder.

"Please… don't stop…"

Ōishi smiled almost evilly trying to catch his breath and ran his fingers from his lover's shoulder up his spine into his hair. His other hand slid across the redhead's pelvis and wrapped around the still stiff erection pumping fervently. Eiji's arms weakened beneath him and there was a gentle tug in his hair. He sat back into his lover, the member still sliding in and out deep and fast and his neck met with soft warm lips. Eiji felt the medic's lips traveling up and down his neck, ear and shoulder and there was a hand sliding over his chest under his shirt. The red hair landed on Ōishi's shoulder when the man started teasing Eiji's nipple and the evader was almost paralyzed with pleasure. The hand on his erection was pumping faster… the breath on his neck was getting hotter… the fingers at his nipple were squeezing tighter… the member in his ass was thrusting harder. There were fingers clenching tightly at the back of the medic's head and he didn't realize how loud Eiji was getting until…

The redhead exploded for the second time with a loud groan toward the ceiling and collapsed forward unable to support himself with his arms. His eyes were still closed when his lover pulled out and lay on the outside of the bed running his fingers over Eiji's sweaty shirt. He managed to rotate his head so he could see his lover's face when he opened his eyes and they smiled again to each other trying to get their breathing back to normal. Ōishi placed his hand gently on Eiji's cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Are you ok?"

The redhead giggled lightly. "Yeah… You always know how to cheer me up."

They chuckled together and the medic kissed Eiji's nose. "We're going to hear it tomorrow, you know?"

"I'm sorry." Eiji's eyes widened a bit. "Was I really that loud?"

"Yeah…" Ōishi pressed his body against the evader's and they wrapped their legs around each other's.

"You're just so good… How can I not scream my head off?"

They giggled to each other again and shared a chaste kiss. "I love you, Eiji," the medic whispered against the redhead's face.

"I love you too, Shūichirō," Eiji replied. Ōishi's smile widened at the sound of his given name coming from his lover's lips. They gazed into each other's eyes until the medic's lids began to droop and the two fell asleep tangled together.

-----

Momo was in the STOPP hangar locker room after his unofficial training session with the captain. The man had given him a more than descent workout and some helpful advice for the future. He hung up his jumpsuit and started to change into his gym clothes. His morning exercise date with Ryōma had been cancelled for the day because Momo wanted to be able to put up a good fight for Tezuka later. The navigator had just pulled on his shorts when he heard a familiarly agitating voice behind him.

"Your aim was for shit yesterday."

Kaidō's voice rang in his head and for some reason his chest started to ache a bit. Momo's brows furrowed with anger as all the conversations and emotions came rushing back to him. Without turning to face the man, he clenched his eyes shut and spoke firmly.

"Go fuck yourself."

The snake raised a brow at the statement and crossed his arms over his chest. He could tell definitively from the look the navigator had given him after the simulation that he was more than a little pissed about something, but wasn't sure how to go about extracting the information. Though he was used to reaching down people's throats and pulling the words out himself, it was a little different this time with Momo… but why?

"What's your problem?"

Momo pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it angrily into his locker. He tried to keep his voice steady and his emotions in check, but it wasn't working for him too well. The words came from his mouth much rougher than he thought they would.

"Leave me alone."

"Why?" was the interrogator's immediate response.

The navigator dropped his head trying to cool down. He was breathing deeply and evenly and his eyes were closed. He hadn't turned to face Kaidō yet for fear that he'd punch the man upon first glance and didn't want to risk having to be reprimanded for inter-departmental violence. His fists were clenched at his sides so tight that his knuckles were turning white. That grating voice floated into his ears again.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?"

Kaidō was getting a little irritated, but kept his voice steady. It was probably something stupid and childish. Whatever it was, the interrogator didn't feel like catching attitude from this idiot because he wasn't having a good day, so he waited for an answer. Momo didn't move or reply to Kaidō for several minutes and when he finally opened his mouth to speak, his hands began to tremble.

"You lied to me."

The sentence came out low and gruff. Momo felt the sweat beading on his forehead and his arms started shaking a bit more. He was so angry he almost couldn't hold it in anymore. Kaidō's eyes widened at the navigator's tone. It was rather intimidating and he could almost see the enraged smoke pouring from the man's lips. His eyes closed and he leaned his shoulder against the wall about two meters from the irate navigator. He knew exactly what Momo was talking about and lowered his head.

"Sssshu… So what? It's not like we're in love or anything."

"That's not the point, asshole!" Momo turned instantly at the snake's comment, his anger finally at its limit. His face was turning red when he screamed.

Kaidō lifted his eyes to Momo but didn't move otherwise. He locked his orbs with the navigator's and held them. "Would it have made a difference if you knew?"

The bandana-man's voice was steady and irritably calm which enraged Momo even further. "Who the fuck cares?!"

The shouting was getting annoying so Kaidō raised his voice a bit and took a few steps toward his teammate. "What are you more pissed about? The fact that you're not the first guy that's fucked me or the fact that I lied about it?!"

The two glared at each other for several seconds. They were much closer than a few minutes ago and Momo felt like he could just reach out and strangle the bandana-bastard. He took a deep breath and sat heavily down on the end of the bench in the center of the lockers. His arms were resting on his knees, his head was bowed and his eyes were closed. He needed to calm down before this argument got out of hand. Momo inhaled deeply several times before he spoke again. His voice was soft and even this time.

"Why did you lie?"

Kaidō's eyes shifted away from the dark spiky hair. He resumed his stance from earlier; arms crossed over his chest and back leaned against the wall of metal. It seemed Momo was more concerned about Kaidō's little untruth than anything else, but why? The navigator shouldn't have cared that much about his past or any other aspect of the man's life really, so why was this so important? Momo looked up to the interrogator, his eyes were still very much angry, but he'd calmed down significantly over the last several minutes. When Kaidō didn't answer, Momo answered for him.

"Did you not want the other people you are sleeping with to find out?"

That got Kaidō's attention and his eyes snapped back to the man on the bench. "What the hell did you say?"

Now it was Momo's turn to be silent. He glared back at the snake, eyes unwavering, expression unchanging, and waited. Kaidō leaned down a bit and shouted clenching his fists.

"Oi, I've never cheated on anyone in my damn life!"

"Who was it?" Momo kept his eyes on Kaidō as the man leaned back against the lockers.

"Some senpai from another academy a few years ago…" he said after a pause.

"Who?" the navigator insisted.

Kaidō sighed deeply and spoke softly. "A-- Atobe… Keigo…"

Momo's eyes widened and he sat up in surprise. "Atobe Keigo? As in the current head of the IAF academic board? That guy?!"

The snake's eyes shifted away from the man on the bench again. "Yeah… him…"

"Wow. How long were you with him?"

"Too long."

Momo's wide eyes lowered and shifted from side to side. It was almost unbelievable that this guy had dated such a dynamic and unattainable man. Atobe Keigo was said to be one of the most important men in the entire military as far as his history went. The navigator was slightly awed with the knowledge and looked back to Kaidō. "How did you manage to get him?"

"He came after me…"

"I doubt that."

"… and the guy's a complete asshole."

Kaidō ignored the comment and shifted his eyes back toward Momo.

"Anyone else?"

The snake shrugged without meeting those dark eyes and Momo smirked.

"That many, huh?"

He finally looked to the navigator again and sighed. This was going to get really annoying really fast if it wasn't all laid out, so Kaidō complied.

"I dated some guy from Fudōmine a while ago and there were a few one-nighters," he said through another long sigh.

The navigator raised a brow. "A few?"

"Drunken regrets and nothing more."

The bandana-man closed his eyes again and lowered his head. After a few moments of silence, he heard Momo's voice again.

"Why did you lie?"

He opened his eyes to the man on the bench and rolled them with a short exasperated sigh. "Does it matter?"

"No." Momo's eyes dropped to the floor briefly then went back to the other man. "… but I still want to know."

Kaidō raised a brow in confusion not taking his eyes from Momo's. What was with this guy? Why did he want to know all this stuff? He was being so forceful about knowing too… why? His eyes finally shifted from Momo's and he spoke almost remorsefully.

"You were supposed to be a drunken regret." He dared a glance back to the navigator.

Momo raised a brow. "Wasn't I?"

"You don't go back to a drunken regret. They're regrettable for a reason."

"So what changed?"

Kaidō's cheeks dusted pink and he turned his head away. "I don't know."

Momo grinned widely with realization. "You liked it didn't you?"

"… Shut up." Kaido took a few steps toward the locker room exit.

The navigator stood, his eyes following the slowly retreating man. "I fucked you so well you couldn't put me in that category."

Kaidō stopped and sweat beaded lightly on his upper lip. "I said shut up."

Momo's grin grew when he heard the frustration in Kaidō's voice as his volume increased and spoke almost smugly. "You came back to me because I was the best dick you've ever had."

Kaidō turned abruptly and slammed Momo against the lockers and shouted. "I said shut the fuck up!"

Momo was still grinning and the snake's palm stiffened against his bare chest. They glared at each other for several seconds before Kaidō pressed his lips to Momo's inhaling deeply. Their tongues mingled a bit and the interrogator pulled back, his lips still brushing Momo's, and the navigator spoke softly.

"I wouldn't have come back either if I didn't like it."

He smirked when Kaidō's mildly shocked eyes met his and his lips smashed against the snake's. Kaidō's mouth traveled quickly down Momo's neck and chest and the man was on his knees. He kissed and licked over the man's stomach as the navigator's hands rested on Kaidō's head. The snake released the hardening member from the navigator's shorts and swallowed it instantly. Momo's head fell back against the metal and his fingers slipped under the bandana. Kaidō sucked and rotated and flicked at the throbbing need in his mouth and Momo's fingers clenched in the shaggy dark hair. He released after ten of the most pleasurable minutes of his life and Kaidō swallowed adding a few more flicks and licks.

The snake sat on the bench and kissed Momo's stomach while his panting subsided and was pushed onto his back. There were fingers at his pants closures and lips on his lower stomach under his shirt. When Momo pulled Kaidō out, he started stroking lightly and looked up to the interrogator's light eyes a bit nervously.

"I… I've never done this before."

Kaidō smirked and spoke challengingly. "I'll let you know when I don't like it."

Momo's brow furrowed and he slid his lips around the member and down the shaft as far as he could. He wasn't going to lose to that damned snake at anything.

**TBC...**

-----

Ok so there wasn't really any TezuRyō in this one, but there will be as soon as I write 10. Um... let me know what you think and thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I don't really have anything to say regarding this chapter other than here it is, but that's lame. Um... I realize that some of the readers have been a little disappointed with this story due to the lack of Pillar Pair coverage in the last few chapters, but I assure you... it's brewing. So I hope you enjoy. Here you are.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi, harsh language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; ...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story.

-----

Kawamura was standing over the stove stirring a pot full of pasta at the diner. As he stared into the lightly boiling pot, his mind wandered to the impromptu training session with the team from the day before. _Last man standing gets a free dinner out on Fox1._ Fuji's words rang out in the chef's ears and a smile breached his lips. He remembered being unusually determined to win that spar, but couldn't really figure out why. Had he become that infatuated with Fuji over the last several months?

He didn't really understand what had changed since the two of them had joined the team. They had gone to Seishun Academy together for the entire time they'd been there and were even in several of the same academic classes. Fuji and Kawamura had known each other since they were children, so why the sudden change toward him?

"Taka-san, be careful!"

Fuji's voice floated into his ears as boiling water splashed onto his forearm.

"Ack!"

Kawamura took a few steps back and cradled his arm to his chest. Fuji was at his side in an instant with a cool cloth and smiled up to him.

"Are you alright Taka-san?" Fuji asked as he set the cloth on the chef's arm.

Kawamura stared at the pot with wide eyes then turned slowly to Fuji. He hadn't allowed a pot of anything to boil over in so long he couldn't even remember what it may have been. What was happening to him? "I… I'm fine. Thank you Fuji."

Kawamura wiped his arm and stepped back up to the stove. The cloth was gently discarded and he began again to stir. He turned the burner down a bit and heard over his shoulder…

"Are you sure? This type of thing… I've never seen that happen before. It's not like you?"

"Really… I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

He didn't turn to Fuji when he replied, but he could feel the shorter man's eyes on him. Fuji had again offered to help him with the preparations and he'd graciously accepted. The strategist had been washing vegetables on the opposite counter while Kawamura worked miracles around him, but he seemed a bit reluctant to go back to his task. The chef stared into the pot again. He started breathing heavy… his grip tightened on the wooden spoon. His eyes closed briefly and he whirled around to face… no one.

Fuji had silently retreated to the sink and was picking up the vegetable brush when Kawamura's dark eyes landed on his back. Fuji… The dark orbs glided slowly over what he knew to be a lean body under his teammate's t-shirt. They traveled over his narrow shoulders and down what he could see of Fuji's arm and rested on his fingers. He took several deep breaths and his gaze returned to the toned back and slowly drifted down.

The strategist had on a pair of well worn and faded combat blues that rode low on his hips. They had several frays and holes in various places and seemed to shape his lower body very nicely. Kawamura's eyes rolled over Fuji's hips and slowly shifted to the firm round canvas covered rear end. He gnawed gently on his bottom lip and his breath caught in his throat. His chest began to ache and he heard that beautifully sweet voice again.

"So, Taka-san… what was it that distracted you from cooking?"

Kawamura shook his head lightly and quickly turned back to the stove. "No… nothing."

He heard a light giggle. "Come now, Taka-san. You've never dozed off like that before in a kitchen that I've seen."

Kawamura sighed and smiled. There was no sense denying it, but he didn't want to tell Fuji the truth… not yet. He still had a lot to think about. How do you tell someone you want to be more than just a friend and teammate without making things awkward between you?

"I was just… thinking of where you should take me for dinner," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um… do you have anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"Now, now Taka-san, you know you are supposed to choose the restaurant."

"I guess it can't be helped then."

"I would imaging you would be a bit more particular than I about where you eat when you dine out, being a chef."

Kawamura turned off the burner and placed a straining lid over the pot. He walked the pot over to the divided sink and stood beside Fuji. "I don't really dine out that often so I'm not really sure what places are good. Maybe I should ask Eiji and Ōishi where they eat when they go out."

Fuji turned to the taller man and smiled. "That seems like a safe idea."

"You may want to stand back a bit, Fuji, while I drain this."

Kawamura tipped the pot and Fuji took a step away from the rapidly rising steam. Kawamura felt a bit of sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip as the rising heat glanced over his face. He shook the pot a bit then walked it back to the stove. Fuji's eyes never left the chef's body, he could feel it. His eyes shut and his hands clenched around the pot handles. What should he do?

-----

"Aaaah!"

Kaidō groaned loudly as Momo's head bobbed continuously in his lap. The navigator seemed a bit more skilled in this particular field than Kaidō was expecting, but he didn't have any complaints. His spiky headed peer had been down there for more than ten minutes and every second the snake thought he was going explode. Why had he waited so long to attack Momo? It was true… having sex with Momo had been better than any other person he'd been with… both times. He couldn't remember coming as intensely in any of his previous encounters with another partner… but Momo… He was just amazing. Kaidō believed that he'd never given a man oral sex before this and could only assume that the navigator employed techniques he enjoyed having done to himself.

The sliding ring around Kaidō's erection tightened a bit and he felt the warm wide muscle moving expertly over his awaiting release. His fingers tightened in the thick dark hair and he started thrusting up into Momo's mouth. He felt fingers ghosting their way beneath his shirt and brushing up his moistening body. Kaidō's groaning increased and he arched his back. One of his hands flew over his head from Momo's hair and gripped the bench just above him tightly. His hips continued grinding into the navigator's mouth and…

"GAAAAAH!"

Kaidō expelled what felt like his entire life into Momo's mouth and the navigator continued sucking. He felt Momo's fingernails rake gently down his chest and stomach and his eyes clenched tighter. Why wasn't he stopping? He hadn't even slowed down. What was Momo doing down there?

"Mo—"

Kaidō tried to speak but couldn't. There were too many wonderful things going on with his genitals for him to be able to do anything other than thrust and groan. He clenched his jaw and gave in. The hand in Momo's hair joined the other one over the snake's head. He gripped the flat wood tightly and tried to keep from bucking too wildly into the mouth on his penis.

Momo swallowed every drop from Kaidō and didn't let up for a second. He slid the meat back and forth in his mouth flicking and licking when necessary. One hand clenched at the snake's hip and the other rubbed over the muscular stomach and chest. There was no way he'd let that damn Mamushi give better head than him.

He sucked a bit harder and heard the interrogator's favorable response. Kaidō's moans filled the entire locker room and played in Momo's ears as a symphony would to a maestro. The groaning man sounded close again and Momo started playing with a nipple. He clenched the pectoral in his hand and teased the center with his thumb and forefinger. The navigator felt Kaidō was ready to burst and pinched down hard. He wrenched the nipple to the right and Kaidō screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Momo's mouth filled quickly for the second time when the snake's hips lifted… he swallowed everything. His head slowed significantly as the last few burst were shot out. Kaidō was panting unbelievably hard. Momo could feel the tension drain from his body immediately. He released the nipple and brushed his hand over Kaidō quickly. The fingers ghosted over the lucid man's testicles and Momo heard him try to speak again.

"Mo—"

"You want more?" The navigator's voice was seductive and enticing.

"Fuck…" Kaidō whispered through labored breaths.

Momo chuckled and dragged his tongue up the side of the shaft as it softened. He sucked a bit at the tip again and stopped after only a few seconds. His jaw hurt… a lot. Damn… He trailed his lips down the shrinking member and kissed over Kaidō's hip and thigh. He shifted his eyes up to the interrogator and smiled.

"You said you'd let me know when you wanted me to stop…"

There was a soft grumble in response.

"… but I didn't hear you tell me to stop."

"… fuck up…"

Momo smirked at the half audible reply. "I can keep going if you want."

Kaidō felt Momo's open mouth and tongue running all over his enflamed groin and smirked back. "I'll bet you can't."

Momo looked up to Kaidō with a devilish smile. "Want to try me?"

"You've never done that before, right?"

"That didn't seem to matter to you."

"You're jaw is sore now, isn't it?"

Momo's eyes narrowed and shifted away.

"You probably won't be able to do that again for a few days."

"Shut up…"

"That's what you get for over exerting yourself, dumbass." Kaidō managed to laugh a bit.

"Who would want to do that every day anyway?" Momo grumbled as he rubbed his jaw and sat back.

Kaidō wiped his damp face with his shirt and smirked. "It doesn't matter though. It'll probably never be that good again." He draped his arm over his eyes and whispered again. "Jesus…"

The soft word reached Momo's ears and his eyes shifted back to the bench. That devilish smile returned and he rested his back against his locker. "I really am the best you've ever had, aren't I?"

The snake groaned distastefully and attempted to roll his covered eyes. "Shut up."

Momo chuckled again and let his head fall back, eyes never leaving the man on the bench. "Say it…"

Kaidō reached down and fixed his shorts then painstakingly sat up and retrieved his bandanna from the floor. He placed the cloth back on his head and replied softly. "Fuck off."

They heard the door open and Momo looked in that direction. He couldn't wipe the smile from his lips and his eyes caught Kaidō's. They heard Echizen and Eiji getting louder as they got closer and Momo let his eyes close slowly. Kaidō pushed off the bench releasing an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes again as he headed for the door. He nodded lightly to his teammates when he saw them and they smiled and nodded back.

"What's with Kaidō-senpai?"

"He did look a bit irritated didn't he? Oi, Momo-Chan."

"Oi, Momo-senpai."

Momo opened his eyes and nodded to Eiji and Echizen. "Oi."

"What do you look so happy about, hm?" Eiji smiled suggestively hopeful.

"Does it have anything to do with Kaidō-senpai?" Echizen shot Momo a knowing glance.

Momo smirked again still seated on the floor against the locker and rubbed at his jaw. "He's just pissed 'cause I know something he doesn't want me to know."

The two watched confused as Momo stood and pulled his shirt from his locker. He heard Echizen's voice as he headed for the exit and pulled the shirt over his head. "What do you know?"

He chuckled a final time. "Nothing you should worry about, princess."

-----

"What do you suppose that was all about?" The rookie watched his friend and teammate in mild confusion as the older man walked toward the exit of the locker room.

"I'm not really sure." The two walked to the opposite door to the hangar as Eiji spoke. "He wasn't in a good mood at all yesterday and he seemed unusually distracted during the simulation. I wonder what made him so giddy."

"Probably Kaidō-Senpai," Ryōma mused.

"Kaidō?" They approached the Kilo1 spacecraft and Eiji started to climb.

Ryōma leaned lightly against the ladder and folded his arms. "Maybe it's just me, but Momo-Senpai seems to have fun when he's irritating Kaidō-Senpai. He's kind of a sadist."

He didn't look up when he heard giggling from above and the ladder shifted with new weight when Eiji started his descent. "Momo-Chan a sadist? I can't even imagine that. He's such a sweetheart."

The rookie shrugged. "You never got pleasure from annoying someone, Senpai?"

"Only Ōishi..." Eiji jumped from about four rungs up and winked to Ryōma. "But that was only because I thought he was cute and never with malice... not like Momo and Kaidō go at it"

"I don't know. They just look like they enjoy pissing each other off."

Eiji chuckled and they headed back. Ryōma walked with Eiji from the STOPP hangar to the locker room. The redhead said he'd left something in his ship and whined about not wanting to go all by himself. It wasn't easy to resist his adorable plea, so Ryōma agreed to accompany him. The younger man stuffed his hands into his pockets and his mind began to wander. He thought about Tezuka... and the amazing evening they'd spent together. His face started to burn a bit and he smiled.

"Oh... what's all that about Ochibi-Chan?"

Ryōma's eyes widened and he lifted his head to his companion. Eiji glanced suggestively over his shoulder and batted his eyes mockingly. The rookie lowered his head again and let his hair dust over his face in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Reminiscing about all the fun you and Buchō had the other night?" Eiji giggled at himself and shifted his eyes to his short companion.

Ryōma's face brightened considerably. He furrowed his brow and spat back playfully. "I can't imagine we were as loud at you and Ōishi-Senpai were last night."

Eiji smirked. "Maybe after you two have been together a little longer you will be."

The older man turned toward the green haired boy and winked in victory. Together... were they really? It wasn't official, but Buchō didn't really seem like a casual sex type of person. The rookie suddenly felt warm hands sliding down his sides. There was warm breath at his ear... soft lips brushing over his neck. Tezuka was calling his name and Ryōma was very hot.

He and Eiji were out in the cloudy daylight heading toward Kawamura's restaurant. The team was supposed to have lunch together in a few minutes and Ryōma didn't feel like attending all of a sudden. He wanted to find Tezuka, rip off the man's clothes and do things with him that he'd only seen in movies and his imagination. His thin anxious fingers ran through his hair... he couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn... I forgot something in my room," he said, trying to sound as natural as possible.

Eiji looked to him and raised a brow. "What?"

Shit... now he had to think of something stupid. "Um...," he tried to think. "My cell phone..." Totally not believable.

Eiji smirked and wove his fingers together as he placed his hands behind his head. "Really?"

He could tell just by Eiji's tone that it was not at all a credible statement, but he really didn't care. "Yeah."

"Ok, let's go back then."

Golden eyes shifted to the side. "That's alright. There's no reason for both of us to be late just because I'm an idiot."

Eiji smirked again.

"I'll meet you all there. Excuse me."

Ryōma turned around nonchalantly and didn't notice his teammate shaking his head. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked briskly back to the STOPP dorm. His mind was so clouded with seeing the captain, he didn't even notice if anyone was in the building before he entered the elevator and hit the button for the basement. He wiped his palms on his pants as the doors slid open and walked purposefully across the conference room.

He peered into the captain's office silently and gazed at his commanding officer. The man was breath taking. His light brown hair dusted softly over his rapidly shifting eyes. His long slender fingers tapped swiftly over the keyboard. Ryōma wanted to kiss him... suck him... ride him... He moved as quickly and quietly as he could and was beside the man's desk in what could have been two seconds. Tezuka's dark eyes paused and landed on the rookie.

"What is it, Echizen?"

He sounded so cold... It made Ryōma a bit nervous. "I just wanted to make sure you were coming to lunch."

The icy orbs went back to the computer monitor and the tapping came from his fingers. "I'll be there. I'm busy right now."

Ryōma leaned in daringly, his tongue darting out across the smooth long neck. "I'd be a little upset if you skipped out again."

Tezuka stopped and sat back. He placed his elbows on the arm rests of his chair and looked to the rookie. It was a look of slight annoyance... and void of frivolity. "I'm in the middle of something and I need to finish before lunch."

Their eyes locked and Ryōma couldn't hold back. He lunged at the captain pressing their lips together and placing himself gingerly in the older man's lap. Tezuka was not resisting, but he wasn't advocating either. It was a bit frustrating, but Ryōma would break him. He slid a hand around the strong muscular side and clenched at the hard back while the other combed itself into the soft brown hair.

He glided his tongue gently over the full lips at his and slipped easily inside. His hips started rocking ever so slightly over the bulge he was expecting to feel any time. There was a soft moan from the younger man as a last resort. He was starting to feel a little silly in his actions, but he refused to open his eyes mid-kiss.

The mouths parted slowly and Ryōma brushed his lips over the soft cheek. He kissed tenderly down Tezuka's neck to his collar bone and sucked gently waiting for some type of response that he was still wanted by the man. He nipped and licked back up the neck and grazed his teeth over the shell of the ear.

"Will you really be there?" The breathy seductive plea came out no louder than a whisper, but there was still no reaction.

"I will... but I need to finish what I'm doing, if you don't mind."

Ryōma smirked. "Just remember..." His tongue traced the shell. "If you ever need any... release," his hips rocked roughly, "feel free to come find me. I'll always make time for you."

"Noted."

That cold voice came without a beat being skipped and Ryōma tried to hide the devastation to his ego as he pulled away. He kept his head down and shaded by his mop of hair and slid back to the floor. He was breathing harder than normal and bit his lower lip more out of frustration than temptation. As he turned toward the door, his eyes fell closed again from the utter embarrassment he'd just put himself through. He figured that had pretty much ended what ever sort of entanglement they would have had outside business.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he stepped into the elevator. It rose entirely too slow for him and he was grateful to finally get out of that building. He stopped short remembering the excuse he'd given to Eiji about having to go back. His hands slipped from pocket to pocket, there were more than ten, and to his complete surprise... his phone was truly not in any of them. His eyes widened then rolled.

A quick fix. He turned on his heel and went back into the dorm, rounded the corner passing the first two doors on either side, then making a right turn when he came up on the third. He snatched his phone from his bedside table and hurried back outside. By the time he'd realized that his minor avoidance of the captain was successful, he was already a block away.

His hands were deep in his pockets and his head was down, eyes glued to the sidewalk a few feet ahead of his steps. He was concentrating so hard on trying to forget what an ass he'd made of himself in front of his commander, he'd walked right past the little restaurant. On the opposite corner, he sat on the curb and lowered his head. He combed his fingers into his hair and sighed. Why the hell did he care so much? He wasn't really used to embarrassing himself at all, but why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

"Probably because I have to see that guy pretty much all day every day," he reasoned aloud, but softly.

He shook his head and stood after another moment of contemplation and self-berating. It was time to eat and lunch with the team was something he'd come to happily anticipate. The comradery was almost always warm and very seldom tense. Someone was always saying or doing something to keep everyone in a light mood. It would definitely serve well to get Ryōma's mind back on track.

-----

Inui sat at the table listening to the awkward, yet bustling, conversation around him. Momo seemed to be his usual happy self, which was good considering how upset and irritated he'd seemed the day before. The way he'd looked at Kaidō, though, indicated there was a very good chance it had something to do with him. They'd probably gotten into one of their usual little spats that just escalated to an abnormal degree.

'All in a day's work... with a teammate you can't stand, I suppose.'

He smirked at himself and bit into a slice of okonomiyaki. He looked, then, to Echizen who'd paled considerably when Tezuka had come in only a few minutes behind him about thirty minutes earlier. The conclusion he'd drawn from that reaction was upsetting to him. There was probably some awkwardness between the two of them, caused, more likely than not, by one of them not wanting to continue the relationship while the other attempted pursuit.

'If the captain had just come from a steamy encounter with Echizen, the kid probably would have turned red as opposed to white.'

That was a little disconcerting, especially considering the lengths the two of them had gone to for the other. Tezuka wasn't that type of person, Inui knew, but the way Echizen had acted that night at the bar and the morning after their little slumber party didn't really put him in that category either. It was confusing, even for him. Maybe he could consult with Fuji on it later, if he didn't have anything else to do. Fuji... He'd been acting a little unusual the last few days too.

He was on the opposite end of the table and leaned in toward Kawamura, as usual. Something was different though, and Inui raised a dark brow behind his thick lenses. The little Inui in his ear locked in on the conversation and he perked up slightly.

"So, Taka-san, where shall we go for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. Um... Eiji, Ōishi, are there any places you could recommend?"

"Well what kind of food are you looking for?"

"Oh there's this cute little French place a few blocks off base. Their gougeres are delicious!"

"I don't really want to do anything too fancy."

"Nonsense, Taka-san. I told you it's my treat, so we can go where ever you want."

"Do you like venison, Taka-san? There's a place a little ways out of town that has really good venison."

"Oh, one of my old classmates took me to this place a few minutes from here that has really good taquitos."

"I know of a place that does traditional Japanese food at a descent price."

Inui looked to Momo and Echizen when they decided to join in. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and that made him smile a bit. He adjusted his glasses and looked to his watch. It was only a little past noon and he and Kaidō were scheduled to reinterview the hostiles they'd captured in a few hours. He looked to the snake and spoke.

"Kaidō?"

"Senpai?"

"You will be prepared for the interrogation this afternoon, will you not?"

"I will. Just let me know what information you need. I don't think we will have a problem getting it."

"Thank you... and if I may ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

Kaidō raised a brow and Inui smirked. "Please try not to get distracted."

The younger man's face instantly went red. He took himself a bit too seriously at times and this, it seemed, was one of them. The interrogator dropped his head and Inui lifted a piece of sushi to his mouth. As he chewed his mind wandered back to the conversation about where to have dinner. Eiji and Ōishi went out to eat about once a week, so they would definitely be the two most knowledgeable people on the subject.

"'Oignin' is a really good place."

"Yeah, it's got really great food and the prices are descent."

"Not to mention, the service is excellent."

"Taka-san? What do you think?"

"Yeah... um... Will I need to make reservations?"

"No, no. It's popular, but big so it's very uncommon for them to not have room."

"You can even request a private dining area."

"That sounds great. Taka-san?"

"Yeah." He was smiling, eyes bright and cheeks a bit pink. "So... if we went there tonight...?"

"You should be fine."

"And if you have to wait for a table, it shouldn't be more than..."

"... ten or fifteen minutes, tops."

Inui's pocket vibrated as he swallowed and he leaned back slipping his hand down for his phone. Ryūzaki-Shachō? That was highly unusual. He flipped the phone open and cleared his throat.

"This is Inui Sadaharu."

"Inui-kun, it's Ryūzaki."

"Yes, Shachō. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to call you so suddenly, but it's about the recent captives."

"Yes, Shachō. We are going to reinterview them at 1600 today."

"Understood. I'd like you to brief the intelligence commander on the situation before hand and see if he can provide any help with the circumstances."

"Understood. Is there anything I should leave out of the briefing?"

"No, he has my clearance to know as much as you do."

"Understood."

"Thank you, Inui. I'm sorry to impose on you like this."

"No, Shachō. It's no problem at all." There was a light click and Inui smirked devilishly as he pulled the phone from his ear. He flipped it closed and stood, stuffing the device back into his pocket. "Please excuse me, everyone. I've got some urgent business."

"Inui?"

He looked to Tezuka and noticed the confused looks from all around. "I've just received a call from the Director. She would like me to brief the intelligence commander on the men we imprisoned on our last mission."

Tezuka nodded.

"Taka-san, thank you for the meal. I'm sorry I have to leave so abruptly, but I was given direct orders."

The sarcasm in his voice should have been evident and he heard Eiji giggle. "Try to wait until after the briefing, Inui."

Inui slid the door to the shop open and stepped outside. "We'll see." He slid it closed again and turned left.

Inui's long legs carried him swiftly back to the STOPP building. He slipped into his room and gathered the folder and various papers he'd generated from the interrogations and slipped them into his bag. He checked the pockets quickly for miscellaneous items that were all in their proper places and hoisted the light bag to his shoulder.

Renji... They hadn't had a chance to meet in over a week since they'd both been busy. Inui had missed him greatly and tried to walk less than eagerly the several blocks to the two story intelligence building. He walked through the door and gave the necessary identification. His mind was racing as he tried to breathe calmly.

"I am here to see Renji Yanagi."

"Yes sir. Please go ahead."

"Thank you."

He smiled and turned for the elevator. His heart was racing, but he wasn't sweating yet. Renji was probably in the middle of lunch, but that didn't really matter. He checked his watch. It was only 12:30 and they didn't have to be at the interrogation room until 3:45 at the latest. The briefing would probably take half an hour or so, depending on how thorough they wanted to be... and if Renji decided he wanted to be a dick and torture Inui. There was a soft ding and the doors slid open... directly into Renji's office.

Inui stepped out, expressionless, and Renji stood from his desk.

"You might have called."

"I figured you were expecting me."

**TBC...**

-----

Hmmm... I wonder what will happen with them... Please feel free to comment. Critique and reviews are always apreciated. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I'm so excited! In doing research for this story, I came across a wonderful thing... Konomi-Sensei has written (or is writing) a follow up story to the original _Prince of Tennis_ called _Shin Tennis no Oujisama_. It has all your favorite an- and protagonists and a plethera of new people to wonder about. There are only three chapters up on MangaFox right now, but I expect it will be filled with awesome as was the original. Here is Chapter 11.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; InuRen; +

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _PoT_.

VVVVV

Inui stared into Yanagi Renji's dark narrow eyes. They were annoyed, but challenging. The two men were nemeses... when one achieved recognition for anything, the other had gotten the same. When one had been up for a promotion, the other was the only formidable competition. The two had been competing all their lives, neither willing to admit the other was just as good, but both knowing that was the case.

Inui smirked and walked toward Renji's desk.

"I never thought the intelligence officer of the Special Tactics for Outer Perimeter Protection team would need assistance from a lowly department such as this."

Inui dropped the folders roughly before the other man and responded coldly. "I am simply following Ryūzaki Shachō's orders."

"Is that so?"

"And if you think the Intelligence Department of Earth's Interplanetary Armed Forces is so lowly, why did you become the head of it... Kachō."

If Inui hadn't known Renji for as long as he had, he probably would have missed the flirtatiously antagonistic smirk as it flashed briefly across the man's face. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses and his body went rigid. Inui wasn't sure how long he'd be able to control himself, but he couldn't afford to lose face just yet.

"I've been sent here to brief you on the men that were imprisoned on the last STOPP mission."

"Ryūzaki Shachō has informed me of the captures, but didn't know the particulars."

"That is because we have not finished interrogating them as of yet."

"What have you learned thus far?"

"They are a group of civilians, possibly former military. It would appear their intentions are to over throw Governmental Earth. Kaidō and I will be questioning them again this afternoon."

"Have you any other information?"

"Everything you will need to know is in those folders." Inui could tell Renji was still irritated with him. Who knew that not telling someone you'd gotten back from a three-day mission and just randomly appearing in front of them would anger that someone for so long?

"Have you determined where their funding is coming from?"

"As far as we know, they have none."

"Then how, do you think, have they gotten all of the equipment they have?"

"Stealing... insider connections... double agents... That hasn't been our main focus."

"What has?"

"Finding out who is their leader and when they plan to strike again."

Inui was getting annoyed and Renji appeared to be running out of excuses.

"Everything we know from our interrogations was documented and copied into those folders in front of you. Any other questions you have, I'm sorry to say, I will not be able to answer at this time."

"Very well then."

Inui eyed him wantonly, but didn't turn to leave.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Sadaharu?"

He smirked as Renji started from behind the desk. "I was thinking of asking you the same thing."

"Who will be observing you and Kaidō-kun?" Their bodies brushed as Renji stood before Inui leaning against the desk.

His fists tightened and the heat rose. "Tezuka Buchō, Fuji and Ryūzaki Shachō I believe."

Renji licked his lips and placed a foot on either side of Inui. "With your permission, I would like to as well."

Inui took a small step forward and lowered his voice. "I should be able to arrange that."

He watched Renji eye his mouth. "What time will you begin?"

"1600. If you would like to go over some techniques before hand..."

He placed his hands on the desk at Renji's sides.

"... I wouldn't be opposed."

There was light pressure at his hips moving around to his back side... slipping into his pockets. He released his warm breath against Renji's ear brushing it with his lips... then his teeth. A shift and one of the hands tightened a bit. Renji smirked and Inui's groin burned. Renji leaned back with the condom from Inui's back pocket between his fingers and Inui looked up.

His brow rose behind thick frames and reflective lenses.

"You're so predictable."

"Is that a problem?"

XXXXX

Tezuka headed briskly for the STOPP gym above the base training center. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon and he was feeling a little antsy. He entered the building and thought back to the scene in his office with Echizen. A sigh escaped his lips as he accessed the second floor and rode up in the elevator. He hadn't wanted to be so cold to the rookie, but it had been a highly inconvenient time. Tezuka needed to find him and apologize.

Echizen had left only a few minutes after Inui had, but hadn't returned to the dorm. He'd watched the green hair as it headed in the opposite direction from the restaurant and could only guess he'd come to the training center. Usually, though, when Echizen was upset, Tezuka noticed the younger man would go to the public training center, not their private one. He wondered about it, but wasn't going to question. The kid must have had his reasons.

Tezuka stepped out of the elevator and walked the short distance down the hall. He punched in his access code and stepped inside. Another sigh escaped him and his eyes darted about the entry way. The captain thought for a moment. Echizen must be embarrassed... He was treated so coldly... He probably wouldn't want to see Tezuka right now...

He lifted his hand to the side and pressed the red button on the wall and heard the buzzer. In case of any type of intrusion, all areas on the base were equipped with an emergency lock-down system. The captain would have to punch in his code plus an additional "all-clear" code in order for the lock-down to disengage. Neither Tezuka nor Echizen were getting out without the captain's say so.

The shower was running and Tezuka moved quickly looking directly at his destination. Echizen's head popped out from the shower area, eyes bright and looking confused. He straightened when Tezuka's eyes met his.

"Buchō?"

Without hesitation, Tezuka grabbed the back of the wet head and pulled it to him, lips smashing together. He walked the two back into the shower area, water still running, and felt hands grasp at his back. They met the wall and Ryōma turned away. Tezuka kissed across his face and ran his hand over the young toned chest. He found a nipple and circled it with his finger, then pinched and tugged at it gently.

"Anh..."

Tezuka felt his erection throb when the kid moaned and trailed his lips down the moist pale neck. He pressed his body to Ryōma's and slipped his hand down the heaving chest, over the tight stomach. His wet fingers traced the hip bone briefly then brushed over the skin to the reddening meat between the boy's legs. Tezuka pulled his lips back and brushed his teeth over the trembling bare shoulder and wrapped the stiff member in his hand. He stroked gently and nipped playfully at the seemingly vulnerable rookie in front of him. His groin ached... his heart pounded... He kissed back up Ryōma's neck and licked over his ear when he heard the soft yearning voice.

"Buchō... what are you---"

"You said you'd always make time for me..."

"Ahh..."

"... did you not?"

"Buchō..."

He lips lead him back down the boy's neck and along the collar, his hand pumping slowly. They moved down his chest and found a nipple. Tezuka sealed it in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Ryōma moaned again, his fingers clutching tightly at the captain's back. Tezuka gnawed at the small erection listening to the delicious sounds pouring from the younger man. He sucked a bit and tightened his grip moving faster.

"Aaah!"

Tezuka's knees buckled and he lowered himself in front of the red pulsing hard on. He released his grip and rubbed his hands over the milky hairless thighs. Ryōma grabbed his top layers with both hands and all but ripped them over Tezuka's head. Tezuka pressed his lips to the boy's lower belly and his glasses were removed. He licked and kissed and nipped until he felt the fingers comb through his hair. His head lowered and the stiff penis rubbed at his chin, calling to him. He dragged his tongue up one side then down the other and sucked gently at the base. His fingers brushed down to the sac and grazed the damp curly hair. There was another moan over his head and Tezuka licked up the underside to the tip. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked again.

The fingers in his hair tightened and Ryōma's hips thrust toward him. Tezuka swallowed the length and Ryōma moaned again. He moved his head back and forth, licking and rubbing expertly, then he moved his fingers back. Ryōma's anus was twitching when Tezuka prodded at him. He rubbed the hole gently then slipped in a finger and wiggled it a bit. He pulled back and added a second finger, stroking Ryōma from inside. The rookie groaned and Tezuka matched his fingers pumping in the back to his mouth sucking in the front. He felt the pulsing at the base of the boy's penis as his mouth retreated and Ryōma pulled him off, his fingers still going.

"AAAAH!"

One of the captain's eyes closed as the warm sticky fluid splattered his face, his mouth still open. Tezuka slowed his fingers and wiped himself quickly before pulling out and standing. Without missing a beat, Ryōma's hands were at the captain's pants unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. Tezuka pressed their bodies together and his pants were pushed down. Tezuka smirked.

"Did you want to come on my face?"

"Probably not as much as you wanted me to," Ryōma smirked back.

The captain quickly placed his hands at the back of Ryōma's thighs and lifted, pressing his body closer to hold him up. Ryōma tightened his arms around the man's neck and Tezuka reached to his pocket. He tore open the condom wrapper as it emerged and slipped it on quickly. Roma's breath was hot in his ear... he needed to be inside this guy... now.

"Fuck me..."

Tezuka's eyes and teeth clenched and he guided himself in roughly.

"Haaah!"

"Nnngh!"

He wrapped his arms around the slender waist and thrust excitedly into the wailing rookie. Their lips met briefly several times, but neither could keep their voices down. Tezuka pounded harder and harder... Ryōma's nails dug into the captain's neck and back... They clutched each other fiercely and then...

"Buchō!"

"Ryōma!"

"AAAAH!"

"UUNNH!"

Tezuka slowed his hips and Ryōma pulled at his head. Their lips crashed together again and Tezuka pulled out lowering the younger man to the floor. His legs began to tremble and he again wrapped his arm around the slim waist. He guided them to the floor without breaking the kiss, and Ryōma pushed him back crawling on top of him. The rookie rubbed his hand over Tezuka's reviving erection and pinched the tip of the rubber sheath.

There was a snapping noise then a hand around Tezuka's meat pumping softly. Something was cold and slick between the hand and his dick, and Ryōma's hand rotated oddly. Tezuka let his head fall back and opened his eyes. He was panting and moaning softly when he met the hungry golden orbs. Ryōma bit at his bottom lip and smiled. He leaned down and kissed down the man's neck and chest. Ryōma played with one of Tezuka's nipples and the man's hands tangled into the soft wet hair. The lips moved lower and the hand was gone. There was liquid again splashing against his groin and he opened his eyes.

He looked to the rookie and the boy smiled with a wink. "I don't like the taste of latex."

The man smirked and the lips were back on his skin. They moved down his lower abdomen and then he felt pressure running down his pelvis. He groaned and tightened his fingers in the boy's hair. His chest tightened and he closed his eyes again letting his head fall back to the tile floor. The pressure was circling the base of his penis and the lips brushed it as Ryōma spoke.

"Buchō..."

The hand was rubbing his length along with the tongue. "Nnnnh..."

"I want you to..."

The lips moved higher and the hand disappeared. "Nnngh..."

"Come on my face too."

"Aaaah!"

There was heat all around his throbbing muscle and a tight ring sliding up and down. Tezuka clenched his eyes and arched his back slightly. He tightened his grip in the boy's hair again and groaned wildly. Damn this kid was good... Ryōma sucked avidly at the head and Tezuka thrust. His mind was blank... his heart was racing and his blood was boiling with passion. So good... so incredibly...

"Ryōma!"

He pulled lightly on the bobbing hair at his groin and exploded.

"AAAAH!"

The hand was quickly back around his shaft pumping tight and fast. Tezuka grunted as the last few spurts left him and his released his fingers. He opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. Ryōma's eyes were closed lightly. His mouth was open and he was smiling satisfactorily. Tezuka bit his bottom lip... it definitely was a turn on to see someone covered with one's own juices. He felt a smile flash across his face and cleared his throat. Ryōma opened his eyes and Tezuka dropped his gaze speaking softly.

"Rinse off your face, please."

"Why?"

"So I can thank you for that properly."

Ryōma smirked and complied.

XXXXX

Inui pressed his lips to Renji's. He combed his fingers through the soft thick hair trying to pull the other man closer to him. There was pressure on his arms and he prodded gently at the soft lips against his. Renji's hands traced along Inui's back and down his sides. They came to a rest on his ass and his lips parted. Inui slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth and the fingers on his rear end clenched as the intelligence officer grinded his growing excitement against Inui's. He inhaled sharply and tightened his fingers on the back of Renji's head. The fingers loosened and moved up swiftly to the hem of Inui's shirt. Renji turned his head and set his lips beside the specialist's ear.

"How long has it been, Doctor?"

Inui breathed heavily into his lover's ear. "Too long, Professor."

"Are you trying to restrain yourself?"

"I'm trying to be gentle." Inui brushed his lips over Renji's ear.

"Why is that?"

"Because I might wind up breaking you if I'm not."

"You've been that deprived?" Renji's tongue darted out into Inui's ear.

"Haven't you been?"

The officer smirked. "Do you really think you'd be that harsh?"

Inui pulled his head back to look at Renji. "Care to try me?"

"Yeah..." Renji's lips brushed Inui's. "I would..."

Their lips slammed together again and instantly parted, tongues dancing wantonly together. Hands pulled desperately at fabric and both men were soon topless. They ravaged each other's mouth and made quick work of each other's pants, both pairs kicked haphazardly to the side along with their underwear. They pressed their bodies together and Inui's hands were at Renji's hips squeezing eagerly. He kissed down the tan chest and spun the lean muscular back to him, his lips now tracing Renji's lower spine. Inui rubbed his hands softly over the smooth firm orbs and parted them as his knees hit the floor. His tongue moved down between the officer's buttocks and grazed over the tight pucker at the center.

"Nnh..."

Renji tensed and Inui licked over the hole again. It started twitching and the specialist sucked at it gently. He inserted his tongue and heard the other man moan again. He looked up through blurred vision. Renji's head was tipped back far enough for Inui to see the part in his hair. He felt the officer tense and continued. His fingers clenched at the noises his lover was making and his penis throbbed with anticipation. He stood slowly replacing his tongue with a finger and licked back up Renji's spine. His finger moved only a few times before being joined by a second and Inui licked and nipped the neck before him.

"Aah..."

"Ngh..."

Pressure... on Inui's cock... It was warm and tight... and moving. Renji's hand pumped as well in rhythm with Inui's as they could manage, their moans filling the large room. Renji's head lolled forward and Inui clenched his teeth. There was a shift at the specialist's side and he glanced over. Renji lifted his knee to the edge of his desk and started bucking back against Inui's fingers. Inui bit his bottom lip at the erotic sight and involuntarily thrust into Renji's pumping fist.

Damn it! The were sweating and panting to a further exciting degree and Inui removed his fingers. He spun the officer around with a single hand and slammed their lips together again. Renji wrapped an arm around Inui's neck and the other around his back pulling ravenously. Inui searched frantically on the desk for the small package Renji had removed from his pocket. It was hard for him to concentrate in that situation, but he persevered. There! That's it, right? He didn't really care to make sure. Renji was trying to swallow him whole and he desperately needed to be inside that hole making Renji call out his name in ecstasy.

Inui's heat throbbed again and he felt that tight hole rubbing against him along with the officer's erection. His eyes clenched and he tore the package pulling the ring out immediately. Renji slid back a bit and Inui covered himself. Renji lifted a foot to the desk and pulled back from Inui's lips. They locked eyes with a lewd stare and the specialist pounced.

"Haaan!"

"Yaaah!"

They cried out, Inui slipping a hand under Renji's leg. He thrust fervently, deep and hard and fast... over and over and over. Renji tightened his arm around Inui's neck and leaned back slightly. Inui's arm was around the sweaty waist and tensed. Renji lifted his other foot to the desk and placed his arm around Inui's back again holding on firmly. Inui lost his balance and stumbled forward onto his lover losing his rhythm as well. He pushed himself up and recovered quickly, resuming his original pace and speed. If either of them noticed, they hadn't cared for too long.

So good...

So tight...

So hot...

So intense...

Inui pounded harder and faster. Renji's nails dug into his back as he arched his back with pleasure. He tightened his arms again around his lover and Inui leaned down onto him. He wrapped his arms around Renji and pulled the tight ring over his pulsing rod again and again. There was pressure on his back and sides and Renji's legs encompassed him and locked. Inui's arms clenched and his legs began to tremble. He lifted a knee to the desktop in an effort to stabilize himself and thrust harder. Renji bucked back against him and he forced his weight to his bent leg on the desk.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sada... haru!"

The hole tightened and the rod pulsed. Inui was ready to burst and lifted his other leg pounding away harder still. He was having trouble breathing and released an arm from around the officer. The pressure on his back lessened a bit and Renji grabbed the edge of the desk over his head. His mouth was open as far as it could go to let out the seductive cries of pleasure. His eyes were clenched tight and Inui's remaining arm tightened again around his back.

Inui sat back and lifted the wailing man onto him. Renji sat down on him with a thud and Inui tossed his head back releasing a crazed groan to the ceiling. Don't stop... can't stop... too good... need more... Renji... They adjusted and continued. Renji grinding down and Inui thrusting up. Inui was surprised he didn't come when the officer sat on him and was grateful for that. The legs around Inui were tightening... Renji was close. Inui dug his nails into Renji's back and tensed his arms again as the ones around his neck did the same. He wasn't going to last much longer either.

"Ngh! Unh! Unn! Renji! AAAAH!"

"HAAAH!"

They collapsed on the desk, which had more than once been defiled by the pair, but Inui hadn't stopped. He slid in and out slowly and felt the last drops of climax shoot from both of them. He panted heavily into the officer's ear and kissed the shell. Renji turned to him and smiled sweetly. They pushed the damp matted hair from each other's face and pressed their lips together. Inui pulled away and brushed his nose over his lover's sweaty face.

"Is that all you can handle... Doctor?"

Inui's eyes widened at the challenge and he looked to Renji.

"I thought you were going to be harsh."

He smirked. "You don't seem to be in any better condition than I am... Professor."

"I suppose we shall see about that."

Inui clenched his eyes when Renji rolled and threw him to his back.

XXXXX

Kaidō was laying on the roof of the training center. His hands were interlocked behind his head and his foot was resting on a bent knee. He wanted to use the private gym for a little bit before the interrogation but someone had engaged the emergency security system. No one would get in or out until whatever was going on in there was finished. It was probably Echizen avoiding Tezuka-Buchō again. He seemed a little tense again at lunch and wouldn't make eye contact with the captain at all, so that had to be it. He sighed and pulled out his phone. It was only 1:30 so there was really no rush just yet.

He pushed a few buttons to try and kill some time and ended up staring at Momo's cell number with his thumb hovering over the call button. He flipped the phone closed quickly and slipped it back into his pocket. His hands were back behind his head and he let his eyes fall shut. Momo... He thought back to earlier that morning... in the hangar. His chest heaved and he bit his lip. He felt his face warm a bit as he remembered those rough hands playing over his body... the lightly chapped lips against his... the hand clenched with him when they were in the shed...

His eyes opened and he stared at the sky. Momo...

The door to the stairs flew open loudly and Kaidō lifted his head. He uncrossed his legs and pushed himself half way up slowly with a raised brow. From his position, all he could see what the outer side of the open door. Was someone looking for him? His phone hadn't rang, and there were still at least two hours before he had to be at the interrogation room. Who the hell else would be up there? The door slammed closed and Momo tossed his gym bag toward the closest ledge. Kaidō's eyes widened. Momo... had heard him calling?

_He stood slowly, Momo's back still to him, and took a few steps toward the navigator's back. His eyes rolled over the muscular body in front of him. Momo was clad in his dress blue pants and nothing more. The sun made his bare skin shimmer in the daylight and Kaidō moistened his lips. When he got close enough to the other man, he extended his arms, one wrapping around his shoulders and the other covering his eyes. His body pressed against the hard back and he inhaled the sweet scent he knew was the navigator. He placed his lips by Momo's ear and whispered._

_"Guess who, dumbass."_

_"My favorite asshole, Mamushi?"_

_They chuckled softly to each other and Kaidō loosened his arms. Momo turned to him with soft eyes and a bright smile. The navigator's arm slid around Kaidō's waist and Kaidō ran the backs of his fingers over the soft smooth cheek. They pressed their lips together and held each other close. Kaidō combed his fingers through the spiky smooth hair and pulled back. He rested his forehead against Momo's and they smiled to each other again. Kaidō brushed his fingers again over Momo's face and their eyes met. Momo's voice was soft._

_"Make love to me... Kaidō..."_

The snake's eyes widened immediately as he stared at Momo's clothed back. He was clothed... fully... t-shirt and everything... No dress blues, no flesh shimmering in the sun, no romantic scene with a guy that wasn't even his damn lover! What the hell was that all about? Kaidō shook his head roughly and turned back around. He wasn't trying to be quiet or make his presence known when he lay back down, and he heard shuffling then footsteps. His eyes were closed before he heard Momo's voice... for real this time.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Someone put the gym on lock down so I'm waiting 'till it's free again."

"You're an idiot."

"No, I'm relaxing, retard."

He expected either retreating footsteps or an outburst of anger at his last statement. He heard neither and opened his eyes. Momo was standing over him... just staring. Their eyes met and held for several seconds. _Make love to you, huh?_ The image of the two embracing by the ledge in the sunlight faded and he raised a brow.

"What?"

Momo's eyes shifted out over the sky. "Don't you have an interrogation to prepare for?"

The snake's brows furrowed in confusion and darted from side to side. "That's why I came here."

"To relax?"

"To workout, but I can't get in."

"You normally do that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"..."

"You worried about me or something?"

Kaidō looked back to the navigator. Momo was blushing? "Who the hell would worry about you?"

He smirked and closed his eyes. "Evidently you."

"You wish..." Fading footsteps.

"Like hell..."

He heard a low buzzing and opened his eyes. Kaidō sat up and turned to the door. "Sounds like lock down is over."

"Guess so."

The two scooped up their bags and headed for the stairwell. What the hell was going on with him?

**TBC...**

VVVVV

So I've replaced Chapter 8 because there was a glaring error in the text. I edited the time of the interrogation in that chapter to match the chapters that follow it so I think everything is consistent. Please let me know what you think, or thought. Reviews and critique is always welcomed and thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Sorry I'm late. I just couldn't get started and it's been an annoyingly lazy month for me. Here you have Chapter 12 and I'm really excited about it. I've been waiting for a really long time to write a certain part of this since the very beginning like a year ago. Maybe a little less than a year 'cause I think I added the first two at the same time (can't remember, not important). So I'll get out of your hair and on with the show!

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; InuRen; KawaFu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _PoT_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

1600 hours: STOPP Flight Hangar--

Eiji looked to his watch and smiled. He and Ōishi had scheduled a flight practice session for the time of the interrogation. Tezuka and Fuji would be observing Inui and Kaidō, Kawamura said he wanted to do some more researching for his date that evening, and Echizen and Momo-Chan were probably going to spend some time working out at the private gym. Eiji sighed and walked to his ship in the STOPP hangar. Ōishi should be there any minute.

The redhead heard footsteps approaching from behind rather quickly and turned with a smile. Ōishi was running up to him, panting a bit and smiling slightly. He slowed a few steps from his lover and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Eiji raised a brow with a smile and took him by the hand. They went to the evasion ship and Eiji turned to Ōishi.

"Sorry I'm late, Eiji. I lost track of time when I was refilling the cotton swabs at the infirmary."

"You're not late."

The medic looked to his watch. "I thought you said... oh."

Eiji smiled. "What time did you think it was?"

"The clock on the wall said it was already quarter after."

"That's odd."

"Yeah, I didn't notice before."

"It's ok."

They climbed into their respective ships and off they went. Eiji never ceased to amaze when he was flying seriously and Ōishi was the only one that could keep up with him. They danced around the skies for just over an hour then Eiji's stomach started to grumble. He radioed to Ōishi and they headed back. The evader climbed out of his ship and down the ladder. He waited for a minute or two and walked around to Ōishi's ship. At the foot of the machine, he called up to his lover and teammate.

"Oi, are you coming down? I'm hungry!"

Ōishi looked down to him with a devious sparkle in his eye and Eiji smiled.

"That's not going to do anything for my appetite."

"It's a little tight up here. Do you think you could help me out?"

Eiji smirked and climbed the rungs. He leaned in and reached for the harness release on the seat. "Better?"

"A little." Ōishi heard the click and looked to those big dark orbs. The two men stared at each other, Ōishi gnawing his lips and Eiji licking his. The medic wrapped his fingers loosely around the evader's wrist and guided it carefully. "There's more of a problem here."

Eiji let his hand move over Ōishi's thigh to his crotch and squeezed gently. The medic closed his eyes briefly and inhaled sharply. "You mean this?"

"Yeah..."

Eiji smirked and rubbed gently. "Well you're the doctor. What should I do?"

"Nnh... I don't know. I need a proper diagnosis first." He looked to Eiji as the redhead reached for the zipper on his jumpsuit.

"We'll need to take this off first."

"Sounds good." There was movement at the closures to his pants and then a cool draft.

Eiji pulled Ōishi out of his pants and brushed his fingers over the growing length. "Looks swollen."

"It feels kind of warm too."

"Would you like a cooling pad or an ice pack?" the redhead teased.

Ōishi smirked. "Maybe a little massage therapy."

Eiji wrapped his hand loosely around the thick rod and stroked gently. "How's that?"

"Nnh... better."

"I'm glad..."

"I hear this sort of thing is contagious."

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel any tightness or swelling, Eiji?"

"Not really." He smirked and gripped tighter.

"Ngh... I should probably check, just to be sure."

"Do you think it's necessary?"

"I do. I am a doctor, after all."

Ōishi lowered Eiji's zipper and reached down, stroking rough but slow. Eiji tensed a bit and leaned in. Their lips met briefly and Eiji pulled himself from his lover. Ōishi smiled again as he watched the redhead lift his leg into the flight deck. He shrugged out of his coveralls and sat in Ōishi's lap facing him. They smirked again and pressed their lips together. Eiji reached up and grabbed a handle. Ōishi slid his hands back and into the back of Eiji's pants. He rubbed at the tight hole as Eiji pulled down the canopy.

XXXXX

1607 hours: IAF Interrogation Room--

Inui listened carefully to Kaidō as he began asking questions. He watched the subject just as carefully trying to gauge the responses. The two had done countless interrogations together since Kaidō joined the team about a year and a half earlier, but there was something different this time. The younger man's questioning played well off Inui's information and they had a very high success rate. Inui noticed Kaidō was a bit more relaxed this time. He was speaking calmly and looking blankly at the subject. If it was possible, he was even more intimidating currently than he'd been in the past. What happened?

Kaidō flipped through the pages on the table next to him. He was a little surprised at himself the way he was acting and speaking. It was more subtle than before, more rational, more relaxing. His voice was even and low, his posture was almost inviting, but he could tell from the subject that he was still just as threatening. This guy was easy... he had a tell when he lied, probably something he wasn't even aware of. He was the weak link of the group. Kaidō noticed the subject would hold his breath briefly after a statement they suspected was a lie. The response was simple. Kaidō looked to the subject and stared at him blankly until he broke.

It worked for almost an hour. Inui nodded to Kaidō when he was happy with the notes he'd gathered and the two men stood. They exited the room and stopped just outside the doorway. Inui glanced over his notes and spoke softly.

"What was that?"

Kaidō turned slightly. "What?"

"Your new tactic. It's interesting."

"Thanks."

"Where did it come from?"

"Don't know."

"Well it works... so don't lose it."

"Understood."

Inui opened the door to the observation room and Kaidō felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. His brow furrowed and he grabbed it. Text message? It flipped open and he pressed a few buttons. 'Training center 2nd floor when you're done' it read. From Momo... The corner of Kaidō's mouth twitched in what could have been a smile. They still had three more subjects to go before they were finished for the day. He hoped with the information they'd just acquired, it wouldn't be too difficult. He smirked, closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

XXXXX

1611 hours: IAF Interrogation Observation--

Momo quietly opened the door to the observation room. He slipped in almost silently and heard the unusually soothing voice of his team's interrogation specialist. Momo raised a brow and looked to the cameras along the side of the room. He stepped up behind the console controller and his eyes went immediately to Kaidō. He'd been wanting to watch the interrogator a lot lately... almost like he was infatuated with the man. They'd spent the time in the private gym on opposite sides of the same room burning energy and sweating from the weights.

It took Momo a lot of willpower to stay in that area without doing... what? Talking to Kaidō? That wouldn't have been so bad, just awkward. Kissing him? Touching him? Holding him...? It was a strange sensation and Momo was lost in the mesmerizing voice. His eyes only left Kaidō on the screen to look at him through the two-way mirror. That guy...

Renji's eyes shifted over his shoulder when he noticed Momo hadn't really moved from the recording console. His head turned slightly, then he heard shuffling. The young navigator was only a few steps behind him and off to his right just a bit. He felt the intense gaze from the spiky haired brunette shoot past his shoulder. He'd probably gotten into an argument with Kaidō-kun earlier or something. But why would he come to watch? He wouldn't be able to do anything until after it was over, and even when they were finished, their captain and the director were right there.

He brushed it off and his eyes returned to the three men in the room on the other side of the glass. They were arranged as usual – the two STOPP officers at opposite long ends of the table, Inui closest to the door, with the captive between them. The questions came mostly from Kaidō, but they played off each other rather well. Renji's eyebrow twitch suddenly. He eyed Kaidō warily wondering what sort of relationship he currently had with his 'doctor' and his eyes shifted again. There was sudden movement behind him and the door opened and closed softly again.

Momo gnawed on his lip as he left the small room. His temperature was rising oddly the longer he watched Kaidō. That strange calm exterior he'd presented in that room with Inui. The snake's words resounded in Momo's head and he clenched his fist. He'd heard that calm voice before... when they'd had sex in the storage shed. The memory went directly to his groin and he walked faster. He wasn't sure where he was going until he ended up back at the training center. There was a sauna and a hot tub there and he figured he'd try to relax a bit.

On the second level, Momo was seated alone in a large bubbling bowl of hot water. He set his phone to remind him to get out in about ten minutes and lingered on the home screen. His thumb moved measuredly over a few keys and the device was closed. He set it beside the towel a few centimeters from the tub and slouched down on the bench. He closed his eyes and waited to hear his alarm.

XXXXX

1743 hours: Kawamura Sushi Restaurant--

Ryōma sat at the counter of Kawamura's diner. The taller man was bouncing back and forth from the stove to the sink preparing some light meals for when the interrogation was over. Kawamura tried not to think about Fuji's absence, but it was unavoidable. The strategist had been all over his thoughts for several months and it had only gotten worse over time.

"Kawamura-senpai, do you want me to turn the sink off for you?"

The older man turned with slightly wide eyes. "Oh, yes please."

Ryōma slipped from his seat and walked around the counter. "Is there something bothering you, Kawamura-senpai?"

"Um... no. Why?"

"This doesn't seem like something you would do." The rookie twisted the knob and the water stopped flowing.

"Oh..." He chuckled softly. "No, there's nothing like that. I guess I've gotten spoiled the last few weeks. Fuji's been helping me out a lot with the meals lately."

Ryōma nodded. "Do you want me to do anything, Kawamura-senpai?"

"Oh, you can drain the pasta I forgot about, if you want that is."

"Sure."

"And... you can call me 'Taka-san' too."

"Um..." Ryōma lifted the colander and tossed the contents lightly. "Isn't that a bit too casual?"

"No, everyone on the team calls me that so there's no reason for you not to, right?"

"O—ok."

Kawamura smiled and minced a clove of garlic. He dumped it into the sizzling wok on the stove and stirred lightly. Ryōma brought the pasta over to the chef and set it on a few folded paper towels beside Kawamura. He watched the man for a bit as several different types of vegetables and spices went into the large bowl beside him. He'd never seen the process, only eaten the final product. It was a new, almost exciting, experience for him.

"Is that why you asked if I wanted to come with you?"

"Huh?" Kawamura lifted his head with confusion in his eyes.

"So you wouldn't be alone."

He smiled feeling his face warm a bit. "Kind of."

Ryōma waited.

"I've gotten used to at least one other person being with me in the kitchen... it gets a little lonely now when there isn't anyone else here."

Ryōma stifled a laugh. He really was adorable sometimes. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, you can just keep me company if you wouldn't mind."

"Ok." He took up his seat at the counter again and looked around idly.

"You also looked a little bored in the dorm. That was another reason I invited you."

"Oh... thanks. Everyone else is either training or at the interrogation."

"You didn't feel like training today?"

"I already did." Ryōma recalled the scene in the gym showers and his loins tingled. "I... I just didn't feel like going back." He took a sip of cool water and cleared his throat. "Eiji-senpai and Ōishi-senpai wanted to work on their flight skills and I figured they didn't want a tag-along."

Kawamura nodded. "That's probably not true, but a safe decision."

Ryōma raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kawamura tossed the contents of the wok and poured in some oil. "I'm sure they would have been happy to have you train with them, but..."

The chef paused and Ryōma leaned in. "But...?"

"Um... they have a habit of taking a lot more time than most other people when they train together."

The rookie reddened and his eyes rounded a bit. "Oh..."

"Yeah..."

There was silence, save for the sizzling on the stove and Ryōma took a long swallow from his glass. Kawamura stirred and tossed then lowered the heat and let the wok simmer a bit. He pulled a package of steak from the cooler underneath the counter and sliced it open. Ryōma watched him cut the meat into wide strips then brush them with sauce and place a group of varied vegetables at one end of each. He rolled them swiftly and placed them all in a large frying pan. The chef reached back down and grabbed another package... chicken this time. Kawamura cut them into large chunks and tossed them with some oil into a third pan. Ryōma was fascinated at how easy the guy made it seem and shook his head.

"So have you decided where you want Fuji-senpai to take you for dinner, yet?"

"Oh, yes. Eiji and Ōishi recommended a place nearby called 'Oignon' that's supposed to be really good."

Ryōma looked to him with a complete lack of understanding and Kawamura couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's French for 'onion'."

"Oh... When are you going?"

"Tonight."

Ryōma heard what he thought was excitement in Kawamura's usually timid voice.

"I think the reservation is for 9:00, but I'm not sure."

"Hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you." Kawamura turned with a smile and Ryōma smiled back. It was a first date no matter how you looked at it.

XXXXX

Fuji glanced to his watch. 1837 and Inui and Kaidō were almost finished with the questioning. He took a step back from his place at the glass and stood at the recording console. There wasn't really anything left from the final captive they needed to get so he decided to bow out. He heard the door of the other room open and close and within seconds heard the same with the observation room. The older of the two glanced around the room, his eyes hesitating on Yanagi Renji, then spoke to the director.

"I believe we have gathered more than enough information at this time. Ryūzaki-Shachō, are you satisfied with this?"

"Yes. I agree with you. You know the drill. I'd like you to analyze your data more thoroughly and have the report on my desk by tomorrow evening."

"Understood, Shachō."

The woman started to leave and stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and please include Yanagi-Kachō in your analysis meeting."

"Understood."

The door closed and Fuji's eyes shifted around the room. Renji and Tezuka looked stoic as usual and Kaidō looked a little... happy? He was a strange one, but he'd been acting different lately. Maybe he'd met someone? Or got some good news about something...? Who knew, but he looked like he was itching to leave and the next thing out of his mouth confirmed it.

"Inui-senpai, if it's alright with you, could we save the meeting for tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. I'm a little hungry as it is."

Fuji took the opportunity to toss in his two cents. "Taka-san said he'd have some food prepared for when the interrogation was over. Why don't we all go there for a snack?"

Tezuka headed for the door. "I'll meet you there. I've got some business to take care of first."

Kaidō followed a few steps behind. "I'll be a little late too. I want to work off some adrenaline."

Fuji raised a brow at the two and the door was closed. The three remaining exchanged glances and vacated the room after another couple of minutes. Fuji tried to hide a smile as his imagination ran away with Tezuka's "business" and Kaidō's "adrenaline." What were they really going to do?

XXXXX

Ryōma was entering the dorm about five minutes after Kawamura had gotten a text message from Fuji saying the interrogation was over. The group was headed to the diner and Kawamura needed a clean shirt. He'd been sweating over steaming pans and hot burners for a couple of hours and didn't want to smell like a public toilet when everyone got there to eat. Ryōma turned into his room and slipped his cell phone onto the charger. He decided since he was there to play around a little on the laptop he'd received from the military while he let the phone rest a bit.

After about fifteen minutes of getting absolutely nothing accomplished, he heard his phone vibrate. He looked to it and flipped it open. A message from Kawamura-senpai... _no he wanted Taka-san, but that just feels weird. I'll figure it out later._ Apparently he wanted to know where the hell Ryōma was with his shirt because everyone was there already. Ryōma chuckled and sent a reply apologizing and assuring the chef that his shirt would be there soon.

About that time, the rookie heard rather loud footsteps in the hall. They seemed almost panicked and he turned just as Tezuka walked through his doorway. The door slid shut and Tezuka was on him in seconds. Their lips joined roughly and Ryōma was being pushed back against the wall. Tezuka spun him around quickly and slipped a hand under his shirt. There was heat at his neck, lips kissing, tongue licking, teeth nibbling. Ryōma was hard before the other hand unbuttoned his pants.

"Ngh... Buchō..."

Ryōma felt a draft on his ass then heard some shuffling and a tear. Seconds later, there was an arm tight around his waist and wide pressure sliding deep into his rectum.

"Anh!"

"Ngh!"

His hands clenched against the wall and his eyes tightened. His mouth hung open as the pressure in his anus stopped. He felt hips against his buttocks and heard the heavy breathing at his ear. His chest heaved quickly and he reached behind him and grasped the captain's firm rear end.

"Ryōma..."

The whisper was seductively strong and all the rookie could to was nod. Tezuka's fingers tightened around the young nipple and his hips began to move. Slowly at first, then faster and harder. Ryōma's hands tensed again and he began to grind backward. They were panting and groaning and sweating... just like in the shower... and it was even better this time. Tezuka moved deeper and deeper, his hand moving from Ryōma's nipple down his stomach to his fiery erection. He gripped it tightly and stroked in rhythm with his thrusting hips.

Ryōma's head fell back to Tezuka's shoulder and wailed to the ceiling... so hot... so big... so good... His arm extended and locked, the hard chest against his back. The temperature was rising quickly and the groaning behind him became more frantic. He was almost at his limit when he felt the hand on his face. His head was pulled and there were lips against his, Tezuka's tongue prodding hungrily at his mouth... the hand on his throbbing excitement pumping tighter and faster. He was close... almost... there...

"NNNNH!"

"NNNGH!"

The captain and the rookie grunted into each other's mouth when they came and everything slowed. Their lips parted for oxygen but their faces remained close. Ryōma tried to steal a glance at his captain but couldn't keep his eyes open long enough. The fluid stopped flowing and there were lips on Ryōma's forehead and fingers in his hair. He tried to slow his breathing and smiled softly.

"Buchō..."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Ryōma giggled a bit and slowly opened his eyes to a concerned, but satisfied, looking Tezuka. "No."

"I'm glad."

"You probably couldn't if you tried."

Tezuka smiled and joined their lips again.

Ryōma's phone vibrated and he pulled from the kiss with wide eyes. Kawamura's shirt! "Shit!" He was going to be so pissed.

"What?" Tezuka pulled out and they both moaned softly again.

Ryōma cleaned himself with one hand and checked his phone with the other. "I told Kawamura I'd be there ten minutes ago."

"Oh... What did he want?"

"A clean shirt."

"Will he be alright until you get there?"

"I'm not sure." He pulled his pants on and ran to the chef's room. "He didn't want to smell like crap when everyone got there, though." The first drawer he tried was the shirt drawer and he grabbed one and raced out the door. "I'm sorry, Buchō. I'll see you later."

"Bye..." Tezuka called down from the rookie's room. He collapsed to the floor wearing a large grin and reached for the tissues. Damn that kid being so sexy and cute... What the hell happened to him?

XXXXX

Fuji smiled to Kawamura across the table. They were just about done with their meals when Kawamura looked to him. He looked like he'd been wanting to say something all evening and it was beginning to wear a little on Fuji's nerves. He took a sip of wine and rested his chin in his palm.

"What is it, Taka-san?"

The dark innocent eyes widened and Kawamura dropped his gaze again. "Oh... nothing..."

"Hn... I know that isn't true, Taka-san. What's on your mind?"

"Well... I was... um..."

"Yes?"

Kawamura heaved a sigh. "Why did you agree to do this?"

Fuji's brow rose, but the smiled stayed. "What do you mean? I was the one who proposed the challenge."

"I... I know but... why?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure." His chin left his hand and he reached for the wine again. "Perhaps I wanted an excuse to take you out on a date."

Kawamura's eyes widened and his face turned red. "How... I mean, you couldn't have known I was going to win though..."

"No." He placed his glass on the table and leaned toward the taller man. "I suppose that was just a stroke of luck, wasn't it?"

"Y... yeah." Kawamura took a large sip from his wine glass and sat back in his chair. He still looked nervous.

"Taka-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Wh... what?"

Their eyes met. "You were fine up until a few minutes ago, weren't you?"

"I... I guess."

"So what happened that put you so on edge?"

Kawamura fidgeted in his chair. His face was red and his eyes were darting around frantically. Fuji watched him with growing concern. The taller man looked up with a wide uncertainly desperate twinkle in his eye. Fuji leaned forward again. What was wrong with him?

"Taka-san?"

There was a large hand at the side of Fuji's head and soft lips against his. His eyes were wide and his breath was stolen. The loose grip on his head faded slowly and he felt what were probably fingers grazing down the side of his face. The sensation at his lips faded as well and he stared at Kawamura in disbelief. Taka-san... he really just--

"I'm sorry, Fuji. I'm so sorry. I'll leave now." Kawamura pushed quickly out of his chair and walked swiftly to the door.

Fuji gazed after him then looked around the room briefly. No one was really looking and he saw the waiter approaching. He smiled with a nod and stood from the table. "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble."

"Would you like anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. After tossing a few bills on the table to cover the meal and tip rather generously, he walked to the door calmly. When he got to the sidewalk, he looked around and spotted a fading silhouette in the direction of their dorm. He took off in the same direction knowing it had to be Taka-san. He must have been a good six or seven blocks away, but he wasn't as fast a runner as Fuji. Fuji saw the dark figure growing rapidly and figured he stopped running. When he was less than a block away, he called out.

"Taka-san!"

Kawamura looked back to the man running to him and froze momentarily. It was a bit too late for him to get away, but he couldn't face Fuji after such a shameful act. There was no way... He took two steps and felt something pull on his elbow. His upper body was wrenched around and there was a hand at the side of his head and soft lips against his. He feebly tried to pull away and felt a second hand at the other side of his head keeping him still. This wasn't happening... Fuji wouldn't do this unless he... he's drunk! But he didn't have that much to drink... and even if he did--

The lips lightened from his and brushed him as Fuji spoke. "Taka-san..."

"Fu... Fuji...?"

"I've waited for you to do that for so long..."

"Fuji...!"

The lips were back at Kawamura's and the hands slipped from his face and rested loosely around his neck. Kawamura placed his hands gently at Fuji's sides and moved them slowly around to his back. He raised one hand and combed his fingers into the soft long hair. He was kissing Fuji... and Fuji wasn't trying to stop him... He was dreaming, wasn't he?

**TBC...**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Oh my god! I'm so happy I don't have to skirt that whole KawaFu thing anymore. So there it is, and remember, reviews and critique are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** So this was written in about six to seven hours I would say with nothing more than a single line of notes. I don't really know how I pulled it off, but I did and I'm happy with it. I think it turned out relatively well and I stand by it - unless of course I find a massive amount of glaring errors while I'm proofreading. That shouldn't happen though because I already did that... well a quick version. On with the update!

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; InuRen; KawaFu (damn... I think I'll abridge that next time)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Prince of Tennis_

VVVVV

The music was loud, the speakers were booming, the lights glinting off sweat soaked bodies. The team had decided to have a night out at the bar to distract them from Kawamura and Fuji's date. It was just after 2300 and no one had heard a word from either. They weren't still at dinner, but they didn't make mention of any plans for after... so what was keeping them from meeting up with the rest of the team?

Tezuka, Inui and Kaidō were leaning against the bar sipping at their various drinks while Eiji had dragged Echizen out to the floor with him and his partner. Ōishi was on his way back to the bar when he noticed Renji making his way inside from the entrance hall. He smiled and his eyes went immediately to Inui, who didn't seem to notice him yet. When he got to the bar, he leaned over beside Kaidō and ordered a bottle of water. He paid, grabbed the bottle and downed half of it in one swallow. Kaidō looked strange standing next to him... almost like he was lonely... or he was waiting for someone. The medic bumped their elbows and smiled.

"You feeling alright?"

Kaidō's eyes shifted briefly. Momo wasn't there... He said earlier that he had some business to take care of and he'd be late... but he refused to say what that business was or who it was with. Kaidō wasn't really sure what to think and he didn't really know much about that spiky haired idiot's affairs outside of the team. Could he be trusted?

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"You look upset about something."

"Tired..."

Ōishi raised a brow at the bogus excuse and decided it was a futile pursuit. "Ok. We probably won't be here too late."

"Yeah..."

"Let me know if you need anything?"

Momo... he wanted Momo, but he'd be damned if he was going to say that to anyone including himself. He nodded and turned back to the counter downing the rest of his beer quickly. He closed his eyes and drifted back to earlier that evening. His lips stretched a bit when he remembered how Momo looked wailing at the punching bag in the gym. _Momo was sweaty and his face was flushed. Kaidō bit his lip and leaned against the entrance doorway stuffing his hands into his pockets. The navigation specialist's chiseled body danced almost gracefully around the chained cylinder as he threw his arms and legs toward it. Kaidō wanted to take him at that very moment, but somehow resisted. Momo..._

_As if hearing his thoughts, the sweaty man turned to him, one arm resting against the bag, the other on his hip. Their eyes locked but neither moved. Kaidō clenched his fists as he watched the moisture fall from the other man's forehead down the side of his face and neck. He wanted so badly to lick Momo clean, make him writhe and moan with pleasure... hear him scream Kaidō's name when he came again and again. His pants tightened slightly and he took a deep breath before he spoke._

_"Why did you call me here?"_

_There was no answer and they continued to stare at each other._

_"Well...?" Kaidō didn't want to tease him because he really wanted to see Momo too._

_There was still no response._

_"I could leave if you don't really want me here."_

_Kaidō waited for a reply then turned toward the exit._

_"I'll see you later then."_

_"Don't leave..."_

_The interrogator stopped and turned slowly. Momo was on him before he made it all the way back around. Their lips slammed together and Momo's fingers clutched at the back of Kaidō's head. Their bodies pressed together and Kaidō was being led back into the workout room. He wrapped his arm firmly but loosely around the lean muscular back and slipped his foot behind Momo's. The sweaty man stumbled and Kaidō laid them gently onto the matted floor. His heart was racing and his temperature was rising. Momo's mouth sucked hungrily at his and there was pressure beside his hardening excitement. Kaidō thrust gently and they moaned into each other's mouth. Momo grinded back against him and grasped his butt._

_"Mo..."_

_"Ngh..."_

_One of the hands on Kaidō's ass slid around between their bodies and down the front of his pants. He grunted and leaned to the side allowing Momo's hand to grip him firmly. The snake followed suit and they started stroking each other tightly and avidly. Kaidō's parted lips brushed against Momo's... eyes closed tightly as the hand on his burning member rubbed expertly back and forth. It tightened and Kaidō dropped his head, jerking the other man harder... faster. An arm tensed around his back and Momo grunted into his ear. When he lifted his head and opened his eyes, those bottomless dark orbs were locked on him. It was intense and only lasted for a moment before..._

_"Nnngh!"_

_"Ahhhh!"_

_Kaidō burst when he felt Momo's hot juices on his hand. They looked to each other again as they slowed their hands and Momo lifted his head slightly. Kaidō's deep breathing bounced off the sweaty face below and he lowered his lips to Momo's. They pressed together gently and pulled back, Kaidō searching Momo's eyes for reassurance that he wasn't imagining what was happening with them... Their lips joined again and Momo's arms were around Kaidō's back. Kaidō wanted so badly to touch that smooth red face... run his fingers through that soft thick hair... hold that hard lithe body in his arms. His hand was a mess though, and it would have been completely unromantic of him to wipe Momo's expended juices all over Momo's face and hair._

What was happening to him? He wanted Momo there so badly... but why? Just so he could see him? So he could fantasize about defiling him and being defiled by him? He was already hard when he noticed someone calling his name. It wasn't the navigator so he wasn't sure if he really wanted to respond... then there was a hand on his back. Momo wasn't there... who the hell was touching him? He signaled the bartender for another beer and looked over his shoulder. He didn't turn to the shorter man, but knew who it was by the dark red hair covering his sly – and painfully memorable – face.

"Kaidō..."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I wouldn't still be here if I did."

"Asshole."

"What do you want, Kamio?"

"I saw you when I came in."

"So?"

"I thought I'd come over and say hi."

"You should have thought twice on that."

"You're so mean."

"'Cause I don't really like you."

"You used to."

"Then you turned into a spoiled little dick head."

The unwanted company leaned in and pressed his body against Kaidō's. "I've missed you..."

"Don't care."

"Maybe we can--"

"No... we can't."

"But you didn't even hear my offer yet."

"Don't need to. I'm done with you, now get off me and go away."

Kaidō snickered when he heard the man bitching behind him. Kamio Akira was one of his biggest mistakes, second only to Atobe... They were completely different relationships in completely different situations with the same end result. Both had taken advantage of Kaidō's hidden kind heart and ended up giving him nothing but trouble and painful memories. Kamio had tried a few times to get back together with him, as did Atobe, but Kaidō was strictly a "one and done" type of person when it came to breaking up. He had yet to get back with anyone he'd dated and never returned to any of his one-night partners. He'd be damned if he ever made that stupid mistake.

Tezuka greeted Yanagi Renji as he joined the group at the bar. Knowing something of the relationship between the IAF Chief of Intelligence and the STOPP Information Specialist, Tezuka moved a bit away from Inui to allow Renji to slip between them. His eyes darted toward Kaidō hearing someone making some sort of over exaggerated racket and smiled. The little red headed man looked pissed off and Tezuka smirked. His name was Kamio... a graduate from Fudōmine Academy and one of the many recruits rejected for the STOPP Team. Tezuka was grateful for that. He seemed a little to arrogant and proud to be an effective member of such a small and elite group. It didn't appear that he was capable of dealing with disappointment well either... but that didn't matter because he wasn't of any concern for the Captain.

Dark eyes shifted again behind thin wire-rimmed glasses as a flash of green hair caught his attention. The rookie was still out on the floor with Eiji shaking their proverbial groove thangs to the loud back beat of the speakers. Tezuka watched the younger man through the thin crowd and reflected on what he'd done to him over the course of the day. He'd rejected Echizen that morning because he didn't want to have to go back to paperwork when the interrogation was over. He was barely able to keep his composure sitting across the table from him during lunch. What could be described as the shower room rape between himself and Ryōma played on and off in his head throughout the entire questioning and he couldn't wait to find the vulnerable young rookie again. He'd basically raped him a second time when they were in his room, but he didn't resist or even ask what was going on either time. Was it really ok for him to attack Ryōma every time he needed to release?

No... but it was acceptable to have consensual sex with him when they both wanted it. And judging by their encounters over the course of that day, Ryōma didn't mind at all. Now the only question was... what was going to happen when Echizen didn't want him to just attack him like that anymore? What would happen when Ryōma got bored with him? Were they dating or just sex partners? Was there anything there for Ryōma aside from an orgasm? Would it make a difference to the rookie if it wasn't Tezuka? The Captain shook his head lightly and closed his eyes. There were clearly more questions than he'd originally thought. Not to mention the fact that they'd never really talked about anything like dating or status or exclusivity. Echizen Ryōma was his only... what? Everything... That kid was the only person he'd ever met that made him act the way he had been. Such shameful things he'd been doing since the two of them met... it was completely out of character and he really didn't want it to end.

Ryōma and Eiji walked slowly from the dance floor, Eiji making a bee-line for Ōishi and Ryōma sneaking in beside the Captain. The exhausted rookie ordered, received and paid for a bottle of water and pressed the cold plastic to his forehead. He rolled it down the sides of his face and slipped it to the back of his neck. It felt so good... then there were eyes on him. Buchō... Ryōma smiled at the thought of his commanding officer wanting him so badly, but they'd already done it twice that day... plus the blow jobs in the training center. His smile widened and his groin pulsed. He didn't think he'd be able to take anymore that day, but if that's what Buchō wanted, he'd be more than happy to oblige. The situation had never arisen before Tezuka that Ryōma would question whether or not he wanted to have sex, but that man – that handsome, charismatic, fucking hot man – something about him made the rookie's blood boil with desire.

He didn't remember ever getting fucked that well by anyone, or coming as hard for that matter. There was no doubt that the captain could have anyone he wanted, but he didn't really seem like the promiscuous type. He was more like the kind of person that would only go as far as his heart would allow, and wouldn't take just anyone to bed. There was a gentle feeling through all that heated passion when they were together... almost like... they were lovers. Real honest in love type lovers, not just two people having an affair, but actual... lovers?

Ryōma's eyes went wide and shifted to the hypnotic man at his side. Lovers... it couldn't be that bad. He was honest, thoughtful, intelligent, damn sexy and a gentleman to boot. That wouldn't be so bad at all... Tezuka-Buchō's lover. It sounded nice. He'd never had a real boyfriend before. While he was in the academy, he'd developed a relationship of convenience with one of his roommates, but they'd never gone beyond jerking each other off... they hadn't even kissed for that matter. The guy was obnoxious and a little stupid... not really Ryōma's type. He was nice though and didn't seem to mind at all when Ryōma discovered the world of dating and casual sex. The last he'd heard about that guy was he'd been dating or engaged or something to one of the girls they'd graduated with... Tomoka or something.

Tezuka sighed softly and turned to the bar. He signaled to the tender for another scotch and soda and rested his elbow beside the short rookie. The boy's head was down and the bottle he'd ordered was unopened and pressed against the back of his neck. The golden eyes were closed and he looked deep in thought. It set his entire body aflame instantly and he bit his lip. Would they be able to go one more round before the night was over?

Inui looked up past Renji's shoulder and smirked. Tezuka was staring at Echizen... and he wondered how their night was going to play out. They'd been acting rather strange around each other earlier that day and he thought maybe they'd gotten into a fight or something. It didn't seem like there was anymore negative tension between them, so he decided to just brush it off. His eyes moved to his lover who seemed to be distracted by something. The narrow eyes were rolling over Kaidō for some reason, and Inui looked to the young interrogator. There didn't seem to be anything unusual about him when he looked the man over and he turned back to Renji... who was glaring at him... intensely.

"Is something wrong?"

"What kind of history do you have with him?"

"Kaidō?"

"Yes... Kaidō-kun."

Inui raised a brow and his eyes shifted from his lover to the younger man and back. "He's been with the team for over a year. We started doing interrogations together a month or two after he joined. Is that a problem?"

"Only if you're lying to me."

"What makes you think I'm lying about that?"

"I'm not an idiot for starters and I've seen the way you two interact."

"And you think there is something between us?"

"I know there's nothing. But I also suspect that there was at one point."

Shit... "Why do you say that?"

"Like I said... I'm not an idiot."

"Can we talk about this later?"

Renji smirked. "I thought so."

Inui huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew they were going to have to have this conversation eventually, but he really wasn't looking forward to it. Renji was notoriously jealous behind that cool exterior and wasn't the type to be placated easily... or at all for that matter. In Inui's experience – which was considerable – the best way to deal with this type of thing with Renji was to tell the whole truth right from the start. That meant less questions later and less time with a significantly less pissed off partner. It would have to happen tonight though... otherwise the analysis in the morning wouldn't be very productive. Damn it!

Eiji was standing in front of Ōishi moving with the music. His hands rested lightly on his lover's hips and Ōishi's arms were on the redhead's shoulders. They moved gently as one and Ōishi leaned into Eiji, his lips brushing the hot neck of his partner. Eiji's head tipped to the side and he slipped his fingers beneath Ōishi's shirt. He brushed the warm smooth skin with the tips of his hands and heard the soft moan in response. Ōishi tried to resist the urge to throw Eiji up on the counter top and take him at that very moment, but he was pretty sure there was some stupid law against that... and the military frowned on it... and there were people around... Crap! Eiji teasingly brushed their groins together and let his head fall further to the side. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Hey, Momo-Chan made it."

"Really?" Ōishi lifted his head and looked around. "I thought he said he was busy."

"He did. Maybe they finished early..."

"Well he knows we're here, so if he is free he'll come find us."

"Yeah, that's true."

Kaidō's ears perked up when he heard Momo's name. He was there? That meant he was finished with whatever business it was he had to take care of. His eyes darted around briefly and locked on target, then went wide. Who the fuck was that?! Momo was on the other side of the room with some girl... some fucking woman that he looked to be a little too friendly with. She kept putting her hands on him and leaning against him... and he wasn't pushing her away or anything! He just kept smiling and laughing and talking. Kaidō gritted his teeth when he saw the woman grab Momo by the wrist and drag him out to the floor. This wasn't happening... Momo was dancing with some woman... and he'd lied to Kaidō about where he was going. His temper flared and he pushed off the bar.

"Kaidō?"

He stopped when he heard Ōishi's voice.

"Are you heading home?"

"Yeah... Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Well, if you want, we can join you. It is getting a little late."

"Don't worry about it. I have to get up early anyway."

"You always get up early, Kaidō..." Eiji giggled and Kaidō tried to smirk back.

"I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight."

He nodded to his comrades as he headed for the door. When he'd gotten far enough away from the club, he looked around and saw no one. He slipped into an alley and spotted his target. His fist flew into the side of the dumpster with a powerful blow and he screamed at the top of his lungs... more out of frustration than pain. When his throat was dry and aching a bit, he righted himself and walked back out to the main road. He hadn't calmed down at all, and now his hand hurt. What the hell was he going to do when he saw that lying bastard the next day?

XXXXX

Kawamura felt something on his side... and arm. He blinked himself awake and rolled his head to the side. His eyes widened when they fell on Fuji and the events of his last few conscious hours flooded his brain. Fuji had taken him to dinner... he'd kissed Fuji suddenly at the restaurant and run out... Fuji caught up with him and... Kawamura smiled and shifted gently trying not to wake the small sleeping figure beside him. He pressed his lips gently against the light brown hair and brushed the smooth cheek with the backs of his fingers.

_Fuji pulled away from Kawamura's lips with a large grin. What the hell was going on? Fuji actually liked him? This couldn't be happening... it had to be a dream. There was no feasible way the man he'd admired for so many years could actually return his feelings. His body started to get warmer. Fuji's hands were still clutching his face... their lips were still joined. His lips parted and something warm and moist ran over his tongue. Kawamura's body went rigid. He didn't know what to do... everything was happening so fast. They hadn't even properly confessed to each other._

_"Taka-san?"_

_Kawamura opened his eyes and looked to Fuji. The shorter man looked confused and worried._

_"Taka-san, are you alright?"_

_He swallowed hard and tried to maintain some sort of composure. "Yes... I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all."_

_"Would you like to go back to the dorm and relax a bit?"_

_Kawamura's breath caught in his throat and his heart was beating painfully in his chest. "S-sure."_

_They walked hand in hand back to their building and went directly to Kawamura's room. Fuji said he would bring them some water and the tall man sat heavily on his bed. This... situation... so sudden... would they... really... Not that he didn't want to be with Fuji physically, but he had this reputation... Kawamura was certain that Fuji wasn't the type to play with people's hearts – especially his friends' – but he wanted to be sure that Fuji's intentions were... well the same as his own._

_Fuji came back with two glasses and sat beside Kawamura on the bed. He leaned over and turned the chef's face to him. Their lips joined again and Fuji influenced Kawamura to his back. Kawamura instinctually placed his hands on Fuji's back and let the strategist climb on top of him. He wasn't really doing anything up there other than kissing and rubbing his hands over Kawamura's face and through his hair. It was nice... and Fuji pulled back a bit._

_"Taka-san..."_

_"Fuji?"_

_"I know you're nervous. I just want you to know that we don't have to go any further than this tonight if you don't want to."_

_Kawamura smiled and ran his hand up the lean muscular back. He combed his fingers up into his shaggy hair and pulled his head back down slowly. Their lips met again for several seconds before they separated and Kawamura smiled._

_"Thank you, Fuji. This is good for right now."_

_They kissed again, deeply, slowly and passionately. Their tongues mingled and Kawamura's arms tightened around the slim waist. Fuji's fingers brushed over Kawamura's face and combed through his hair again. They stayed like that for an undetermined amount of time, but not long enough according to the chef. He pulled away and let out a large yawn. He was unexpectedly tired all of a sudden and Fuji smiled to him with a light nod. It had been an exciting evening for the two of them and had taken most of Kawamura's energy. They adjusted themselves on the bed and Kawamura didn't remember much after that._

He looked down just to make sure and smiled when he saw they were both fully clothed. There was no memory of them doing anything other than kissing last night, and he wanted to make sure he hadn't forgotten. Fuji shifted in his arms and rubbed at his own eyes. He stretched fisting his hands and arching his back. When he'd returned to normal size, his deep blue eyes met with Kawamura's innocent dark ones and they smiled sweetly to each other. Fuji's cool hand met the chef's face and he spoke.

"Good morning, Taka-san."

"Good morning, Fuji. Did you sleep well?"

"Hnnn..." Fuji smiled and reached up planting his lips gently against Kawamura's. "I slept better than I have in months."

"I'm glad..."

"How about you?"

"Yeah... me too."

They smiled again and wrapped their arms tightly around each other's waking body. They could stay in bed for another few minutes... no one would mind, right?

XXXXX

Renji was unbelievably mad when he woke up beside Inui the morning they were supposed to meet Kaidō-kun to analyze the interrogations from the previous day. The four eyed bastard had managed to get himself completely wrecked off rum and coke the night before and was nothing more than an ambulatory pile of crap by the time they'd left the bar. Renji practically had to carry him back to the dorm and decided on his own to spend the night after dumping a listless Inui into his bed. He lifted his head and his brow rose.

He remembered vividly laying some extra blankets and a pillow on the floor then kicking the drunkard off his own mattress and falling asleep alone in the bed. Inui must have woken up at some point and climbed in beside him... not something he would have allowed had Renji been conscious. Inui had done all that on purpose just so he wouldn't have to talk about his past relationship with Kaidō-kun, and he wanted to beat the slightly taller man so mercilessly... Asshole...

He shifted slightly and pressed his foot to Inui's side giving him a hard shove. Inui grunted when he hit the floor with a loud thud and Renji sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached down for his pants. He pulled them on trying not to feel sorry for the groaning man on the floor as Inui grabbed at his probably aching head. Renji stood and closed the front of his blue jeans then picked up his shirt and walked from the room to the dorm's kitchen. The chef and reserve fighter, Kawamura, looked like he'd just woken up a few minutes earlier as well. Hopefully he'd had a better night than Renji.

"Good morning, Yanagi-Kachō. Would you like something for breakfast?"

"Just some miso and toast please. Could you make something for Sadaharu as well, please? He drank a lot last night."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Renji used the bathroom and washed his face while the food was being prepared and hurried back to the kitchen when the scent reached his nose. It smelled delicious and he gave Kawamura his compliments and took the tray into Inui's room. The man was sitting on the bed hunched over cradling his head in his hands. Renji didn't say a word the entire time they ate. Inui dressed quickly and they were out the door.

When they got to the analysis room, Kaidō was already there... and looked like he wasn't in any better of a mood than either of the Intelligence officers. He acknowledged them both with a nod and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep that night. Renji studied him, then Inui. His shrouded eyes didn't give away anything other than the fact that he wasn't entirely up for using his brain just yet... and Renji smirked sadistically. They seated themselves at the table, Inui between Kaidō and Renji, and slumped collectively. Inui rested his head in his hands and again Renji smirked.

"Is he ok, Renji-Kachō?"

"He's fine. Just drank too much too fast last night."

"I did get a little carried away. I'm sorry."

"Should we postpone this meeting then?" Kaidō sounded worried and Renji eyed him warily.

"We're all here already. It would be pointless to do such a thing."

"Understood. Then... whenever you're ready."

"Yeah..." Inui sat up as best he could and opened the thick file on the table. "Let's start, then."

This was going to be a fun-filled morning...

**TBC...**

VVVVV

I'm not really sure what to say at this point. There are ideas for this story that have yet to make it to my computer and I really wish I had the motivation to just sit and write. For all my stories really. Well I leave you with this. Thank you for your support and I'll see you in a few weeks. Reviews and critique are welcomed as always.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Ok so this chapter is about a thousand words over my average. That being the case, I will depart here. Enjoy

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language; violence

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; InuRen; KawaFu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Prince of Tennis_.

VVVVV

Momo and Ryōma had been in the training center for almost two hours the morning after the second interrogation. The navigator had spent most of the previous day thinking about his alluring Mamushi... and most of the previous night after he'd gotten back wishing they were together again. He felt bad about not meeting up with them while they were out, but they didn't really say where they were going. Had he known, he probably would have joined them with his friend.

Tachibana An was an old friend of his. They'd met while they were in Academy training and even dated for a little while. It was a mutual break up after they'd both decided they were bored with each other, and they'd easily remained friends afterwards. Her brother, who was older by one year, was another soldier in the running for the captain's position of the STOPP team. An had come to Momo to congratulate him when she'd heard of his promotion and they'd gone out for drinks. He smirked at the memory... They'd both gotten completely hammered that night about a year earlier and ended up going back to her new dorm. Both were half-naked before they realized what they were doing, and Momo left without anything major going on. They hadn't seen each other since.

He dropped the dumbbell to the mat and stood up. The man staring back at him from the mirror looked energized. Momo furrowed his brow and flexed his bicep against his chest. His fingers ran over the smooth moist skin and pressed the hard muscle. They loosened when he saw Kaidō's face staring back at him. He bit his lip trying not to smile and felt the phantom fingers trailing over his arm. His eyes fell closed and the gentle sensation continued. His body warmed and he inhaled sharply remembering the interrogator's touch. It was rough but tender... sensual but serious... erotically mesmerizing, but oddly sincere.

"Oi... you still with me over there?" Ryōma looked to his work-out partner with confused eyes.

"Huh?"

The younger man set his weight on the rack and stretched an arm over his head. "You ok?"

"Y... yeah. Just wandered off for a bit." Momo returned the weight to it's home and grabbed his towel. "You done?"

"I'm good." Ryōma followed him to the locker room and peeled off his sweat stained shirt. "So where were you last night?"

Momo snickered. "I met up with an old friend."

"Yeah? She cute?"

"What makes you think it was a girl?"

"Nothing."

He smirked again. "Yeah, she's alright... not that it matters to you, right?"

Ryōma's face started to burn and he wrapped the towel around his bare waist as he headed for the showers. He remembered vividly the day before when he reached for the water handle. There were footsteps behind him and he felt the pressure at his back again. Hands were sliding over his chest and down his stomach. There was something pulling at his towel and he started panting lightly. His body grew hot and--

"I've known her since the academy. She wanted to hang out last night and catch up."

Ryōma quickly removed his towel and turned on the cold water. He needed to cool off before anything dangerous or embarrassing happened. Momo-Chan didn't seem the type to let one slide when they popped a boner for seemingly no reason, and Ryōma certainly didn't want to do any explaining. He cleared his throat and rinsed his head. "Did you get anywhere with her?"

"Nah... We've done that already."

"No good?"

"Nope. I don't really remember what happened between us that was bad, but we just decided that we weren't really all that good for each other."

"She didn't put out?"

Momo chuckled. "Wasn't the problem from what I recall. Maybe we just confused friendship with love."

"You never know, man. People can change with age."

"Yeah... I don't think we can change that much."

Something was a little off. Ryōma looked over to his teammate with a raised brow. It sounded like he was trying really hard not to say something. Had they gotten back together and Momo just didn't want anyone teasing him about it? It wouldn't have surprised the rookie. He was a good looking guy and nice too. Momo would probably be the over-protective boyfriend in any given relationship Ryōma imagined and smiled. There was definitely something about it he wasn't saying... but why hide it?

When Ryōma decided he was sufficiently clean, he turned the shower off and shook out his hair. The towel was back around his waist and he headed to his clean clothes. They were neatly laid out on the bench like he'd left them and dressed swiftly. He heard the other shower shut off and Momo walking toward him. He looked back to the shower area briefly and was swimming in the festivities from the day before once again. He gnawed on his lip and lowered his head. He wasn't going to be able to control himself this time. He needed to see Tezuka... even if he was going to get rejected again.

He lifted his small bag to his shoulder and walked to the door. "I'll see you at lunch."

"See you."

Ryōma waited impatiently for the elevator to get to the first floor and dashed quickly for the exit. He slowed a little when the cool morning air filled his lungs, but his resolve was not shaken. The walk back to the dorm was a little slower than it would have been earlier, but he wanted to be full of energy for when the captain turned him away. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do in that case, but was fairly certain it was going to happen. It would probably play out similar to what happened the last time. Ryōma would turn on his charm using his mouth and words to chisel away at the man's obstinance, and he would sanctimoniously continue with his work without even a second thought to Ryōma's words or actions.

He slowed about a block from the STOPP building. His head drooped slightly and he heaved a sigh. It would be exactly the same... but at least he could try again. Maybe the more he did things like this, the harder it would be for the captain to refuse him. He would just have to up the charm and sexy a little each time. It would so work... if not this time, perhaps the next... he hoped. He picked up his pace again and entered the building. His bag was tossed into his room and he checked himself quickly in the mirror. His hair was still damp from the shower, but that wasn't necessarily bad. He winked to himself and took another elevator ride.

The door to the captain's office was propped halfway open and there was no noise coming from inside. That was definitely a good sign. Ryōma shook his head ridding himself of any residual doubt and walked determinedly to the door. He knocked gently on the door and poked his head inside. It was almost regal...

Tezuka was seated at the desk – as expected – with a pen between his teeth. He was typing away at his computer and if Ryōma hadn't been looking directly at him, he wouldn't have even noticed the rapid shift in his eyes. The captain took the pen from his mouth and tossed it to the desk then spoke.

"What is it, Echizen?"

"I was wondering if you had a minute."

"I have a few reports to finish before my meeting with the interrogation team. Then I have to meet with the Director."

Ryōma slipped inside and closed the door behind him. The older man didn't look to him when Ryōma locked the door – the tapping of the keyboard most likely over powering the soft click. He heaved a sigh to relax his nerves and walked slowly to the picturesque man at the other wall. Tezuka eyed him. He looked a little annoyed, but something inside Ryōma snapped. He wasn't going to just leave. His body was too heated for that to be the final result. This was going to play out the way the rookie wanted it to... not the captain. He walked around the desk and stood beside the typing man.

"Is there a problem, Echizen?"

"Yeah... a stiff one."

Tezuka's fingers stopped abruptly and Ryōma leaned against the desk. The room fell silent as the dark reflective eyes landed on him and the rookie crossed his arms over his chest. Their eyes held each other for several moments before Tezuka spoke again. He looked irritated... but Ryōma thrust his hips subtly to spite him.

"I have work to do."

Ryōma's only response was to moisten his lips and gnaw lightly on the bottom.

"That does take priority over you... especially when I have an important meeting in a few minutes."

He smirked and his eyes lowered to the man's groin. There was no bulge, but he noticed the captain's left hand was fisted on the arm of his chair. His eyes rolled back up Tezuka's body and he smiled knowing he'd won that round. How strong would his will be this time?

Ryōma took a step and set his hands on the arms of the captain's chair. Their lips were close and he could feel that heavy breath on him. There was nothing more that needed to be said. Ryōma brushed his mouth over Tezuka's and ran his finger down the tense left arm. His lips moved over the soft cheek and kissed gently. He placed his hand over the captain's fist and rubbed gently as he moved further back to the man's ear. Ryōma released his hot breath onto the protruding flesh and Tezuka flinched.

"Echizen, I said I'm busy."

"I know..."

The rookie's soft seductive words countered Tezuka's stern and slightly panicked voice rather perfectly. Ryōma lifted his knee and planted it firmly between the seated man's legs at his crotch and pressed forward lightly. He heard a sharp inhale and smiled. His tongue darted out and lapped at the ear and he moved down to his neck. He kissed gently and rocked his leg back and forth then shifted his weight. He nipped gently at the soft flesh and felt for the closures of Tezuka's pants. When he released them, he moved his leg and climbed on top of the captain. His fingers ghosted over the warm hardening meat and he kissed up Tezuka's neck. They found each other's lips and looked at each other before they joined passionately.

Ryōma guided the hand in his to his ass then released the button and zipper on his own pants. He grinded his hips a bit and the hand on his rear end clenched then moved. Ryōma combed his fingers up the back of Tezuka's head and parted his lips. Their tongues massaged each other and their saliva mixed together. Tezuka's hand was cool against the rookie's skin when it slipped into his pants. Ryōma moaned into Tezuka's mouth when he felt the prodding at his back entrance. He grinded his hips again and wrapped his fingers around the stiff shaft between his captain's legs. They started moving at the same time and Ryōma pushed back when he felt the pressure in his anus.

"Nph..."

"Ngh..."

The rookie tried to keep still as the finger moved in and out of him and another was added. He tightened his grip and rocked back again. His hand moved faster and he toyed at the little hole with his finger. The moaning increased and Ryōma started to sweat. He reached back to his pocket and pulled out a familiar plastic package. There was a strange sensation and suddenly the pressure in his rectum was gone. Tezuka's lips were gone from his and he was lifted to the desk. His pants were pulled down a bit and the captain buried his face into Ryōma's groin.

The hot moisture filled the rookie's head and he leaned back propping himself with his hand. He shifted and set his feet on the arms of the chair and the fingers were back inside him... two at once. "Ahh...!"

Ryōma tossed up his head and grabbed the back of Tezuka's. He started thrusting his hips into that warm opening and tried to widen himself more. His pants weren't even close to being off and the condom was gone from his hand. Ryōma's legs were pushed up and Tezuka pulled him closer. Ryōma bit his bottom lip when Tezuka's tongue wiggled around his asshole. His hand gripped the end of the desk and he strained to not cry out in pleasure. It was so good... so hot... so satisfying. There was shifting again, but the rookie couldn't open his eyes to see what was happening. The moisture was gone and he was pulled up and back onto the chair.

Tezuka kissed down his neck and Ryōma rubbed the covered rod against his aching entrance. He pulled the captain's lips to his and slammed them together. His toes curled on the arms of the chair and the fingers at his hips clenched. He ran his fingers up the back of Tezuka's head and pulled their lips apart. They stared into each other's eyes and Tezuka shifted when Ryōma whispered.

"Fuck me..."

"Nnh... nnngh...!"

"Aaanh!"

Ryōma grinded as best he could in the chair over the throbbing erection inside him. It was so big... so hard... His knees started to cramp and he extended his feet and leaned back. He rolled himself expertly over his captain and felt the hands at his hips tighten again. Tezuka moved him harder... faster and they groaned and grunted uncontrollably. So good... so... good... Heat moved up and down over his penis and he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. He rode harder... clutched the man beneath him... wailed blissfully to the ceiling...

"AAAAH!"

Tezuka didn't stop when Ryōma felt the juices dribbling back down his expended member. It felt unbelievable and he started to ride again. The man inside him hadn't even slowed yet... his fingers were still tight on Ryōma's body and his eyes were still shut tight. Ryōma leaned in to him and pressed their lips together again. The heavy panting didn't allow them to stay that way and Ryōma's head slipped to the side. He breathed heavily onto the red ear and groaned. His lips brushed it and he closed his teeth on it gently. When he started to gnaw... Tezuka shuddered violently.

"HA—AAH!"

Ryōma slowed and kissed down the man's neck. He rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder and waited for them both to calm down before boasting his victory.

XXXXX

Inui followed Kaidō into the small kitchenette by the analysis room a few minutes before Tezuka was supposed to arrive. The young interrogator looked exceptionally irritated, even for nearly 0830. It was strange, but Inui wasn't really sure if he wanted to ask... considering what his loving partner of several years must be thinking at the moment. He wasn't really sure what had gotten Renji on such a strange kick last night, but he didn't want to talk about it at all. Kaidō was attractive, and both the intelligence officers knew that. But what made Renji suddenly think there was something more? Or that he had history with the intimidating snake...

Kaidō had been uncharacteristically quiet during the analysis and that also bothered Inui. He was smart enough, but what was going on with him? It was clearly affecting his ability to perform his duties... and that would not be acceptable under any circumstances. Maybe he was that intimidated by Renji... but that wasn't really a feasible equation. Kaidō hadn't once shown signs of that sort before when Renji was around, but maybe he sensed something was amiss. No, he didn't act like that when he was uncomfortable... but it was so rare that Inui – or anyone for that matter – had seen Kaidō in an uncomfortable situation, he probably wouldn't recognize it if he did see it.

Perhaps the best way to quash the issue would just be to ask outright. Yes... that was always the best tactic. In the worst case, Kaidō just won't answer. Inui filled himself a cup of water and watched the younger man for a moment. He was certainly agitated... and by something important too. It might be mistaken for simple anger to anyone else that didn't know him well enough, but Inui had spend considerable time with him over the last several months. He knew most of Kaidō's emotional phases in their physical sense.

"What's wrong with you?"

Inui's brow rose when Kaidō looked to him. The dark brows were furrowed beneath the cloth on his head and his entire body looked tense. "Nothing."

"Your body language says otherwise."

"It's nothing."

"Try again..." Inui's arms crossed over his chest.

"How about 'I don't want to talk about it'?"

"That works, but are you going to be of any help with this analysis?"

"I'm fine."

"An earlier performance would suggest otherwise as well."

"Don't treat me like you're interrogating me," Kaidō snapped.

Inui's brow rose again and the corner of his mouth curled a bit. "I am."

"Sorry... that was rude. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just answer the question."

"..."

Inui waited silently and watched Kaidō fidget.

"Um... I... I've been..."

Kaidō stammered then looked to Inui who just smiled to him patiently.

The younger man sighed defeated. "I... saw something I don't think I was supposed to see and really didn't want to see."

Inui lowered his head and sipped from his cup. "What was it?"

"... A... a guy..."

His brow rose.

"... with someone else..."

"Why is that a problem?"

"... 'Cause well... I..."

"You like him?"

"..."

Inui watched Kaidō's cheeks flush and he smirked. "If you don't tell me now, you're just going to have to tell me later."

"..."

"So you might as well just get it over with."

"... We've..."

"Tezuka-Buchō is here."

Inui and Kaidō looked to the entry way of the small room to see Renji. He was scowling and his eyes shifted quickly from Inui to Kaidō and back to Inui. The older man sighed heavily. He wasn't sure if he should be more irritated by Renji's jealousy or afraid of the man's wrath... The Chief of Intelligence turned and Inui's eyes shifted briefly to Kaidō as they started to follow. There was a soft voice behind him.

"What happened?"

"I got completely trashed last night," Inui tried to skirt.

He knew Kaidō was too smart for that. "Why?"

"Because he asked about us..."

There was a smirk. "Good luck."

"Yeah..."

The tension in the room didn't waver when the STOPP team captain entered. The meeting was long and filled with speculation. Kaidō seemed a little more on top of his game, but why, Inui couldn't be sure. They theorized that the group they'd questioned should be held and monitored further, but they were still holding out. Kaidō said he wasn't sure if they could get any more information from them without inflicting some type of physical torture. Tezuka calmly and adamantly denied the jovial request. Inui watched him the entire time. He didn't look like he was doing any better, but maybe they would get a chance to talk after lunch.

XXXXX

The meeting with Tezuka-Buchō, Inui-Senpai and Yanagi-Kachō was over just before 1130. Kaidō was only slightly more relaxed than he'd been at the start of the meeting, but he couldn't get the image of Momo with that damn woman out of his head. He hoped that maybe he'd feel better after talking to Inui. The guy seemed to want to know what was on Kaidō's mind anyway... and – as much as he didn't want to admit it – Kaidō needed someone to talk to. Because of their roles on the team, Inui was the only one Kaidō had gotten particularly close with, so he felt safer talking to him instead of anyone else. After lunch... maybe he would be even calmer by then.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and highlighted Inui in his contact list. His thumb flew over the buttons then pressed the green "send" key. About a minute later, he got an alert for a new text message. It was Inui-Senpai... He was going to be at Renji-Kachō's for an undetermined period of time after lunch, but they would meet up when he was free. Kaidō sent a message of affirmation and slipped the phone back into his pocket. The dorm was empty when he got there... but there was a note on his door frame. It looked like Eiji-Senpai's handwriting.

'Meet us all at the Mess Hall when you're free.'

Kaidō crumpled the note and tossed it to the garbage. Momo would probably be there... but he didn't feel right about ditching everyone just because he was mad at that retarded jackass. He heaved a sigh and pulled out his phone again. This message was sent to Eiji asking who was at lunch already. Apparently everyone except Tezuka, Fuji – who had a meeting with the director – and Kawamura – who was working in the Mess kitchen. He nodded and looked toward the hall when he heard a strange chime. The phone disappeared again and he followed the sound to Momo's room. Momo... had a new text.

Against his better judgment, he picked up the small device and pressed a few buttons. His eyes shifted over the letters and his entire body was set on fire. He threw the phone onto the bastard's bed and stormed into the hallway and out the door. That son of a bitch... There was an image of the woman he'd seen with Momo the night before on the inbox screen... and the message underneath read, 'Thanks for a great time last night. We should do it again soon!'

Kaidō was furious and wasn't aware how fast he'd gotten to the dining hall. He stormed through the entrance and burst through the cafeteria doors. How could Momo have done something like that to him? That fucking woman… what was that all about? His eyes immediately fell to Momo in the center of the room and his temper flared higher. That fucking bastard… who the hell did he think he was messing around with some dumb tart?

Momo was sitting amidst his teammates with the exception of the captain, Fuji and Kawamura when they heard someone break down the door to the dining hall. Kaidō's eyes were fixed on the spiky haired navigator and he appeared to be completely unconcerned about causing a public scene. He passed the table quickly and shot out his arm fisting Momo's shirt collar in his hand tightly. The navigator was ripped from his chair and dragged off toward the kitchen. His state of shock didn't allow him to protest much. What the hell was this asshole thinking?

The four remaining STOPP members stared at the two men's backs as they disappeared through the kitchen doors. Ryōma raised a brow utterly confused and racked his brain for every possible scenario that might be going on back there. Had the two of them gotten into a fight earlier? Was Kaidō-Senpai going to hurt Momo-Senpai? He looked so enraged… but Kaidō wasn't the type to use physical violence against a teammate… even if it was Momo. Maybe someone else knew what happened, but Ryōma figured if it was that big of a deal, he'd find out eventually.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ryōma turned back to the table and his confusion intensified.

Inui, Ōishi and Eiji watched Kaidō drag Momo off through the kitchen with raised brows. What was going on in there? Inui recalled the conversation he'd shared with the interrogator earlier and his eyes rounded. It was Momo-Chan… the bandanna man's biggest rival must have been the "guy" Kaidō mentioned only hours before. Inui's eyes widened further behind his thick lenses and his jaw dropped slightly.

Ōishi shifted his eyes from the door to his lover across the table for some sort of collaborated explanation. When his eyes landed on Eiji, the redhead's eyes were wide. Eiji saw the look on Kaidō's face when he walked past the table. It was the same one he had seen on Momo-Chan's after he'd come to talk to him and Ōishi about his new boyfriend. Kaidō? Momo-Chan was sleeping with Kaidō? The evader's eyes dropped to the table and shifted around for a bit until he felt Ōishi looking at him. When his eyes met the medic's, the brunette looked confused.

Eiji just stared at his lover unable to speak or move with realization. Momo-Chan and Kaidō were seeing each other… how did that happen? Ōishi was missing something. Why was Eiji staring at him like that? What was he thinking that-- Momo... He'd come to see them about some guy he'd been with… No way! Ōishi's expression mirrored Eiji's and the two shifted their eyes from Ryōma to Inui. Did they know?

Inui caught Ōishi's and Eiji's eyes briefly. Judging by their faces, they had deduced the same thing he had. The three exchanged silent confirmations then dropped their eyes to the table. When the hell did that happen?! There was a soft voice from the end of the table and the older members stiffened. Echizen didn't know anything about either one of them.

"Are you guys ok?"

There was no response.

"Oi… what did I miss?"

XXXXX

Kaidō whipped his arm around when he entered the kitchen staff locker room with Momo in tow and slammed the other man against the steel doors. Momo's shoulder connected roughly with the doors and he slid to the floor. He grunted and looked up to Kaidō putting the lockers at his back and grabbing his injured shoulder. The glare between them was enough to bring down the bravest of men and neither one noticed the two cooks when they ran from the room.

"What the hell is your problem, huh?" Momo stood and shouted into the snake's face.

Kaidō only stared back. His fists were clenched at his sides and he felt as if his entire body was trembling. This must have been something like what Momo was feeling when he'd found out that Kaidō had been with other men before him. It was different now, though. Kaidō had lied, but Momo not only lied, but was with someone else… a woman… How could he have done something like that? Kaidō felt like he could kill Momo.

"Oi! What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear me?"

Without a word Kaidō grabbed Momo's injured shoulder and spun him to face the locker doors. His adrenaline was running so high he'd completely immobilized Momo when he pressed his body against the other man's back. Kaidō felt his bulge against Momo's butt and slipped his fingers into the navigator's waistband.

"Ouch! What the fuck are you doing, you asshole?!" Momo screamed. He felt fingers against his skin then heard the sound of fabric ripping and there was cold metal against his front lower half. His eyes widened and he started to panic. "Oi, you fucking idiot! Knock it off!"

Kaidō discarded the torn clothing and pulled a condom from his pocket. When Momo started to struggle, Kaidō leaned on him harder and pushed his own pants down. He slipped the sheath over his erection and turned Momo back around to face him still pinning him to the steel. Momo was terrified, confused and angry. Kaidō's eyes locked with the navigator's and clutched Momo's wrists in his hands. He crossed them above the spiky dark hair holding them against the metal with one tight fist.

Momo struggled again when he realized what the interrogator was about to do. He couldn't move. Where did this guy's unworldly strength come from? What was he thinking? What was going on?! His eyes clenched shut and he turned his head to the side. He couldn't look into those eyes again… he didn't want this… this wasn't Kaidō… That guy would never do something like this… would he?

'Kaidō… please… don't do this,' Momo pleaded silently.

Kaidō felt Momo's body tense and something in him changed. What was he doing? He didn't hate Momo… he could never hate Momo. He was just angry… so angry that he would actually… No! Never! With the navigator still pinned in position, Kaidō gingerly brushed his fingers down over the man's thigh. He grazed his lips over the man's neck and ear in an effort to calm him. When he loosened his grip on Momo's wrists he felt the tension lighten a bit and gripped the back of Momo's knee gently.

Momo felt the difference from one moment to the next and let Kaidō wrap his leg around his body. Kaidō's thick member was rubbing against Momo's entrance and the interrogator released his wrists. The backs of Kaidō's fingers ghosted over Momo's body to his other thigh and lifted again. Momo wrapped his newly freed arms around Kaidō's neck and tightened his legs around the man's waist. Kaidō clenched his fingers around Momo's back and slammed him onto his throbbing hurt with a loud grunt.

"Aaaah!" Momo tossed his head up when he was penetrated and screamed. Kaido hadn't prepared him like he did last time in the storage shed. His body tensed and Kaidō began thrusting hard. "Ka… Kaidō!"

Kaidō pounded into Momo repeatedly attempting to ignore the pained cries coming from him. He didn't want to do this. Why was he doing this? What had come over him? Why was he reacting this way? Why did he feel so betrayed?!

"Ka… Kaidō…" Momo tried to speak through the pleasure laced pain. "Kaidō… it… it hurts…"

The interrogator's eyes clenched and he started pounding harder. The arm he had around Momo's waist tightened and his fingers clenched against the lockers. 'Good… you hurt me too, you asshole! I'm glad it's painful.' Kaidō tried to dismiss the unnerving thought. Did he really enjoy causing this man pain? What was happening to him?!

Momo tried to loosen up and let the tension out of his body. He hoped by doing that it wouldn't hurt so much. He'd relaxed considerably after a few minutes and the pain subsided for the most part. Kaidō was being much rougher than last time… Why was this happening? What made Kaidō so angry that he'd do something like this? Last time, in the shed, it was almost as though Kaidō was making love to him. He was soothing and gentle… he made sure there was little to no pain that time. What changed?

'What happened to you, Kaidō?'

Kaidō heard the pain filled moans from Momo and pressed him harder against the steel doors. His fingers moved from the cold metal to the man's fiery skin and brushed down Momo's side. Kaidō clenched his fingers over the man's back and butt trying to move faster and deeper as Momo groaned louder and louder. Kaidō's eyes and jaw clenched further and his lips stretched taut over his teeth. His eyes started to tingle a bit…

'How does it feel, Momo? Was it better with her? Did she make you sweat this much? Did you scream this loud with her? Did you come as hard with her as you do with me?! Am I that unimportant to you?! DON'T YOU LOVE ME AT ALL?!'

"NNNGH!"

"AAAAH!"

They came together loudly, Momo with his mouth agape toward the ceiling and arms and legs tight around Kaidō's body, and Kaidō through clenched teeth gripping Momo to him with such a fierce intensity his arms started to throb. The tension drained completely from Momo's body and his feet dropped from Kaidō's waist to the floor. He had barely enough energy to support his own weight and grunted when he felt the rod leave his rectum.

Without looking to Momo, Kaidō pulled the rubber from his softening penis and headed toward the rear exit of the kitchen staff locker room. He tossed the sheath into the trash as he passed it and quickly reapplied his pants. The door he was headed toward lead to the alley behind the mess hall and Kaidō was outside in the irritatingly bright sun. He wiped the tears from his eyes before heading out toward the main road.

**TBC...**

VVVVV

I'm more than half way through the next chapter and just a little **spoiler warning**: it's going to focus a lot on Momo and Kaidō. I'm not a fan of rape at all (and anyone who is has seriously questionable character), but I wrote the last part of this chapter several months ago. I'm glad I wrote it because it was a challenge for me to get that in depth with something so heavy that I haven't experienced first hand. Please let me know what you think as I am concerned how the last part will be received. Thank you for all your support.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** I got yelled at... But I would like to point out that I did make a note of the chapter containing violence last time. I didn't really want to give anything away by making the "non-con" note so I figured "violence" would be ok. I'll try to not make that mistake in the future. As I said in the closing notes of the previous chapter, this updtate will deal pretty much entirely with MoKaiMo. You've been warned so I don't want to read any complaints... but if you feel the need to complain, I guess I can't stop you. And it wouldn't be appropriate for the writer to pick and choose the reviews given about a particular work. Moving on... to Chapter 15.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; InuRen; KawaFu; InuKai (but just for this chapter)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Prince of Tennis_.

VVVVV

"Ngh..."

Momo sat on the floor of the kitchen staff locker room trying to decide which part of his body hurt the most. His shoulder had been slammed into the steel doors, gripped roughly and wrenched several different times. His ass had been abused by a colossal dick – in more ways than one – then he was just dropped to the floor. When he reached down, his fingers came up bloody. He winced and tried to stand then noticed the throbbing in his head and down he went. It felt as though he'd been shot repeatedly in the temple at point blank range... not something he was overly familiar with, but it was probably a good likeness.

He looked across the room and saw his torn warm-up pants. They were old and well used so he wasn't that broken up about having to buy new ones, but... why? Why did Kaidō do something like this? What had gotten him so... infuriated? Momo flinched when he heard the door to the locker room open.

-----

Eiji looked around the table after Momo and Kaidō had been gone for about ten minutes. He was getting a little worried and tried to catch Ōishi's eye. What if they'd gotten into a really bad argument and someone had actually gotten hurt? He tapped Ōishi's leg under the table and locked their gazes. His big dark orbs pleaded silently and shifted in the direction the two had gone off. Ōishi smiled and nodded subtly. They looked to Echizen then Inui... neither noticed anything and the medic pushed out from his chair.

"I'm going to check and see if they're still alive," he tried to muse. Only the rookie chuckled.

-----

Momo immediately looked away when he saw Ōishi standing in the doorway. The look on the medic's face said it all. He heard footsteps and brought his hand to his face trying to hide the shame. Damn it... Why the hell was this happening? He tried to move again but there was a hand on his injured shoulder and he grunted in mild pain. The hand was gone and he vaguely heard some mumbling over the pounding in his head. It hurt... it hurt so much... to know that Kaidō had such a violent side to him... but what the hell set him off?

Ōishi rushed around the room and collected what was left of Momo's pants. They were torn up pretty badly, but it was the least of his worries. Momo was leaned up against the lockers naked from the waist down – save for his footwear – and looked like he was in a considerable amount of pain. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Eiji to get a room for him at the infirmary. He only hoped that Momo was able to walk there. When he got closer, it looked like Momo was sitting in a small puddle of blood, and Ōishi closed his eyes hoping against all odds that what he suspected didn't actually happen. His phone went off and Eiji assured him that the room was as good as saved. Then he asked why... Ōishi didn't reply.

"Momo?"

"..."

"Momo... can you hear me?"

The navigator combed his fingers into his hair and clenched his eyes.

Ōishi grabbed his shoulder and Momo winced. "Can you walk?"

He nodded and Ōishi stood. His eyes darted around the room and grabbed the first pair of intact-pants that he saw... He hoped they wouldn't be missed for the next couple of hours and brought them to the injured man. The medic helped Momo into the garment then wrapped his arm around the moist heaving waist. He pulled the pants all the way up and secured them loosely. Momo's arm was around his shoulders and Ōishi slowly walked them to the back exit. The door pushed open and he prayed that the navigator would make it to the infirmary a few blocks away before he passed out. What the hell happened between those two?

XXXXX

Renji huffed when he thought about having to wait nearly another hour for Inui to finish lunch. Why hadn't he gone with him again? It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with the group of elites... or even that he didn't want to see Kaidō-kun anymore. He just... didn't want to bring any tension to such a fun-loving group. They really were descent guys... even that new kid, Echizen – though they hadn't really had that much interaction up to that point. It probably was for the best that he hadn't gone. It would give Sadaharu time to think about what he was going to say.

He smirked at the thought. That four-eyed ass knew better than to lie to him, but he was also very tactful with his words. Inui wasn't the type to sugarcoat things, but this was a completely different situation. Would he just come right out with it? Was it that bad of a situation that he would go to such lengths to avoid talking about it? Were they still attracted to each other? Is the only time they are alone together when they analyze interviews?

_Ding dong..._

Renji looked to the door when he heard the bell and raised a brow. He looked to the clock above the television on the adjacent wall and looked to the door again quizzically. There was no way he could have been done with lunch already... so who could it be? He set aside the sandwich he'd been making and wiped his hands. His fingers combed through his hair as the list of names ran quickly through his head. He couldn't think of anyone other than his lover that would be there any time soon when he reached for the door.

His eyes widened at a heavily disheveled looking Kaidō. "Can I help you, Kaidō-kun?"

There was a long pause... He never lifted his head. "... I'm sorry to bother you, Yanagi-Kachō. Is Inui-Senpai here?"

Dark brows furrowed. "No. He's probably still at lunch. Why don't you try the dining hall?" Renji was about to close the door when he looked the young man over and froze. The shirt was ripped slightly at the collar and there was a strange stain at the bottom hem... It looked like blood. And there was a large bruise across the knuckles on his right hand. What the hell had this guy gotten himself into?

"Sorry I disturbed you, Kachō."

The interrogator turned to leave and there were more stains on his back... little dark specks... eight.

"I'll be leaving now."

"Wait... Kaidō-kun." Renji stepped to the side and opened the door a bit further. "Come in."

Kaidō turned with a hopeful expression. He looked like a lost lamb... it was strange.

Renji didn't have the heart to turn him away looking like that. "You look like you could use a shower. Why don't you clean yourself up? It's the second door on the left."

"Thank you, Kachō."

He watched the man as he moved toward the bathroom. The little snake seemed disoriented... detached... and disappeared behind the wall. When he heard the water start to hit the floor he went to his room and grabbed a set of old pajamas. They would no doubt be too big for the shorter soldier, but that was far from problematic. He walked toward the running water with the clothes and a fresh towel and knocked on the door. He pushed it open without waiting for a reply and tried to sound as inviting as possible.

"Here are some clean clothes and a--"

Kaidō was naked with his back facing the chief. The little specks on his shirt revealed themselves to be long bleeding gouges... deep scratch marks freshly made. Renji's eyes went wide and he stopped abruptly. The young lamb turned to him and dropped to his knees a moment later. Renji watched him intently wondering what he was going to do. His hands fisted and he pulled one up beside his face. The older man couldn't move fast enough to stop the fist from hitting the floor. It was a same fist that was already bruised...

The scream hit Renji's ears next. It wasn't a cry of pain though... at least not physical pain. He kneeled quickly beside the distraught man and grabbed at his fist before he could assault the floor again. Kaidō's entire body was trembling and he started to sob uncontrollably when Renji wrapped his arm around the strong quaking back. "The Viper" Kaidō Kaoru – one of the most intimidating people the IAF had ever seen – had been reduced to tears by some unknown incident. What had this poor kid gone through in the little time since they'd seen each other?

Renji finished making his light lunch and took a bite of the turkey sandwich. He'd managed to calm Kaidō down after only about ten minutes of inconsolable weeping and pulled out his phone. He sent Inui a message telling him to get there as soon as possible and that something had happened to Kaidō. He didn't wait for a reply before slipping the device back into his pocket. The water shut off and Renji finished his food. Kaidō emerged a minute or two later looking only a bit better. Renji's heart sank.

"Where should I put these things?"

He took the towel and turned the boy around. Kaidō just looked so... helpless. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"..."

XXXXX

"I need to go get a few things. Take his pants off carefully and lay him face down on the gurney."

"But, Ōishi--"

"I'll explain when I get back. Try to talk to him."

The medic gingerly passed Momo to Eiji after giving a few instructions then turned to leave. Eiji wrapped his arm around Momo's waist and secured the arm around his shoulders. There hadn't been much time to talk, but Momo looked like he'd been attacked when Eiji started pulling his pants off. Momo winced a bit and Eiji stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry, Momo-Chan."

"Nnn..."

He looked pained. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"... Ka-Kaidō..."

Eiji's eyes widened and he looked to Momo's face. There was no way he could lie in his condition.

"It hurts..."

"Ok... I'm going to take your pants off so Ōishi can take care of you."

Momo could only nod and Eiji let the fabric fall. "Ahh..."

"Ok, now just lean forward and we'll get you on the table."

The weak man complied and Eiji lifted his legs and turned him. "Nnh..."

"Are you alright? Let me get you a pillow." Eiji opened a drawer on the base of the bed and pulled out a small cotton rectangle. He placed it by Momo's head and stroked soothingly at the back of his hair. They waited patiently for Ōishi to return... and Eiji didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe Kaidō would do something so horrible... and poor Momo. What was going to happen? Would they be alright? Was Momo going to have to be discharged? And what about Kaidō? Would he get thrown out of the military for something like this?

"Thank you, Eiji."

The redhead turned when he heard Ōishi's voice. "What can I do?"

"Keep him talking. Try to find out what happened."

"He said Kaidō..."

"I know... I don't want to believe it either, but just ask him."

Eiji swallowed hard and kneeled down to Momo's eye level. "Hey, Momo?"

"Nnn... yeah?"

"Are you sure Kaidō did this?"

He smirked. "Yeah... I must have really pissed him off some how for him to go this far."

"Is he the guy you came to talk to us about that time?"

"Yeah... Sorry I didn't tell you. It was a little embarrassing for me."

"Don't apologize for something so stupid."

Eiji looked to Ōishi when the harsh words were spoken and smiled. "Momo, how did you and Kaidō get together?"

"..." The dark pained eyes shifted away. He winced a little when Ōishi started treatment.

"I'm sorry. Would you rather not talk about it yet?"

"It was Echizen's welcome party."

Eiji's brow rose and he looked to the medic at his side. "Really? That was a while ago."

"Yeah... heh."

He winced again and Eiji stood to watch Ōishi.

"It was only supposed to be a one night drunken hook-up according to him. I didn't even really remember it the next morning. I thought it was a dream. The day after I talked to you two about him, I met him in the hangar lockers. I forced him to give up all of his past... and he said I was supposed to be a drunken regret. Apparently I wasn't bad enough though."

Eiji grabbed an ice pack from the freezer in the small room and placed it over the red shoulder on the table. He leaned back down to Momo and smiled. "I remember that day. He was leaving just as Ochibi-Chan and I got there... and you were rubbing your jaw..."

"Yeah..." Momo's cheeks dusted pink and Eiji looked up to his lover.

"It all makes sense now."

"Did you almost walk in on something you shouldn't have seen?"

"Yeah they did." Momo smirked again. "It would have been more humiliating for him though, I think."

Eiji stood and rubbed again and the back of Momo's head. He watched Ōishi apply ointment and whatever he could manage for bandages... which really wasn't much. Kaidō... what on Earth had happened?

XXXXX

Inui banged on the door about fifteen minutes after he'd gotten the text from Renji about Kaidō. He said there had been an emergency and that probably meant it had something to do with Momo-Chan. Renji's brows were furrowed with irritation when he opened the door and Inui stepped inside.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He showed up about thirty minutes ago asking for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah..." Renji tilted his head obnoxiously and raise a mockingly quizzical brow. "Why would he do that, I wonder?"

Shit... Not only was he pissed about not knowing their history, but now Kaidō had intruded upon him with a very unsightly problem. He sighed. There was no way around it. He was going to have to tell Renji the whole story. From start to finish... "Do you remember when we broke up for a few days a little over a year and a half ago? That was the first time I met Kaidō."

He didn't dare look at Renji while he spoke, but he could feel those glaring eyes on him.

"You wanted to know."

"I did."

-----

Inui was seated at a small club just inside the IAF base perimeter drowning his sorrows in Tequila shots and screwdrivers when he felt the pressure at his side.

"Excuse me, sir. I didn't mean to bump you."

"It's ok." Inui looked up to a man only a bit younger than him and smiled. "I'll let you make it up to me if you feel bad enough."

"I'm really sorry. Can I buy you a drink or something?"

"You can join me if you're alone."

"You're floating, aren't you?"

"I'm on my way." Inui looked him up and down. "Are you alone?"

"I guess I'm not anymore."

"Inui, Seishun graduate. Special tactics team."

"Kaidō. I graduate from Seishun next month."

"It's a pleasure."

"For me too, Senpai."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Drinking. I didn't really have a plan in mind. You?"

"Yeah... about the same."

"You look a little too eager to swallow all that liquor, Senpai. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Inui rested his head on his hand and gazed at Kaidō wishing it was someone else. He smiled and tucked the stray bangs back under the kid's bandanna. Renji... _why don't you want me anymore?_ Inui's eyes closed when he leaned over quickly and planted a long kiss on his new companion. He pulled back and looked into a blank face.

"You're completely wrecked..."

"No, just a little lonely."

Kaidō stood and hoisted Inui's arm over his shoulders. "Why don't we get you back to where you're supposed to be?"

"Because he doesn't want me there anymore."

There was another arm around Inui's waist and they were headed for the door. "What did you do?"

"I don't know... I pissed him off some how. Maybe he's still mad that I got promoted a while ago instead of him."

"Were you a dick about it?"

"No... at least I don't think so." The cool night air hit Inui like a brick building and he fumbled along the street.

"Just because you don't think so doesn't mean you weren't."

"Heh... It sounds like you're speaking from personal experience."

"Yeah."

"You're little."

"No, you're just freakishly huge."

"Do you normally talk to your Senpai that way?"

"No, but I don't normally feel obligated to escort drunken Senpai home either."

"Point." Inui directed him to the dorm and he was dropped onto his bed.

"Will you be alright if I leave you here? Should I wake your captain?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Kaidō stood to leave and Inui caught his wrist. When he turned, Inui's lips were there to meet his.

"You should stay and keep me company though."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"I don't think he'll be wanting me back. He was pretty upset and I haven't talked to him in a couple of days."

Kaidō leaned in and crawled on top of Inui. "Fine, but don't blame me if he doesn't want you back when he finds out."

"I won't."

They stripped each other and Kaidō prepared himself. Inui slipped a sleeve over his erection and their lips joined again. Inui let the younger man take the lead and positioned himself as best he could. The tight sensation felt nice around the painful reminder of Renji. He kept seeing that guy's face... kept hearing his moans... and whispered his name when he came. When Inui woke up, there was no sign of the guy he'd been with the night before and his cell phone was ringing. There wasn't even a used condom and empty wrapper in the garbage can.

He sat up slowly and instantly grabbed his head. Damn phone... shut the hell up. "Hello?"

"Sadaharu?"

"Renji..."

-----

Inui sat on the couch and waited for the questionable reaction from where ever Renji had decided to stay for the regalement of the encounter. It wasn't all that great a story, and Inui didn't even remember the act in it's entirety... but there was really no telling what Renji might do or think.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know how you'd react."

"It isn't that big of a deal."

"Then what the hell made you think of it in the first place?"

"The way you two interact when you interrogate."

"What?" Inui turned to his lover with a raised brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You two are very... interesting to watch when you question someone."

"Meaning you thought there was something else going on that made us so comfortable around each other?"

Renji shrugged and Inui walked to him.

"As smart as you are..."

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to live through the night."

Inui pressed his lips together and wrapped his arms around Renji. Christ they were idiots.

XXXXX

Momo limped back to the dorm with a golden escort and clutched his stomach. He hadn't really gotten the chance to eat before he got dragged off into the kitchen lockers. Ōishi suggested that he stay in the infirmary for a couple of days until he healed, but he didn't want to worry the other team members. They agreed on him being confined to his room under the guise of being sick. It shouldn't be that difficult to fake sick... especially since he was feeling so lousy. What was going to happen now?

Kaidō... what the hell set him off? They weren't doing so bad... were they? Certainly they weren't dating, but... sex friends. Sex friends didn't seem to have issues like this... The look on his face was just so... scary. He hadn't said a word the entire time... and almost seemed in the beginning like he was sorry for what he was about to do... But there was no preparation, no gentle touch... no soothing words. It felt so good the first time Kaidō was inside him... and when they were in the locker room... and the gym. Momo had watched him a lot since they'd been in the academy and "Viper" was a little harsh for him.

Normally, the bandanna man was kind and gentle... unless he was working. He didn't resort to violence and was constantly helping other people with various things. Everyone on the team knew that, but Kaidō wouldn't stand to have it acknowledged, so it remained an understood secret amongst the group. They would have to tell the captain, no doubt, but... then Kaidō would get kicked out of the military for sure.

Momo lay face down on his bed and clenched his eyes shut. He buried his face in the pillow fisted his hands. He didn't want Kaidō to leave... he wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't stand the thought of waking up every day and not getting into at least a little tiff with the guy. He hadn't noticed before, but it was part of his daily fun... and Kaidō wasn't like that at all. They would have to have a serious talk soon.

"Oi, Momo-Senpai?"

He turned his head to Echizen standing in his doorway.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I guess I ate something that didn't really agree with me."

"But I had the same thing as you..."

"Maybe yours was cooked better."

"So what happened with Kaidō-Senpai?"

Momo's chest started to ache. _He raped me..._ "He started bitching me out about something and I threw up all over him..."

Ryōma laughed.

"Before anything else really happened, Ōishi-Senpai came back and he left out the back to clean up."

"What was he so mad about?"

Momo was silent for a moment. "Who the fuck knows?"

Echizen must have heard the displeasure in Momo's voice because he didn't say anything.

"So... what's going on with you and Tezuka-Buchō?" Momo asked with a sly look.

"No... nothing."

Momo watched the rookie's face redden. "Is that a real 'nothing' or is that an 'I don't want to talk about it' nothing?"

There was a pause. "You're a dick."

Momo laughed as best he could and shorter soldier sat on the chair beside the bed. He couldn't get Kaidō out of his head. It was going to take all his will power to not hunt the man down and rip the reasoning from his brain before Ōishi deemed him cured. Goddamn that guy...

XXXXX

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. How long has he been sleeping?"

"Not long. He didn't tell me anything when he got here and I didn't ask."

Kaidō opened his eyes when he heard the two voices going back and forth. He'd dozed a bit, but hadn't really slept at all. According to the clock by the bed, he hadn't been at Renji-Kachō's place very long... about an hour. They were talking about him, undoubtedly, and he knew what was going to happen. He deserved to get thrown out of the IAF... he also deserved to have Momo beat him half to death in his mind... He closed his eyes and tried to remember... that terrified look on Momo's face... those pain-filled cries coming from his mouth... the disturbing thoughts running through his head...

_Don't you love me at all?_

Love...? What made him think that Momo shouldn't have been out on a date with someone else? They weren't dating or lovers... which meant they certainly didn't have to be exclusive... So why did he get to mad? Why did he think Momo loved him? And why did he think he loved Momo? He'd never been in love before. No one he'd dated or slept with struck him as the type deserving of his love... until he was with Momo. That damn navigator was smart, kind, fun and always got down to business when he needed to. As much as Kaidō wanted to trash the guy... he knew otherwise.

He sat up and cradled his head in his hands. His voice was low. "When are you going to tell Tezuka-Buchō?"

Silence... then footsteps and Inui's voice. "We have to tell him as soon as possible. And I'm not... you are."

"Yeah..." Kaidō couldn't look up.

"What happened?"

"I... Momo... He..."

Kaidō started trembling and there was a hand on his back. "Calm down and just start from the beginning."

The younger man recounted the entirety of their relationship from their first night together up to the previous night. It was painful, but didn't take as long as he thought it would. His fingers clenched in his hair with self-disgust and he heaved a sigh before continuing. "I... I couldn't think right... All I kept picturing was him with that woman. I was so mad... I remember seeing him sitting at the table in Mess and the next thing I know... he's... bleeding."

An arm around his back tightened and he was resting against Inui's chest.

"What the hell have I done? What the fuck is wrong with me? How the fuck could I do that to someone I..."

"You love?"

Kaidō's eyes shifted toward Renji at his side. There was movement at his side and Inui was on the phone. He was arranging a meeting with the captain... but who else would be there? "What's going to happen to me?"

"I have no idea, but I'll be there on your behalf."

"I don't deserve that." Kaidō pushed out of Inui's hold and off the bed.

"You deserve to be heard and I know you. You aren't going to be fair to yourself. You need someone there that can try to lessen your punishment."

"I don't fucking deserve it!" Kaidō snapped. "I don't deserve anything other than shame and death for doing something like that! I don't need your help and I don't want it even if I did!"

Kaidō quickly headed out of the room and slammed the front door behind him. Nothing could save him now...

**TBC...**

VVVVV

Hmmm... I wonder what will happen. Let me know what you think. Criticism is always appreciated and thank you for your support.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Please forgive me... Not only is this chapter late, but it's also a little shorter than the ones before it. I moved recently and I haven't been in a good place mentally, so I'm sorry for inadequate behavior and production. Here is Chapter 16, and I'll try and make up for what this installment is lacking with my next update.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; InuRen; KawaFu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Prince of Tennis_.

VVVVV

Tezuka was seated at his desk when he heard the gentle knock on his door. He'd received a text in the middle of his meeting with the Director and didn't have a chance to reply for an hour. It was from Inui... saying that he needed to speak with the Captain about an urgent matter at his earliest convenience. Apparently there had been some sort of incident with Kaidō and he was asked not to see or speak with him until Inui had given him the full briefing. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a soft sigh. His nerves were a little on edge after the meeting and this impromptu emergency wasn't doing anything to help. The man prayed that it wasn't something too serious then called the knocker to enter.

"Captain?"

"Inui. You said there was something urgent about Kaidō." He adjusted himself behind his desk and absently noted the mess that overtook the surface. "Has he been hurt?"

"No, sir." Inui seemed a little on edge as well. "It's a bit more complex than that."

Tezuka lifted his eyes and offered the tall man a seat. Inui declined which put the Captain further on edge. There was no way this could be good. He was either going to have to extract some sort of covert vengeance for harming one of his team members or lay down some discipline... neither of which he really wanted to do. Kaidō was one of the few in the entire military that rarely got any sort of reprimand. He was obedient and well liked by most everyone. All of the STOPP members were that way... it was one of their requirements when recruiting so they were all well behaved for the most part. He noticed the almost distraught look on Inui's face just before he started to worry.

"Inui?"

The analyst heaved a sigh and clenched his fists. He didn't want this to happen the way Kaidō wanted it to, so he made sure that Tezuka heard everything... from the act of indiscretion to the powerful interrogator weeping on Renji's bed. Kaidō should have been the one to tell their Captain about what happened, but Inui knew if it were left up to him, Kaidō would never see the light of day again. That was not going to happen. He hoped that Tezuka would be merciful, but understood that the young man had acted horribly. It was a "no win" situation. He sighed heavily and opened his mouth.

"There was an incident with officers Kaidō and Momoshiro." Inui paused. Tezuka's eyes met his and they gaged each other's reaction. Judging from the stern look Inui wore, it was a significantly more serious incident than their usual childish bickering. "There was an assault and Momo-Chan ended up in the infirmary. I've spoken with Ōishi already and he's informed me that Momo is stable and already back at the dorm resting."

"Am I to deduce that Kaidō was the assaulter?"

"It was of a sexual nature..."

Tezuka's eyes went impossibly wide and Inui pressed his lips together before dropping his head. The taller man clenched his eyes. He wanted to say it was just a joke... that they were playing a prank on Tezuka and everything was just fine. His morals would not allow him that pleasure, though... and there was still more to tell.

Tezuka rose from his chair slowly... his eyes never left Inui. This couldn't be happening... not to his team. They were the elite fighters of the Interplanetary Armed Forces... the best men in the military... smart... strong... How the hell could something so unthinkable happen?

"According to Kaidō, he and Momo have been seeing each other for a little while."

Tezuka tried to steady his voice. "By 'seeing each other' you mean..."

"Sleeping together... consensually. Apparently it started the night of Echizen's welcome party."

Tezuka felt faint. He set his hand on his desk for support and dropped his gaze. His eyes darted around for an answer. What the hell was he going to do? He clenched his eyes and took in a deep breath. The air left his body slowly and he snatched up his phone from the table. After a second of searching, pressed a few buttons and closed the device setting it back down. He took several more deep breaths before opening his mouth to Inui.

"I've just sent for Ōishi and Kaidō. We will hear the extent of Momo's injuries then I will go get his side of the story. Keep Kaidō here at all costs until I've come back from Momo's room."

"Understood."

After a few moments of tense silence there was a knock at Tezuka's door again. The Captain granted access and tried with all his will to keep his composure when Kaidō walked through the door. Kaidō... he looked horrible. His face was pale, his eyes were bloodshot and Tezuka tried to control himself. He watched the younger man intently as he looked to Inui with the face of a man condemned to death. When Tezuka started to breathe again, he looked down and noticed the fresh bandage around Kaidō's hand. He couldn't see the extent of the damage, but it didn't look like it was nearly enough sate his desire for retribution. Tezuka measured his voice again before he spoke.

"What happened to you?"

Buchō... He knew... Inui had told him everything and he was going to be judged. Tezuka would have to file an official report. He would be confined until the Director saw him, then he would be dishonorably discharged and sent to prison. He deserved worse... far worse than the abrasion on his hand... far worse than anyone could do to him in this world. He deserved worse than death... an eternal life of torture... Momo...

"I punched a dumpster last night and a tile floor earlier today."

"... Is it broken?" There was no sympathy behind Tezuka's words.

"No... sir."

There was another soft knock and the door was opening. Inui cut in. "Kaidō showed up at Yanagi-Kachō's home in a highly disheveled state. When he was recounting the event after I had gotten there, he had tears in his eyes."

Ōishi's eyes narrowed when he heard Kaidō's name. He slipped into the small room and closed the door quietly. His jaw locked in a near futile attempt to stay his rage. The medic's face was burning. How could that asshole still be here after what he did to Momo? His eyes shifted to Inui's back. What was he doing there? What was going on?

Kaidō couldn't look to Inui. "Please do not defend me, Senpai. I do not deserve it."

"Captain, you asked to see me?"

There were three sets of eyes on Ōishi when he spoke. Kaidō quickly dropped his head and Inui looked to the medic with pleading eyes. Tezuka shifted his gaze between the three men and walked out from behind his desk. "Ōishi, you've tended to Momoshiro's wounds?"

"I have." He was stiff. Being so close to Kaidō so soon was not doing well for his mental health.

"What did you find?"

"Massive bleeding of the anus and rectum. Bruising and swelling of both areas as well, not to mention the non-genital injuries."

Tezuka and Ōishi never looked away from each other. "How did you treat him?"

"I cleaned the blood and feces from the wounds, bandaged them as best I could and gave him some pain killers."

"Inui says he went back to his room."

"That's correct."

"May I see him?"

"It's possible he's sleeping, but I don't see why not."

"Please excuse me."

Tezuka slipped past the three in his office and opened the door. He had to try to not slam it after leaving the room and stopped just outside. Kaidō... what the fuck happened to you? Normally, he was a level headed person with enough self-control to not fly off the handle when it came to any situation. He and Momo always had some sort of strange chemistry between them though... it made them an excellent pair when it came to spatial combat and inconsolable rivals when they were on the ground. There was no way they could fight along side each other ever again. Momo would be traumatized for sure and Kaidō probably wasn't going to be on the base much longer... or a free man. Tezuka hung his head and walked to the elevator. He needed to hear Momo's version of events.

-----

Ōishi clenched his eyes when he heard the door close. He didn't want to say anything he might regret, but he was finding it increasingly more difficult to remain in that room with that man. Kaidō was just standing there... the medic couldn't bring himself to look at the younger man and found it even harder to look at Inui. That guy was defending someone like Kaidō? He didn't deserve to be defended! He may have been a good soldier, but there was never an excuse for doing something so reprehensible... especially to someone you care about... Damn it!

"What are you doing here?" Ōishi was a little surprised at how calm he sounded.

"I... I came to--"

"Not you," the medic snapped to Kaidō when he heard the timid voice. His narrow eyes shifted quickly from the floor to the taller man in front of him. "You... what are you doing here?"

Inui turned to Ōishi and sighed. The irate pursuit specialist was not going to be easy to talk down. He had every right to be upset with both of them... Kaidō for what he did, and Inui for defending him. His weight shifted to the left and he combed his fingers through his short spiky hair. "I am here on Kaidō's behalf."

"Are you saying he shouldn't be punished for what he did?" Ōishi tried desperately to keep himself in check.

Inui glared at him as Ōishi's voice started to shake. "I never said that."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure he gets heard fairly before the official report is filed."

"He doesn't deserve it." Ōishi looked to Kaidō finally and felt his body tremble.

"Ōishi..."

"He doesn't deserve to stay here..."

Inui took a step forward when Ōishi fisted Kaidō's shirt in his hand. "Ōishi..."

"He doesn't deserve to call himself a man!"

Inui pressed his hand to the medic's chest. The smaller man's heart was racing... his breath was heavy and his eyes were narrow and unforgiving. Inui heard the rage in his voice and saw the tremors run through his body. He'd never seen Ōishi so bothered before... and they had known each other for years. His eyes shifted back and forth between the two men. Kaidō didn't change his face at all. He barely registered the fact that Ōishi was even in the room the entire time they had been there. He didn't think there was a punishment suitable for him... nothing would he harsh enough... and no one would ever forgive him or look at him the same way. He was dead to the world. Ōishi stared into the interrogator's face. His anger was consuming him and his fist ached at his side. He wanted to beat Kaidō half to death, then nurse him back to health just so he could beat him again... but there was something off. He looked genuinely sorry. His face was haggard and his body language was that of a guilt ridden soul.

Ōishi loosened his hands and gently pushed Kaidō away then turned for the door. "Stay away from him or I'll kill you myself."

Inui flinched when the door slammed loudly and Kaidō dropped to his knees. The analyst watched him cover his head with his hands... then heard the muffled sobs from the crumpled ball on the floor that once was a proud strong man. There was no way this could end well...

-----

Momo was propped up on his elbows in his bed when he heard the Captain call him from the other side of his thin door. Echizen had left a couple of minutes earlier for something he wasn't really paying attention to, but he was a little surprised when it didn't have to do with Tezuka. He pushed over to his side a bit and stared at the door for a minute. What did that guy want with him? Had Ōishi-Senpai or Eiji-Senpai told him what happened? They said they wouldn't... but if they did... Well he couldn't really blame them since they didn't know the circumstances. Momo didn't either, himself, but shouldn't they have talked to Kaidō before accusing him like that to his boss? Something didn't seem right, and he heard the deep gentle voice again.

"Momo? Are you awake?"

"Yes... I'm sorry, Buchō. You can come in."

"Thank you."

The door slid open softly and Momo attempted a smile. The Captain looked like he had something heavy on his mind... and Momo could only guess what it was. He also looked a bit... nervous? No, not nervous, but most certainly uncomfortable about something. This was very out of character. Someone had to have told him about Kaidō... but who? Kaidō would have gone himself, Momo knew, but he would have needed more time to process the shame and guilt of what he'd done. That's what Momo thought at least. He was a good guy and an excellent soldier, but he was also a man... and that meant he wasn't perfect. Momo understood that and the fact that he wasn't normally one to act so aggressively on his impulses. Even when he was mad, it would fester for a little, then he would do something else with it... but never since they had met had Kaidō been physically violent with someone.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

He sighed and looked to the floor. "It's about Kaidō, isn't it, Buchō"

"It is."

"I'm not really sure why he did something like that, but I can't imagine there wasn't a good reason."

"There is never a good reason for what he did."

"I'm sorry, Buchō."

"Tell me what happened."

Momo offered Tezuka a seat and raked his hand through his hair. He recounted the events of their relationship for the older man a bit tentatively, but he needed to know that it wasn't just a random attack from out of the blue. It pained him to no end to have to recount the horrible thing Kaidō did to him earlier. He didn't want to lose Kaidō over something like a misunderstanding... if it could even be called that. Momo needed to find him and talk to him...

"I had no idea this was happening."

"My apologies, Buchō." Momo looked to him with large sad eyes. "I didn't want anyone to know..."

"Understood."

"I don't think he did either." He dropped his head slightly shamed.

"He is in my office with Inui right now waiting for me to come back from speaking with you."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"I'm going to have to submit a formal incident report. He'll probably be court-martialed and sent to prison upon discharge."

Momo raised his head. He couldn't let that happen... "Buchō... please..."

"I don't want that fate for him either."

"Please... don't let that happen."

"..."

"I don't want to file a report against him."

Momo looked timidly into Tezuka's stern eyes. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"I do."

"If you respond this way, he may do it again."

"With all due respect, Buchō, we both know that isn't true."

Tezuka pushed out of the chair and Momo watched him slide the door open then closed again. His head sagged into his crossed arms and he thought of Kaidō... his precious Kaidō.

-----

"Ōishi? It's Inui."

"What did Buchō say?"

"Momo didn't want to report the incident officially. Tezuka has put Kaidō on severe restriction. He will not be permitted to go anywhere without an escort and he is not to be alone with Momo under any circumstances or Tezuka will make the complaint himself."

"Is that all?"

"If there is any contact between the two of them, it needs to be witnessed."

"He's getting off easy."

"I know, but you didn't see him when he was at Renji's place."

"... I didn't need to. I know..."

-----

Ryōma sat in his room idly flipping through the pages of some random magazine he'd found at the training center earlier that day when he heard the soft knock at his door. His eyes shifted from the book to the door then back. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone... He preferred his solitude at that moment. Momo had told him that he'd puked all over Kaidō, but there was something in his eyes that had been bothering the rookie for hours since he'd seen the injured navigation specialist. Momo-Senpai was lying. There had been something more serious behind the words that Ryōma heard... and he really wanted to know what it was. Ōishi had brought him back so maybe he would know... but he was pretty loyal. Even if he did know, chances were that he wasn't going to share without consent. There was another series of soft knocks and the rookie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah..."

The door slid open slowly. "Echizen... Are you busy at the moment?"

"Bu... Buchō...!" Ryōma dropped the magazine and quickly pushed himself up. The older man looked bothered... very bothered. "No, I was just relaxing for a little bit."

The captain looked unsure of what to do. "Would you mind if I came in?"

"No... no it's fine."

He stepped over the threshold and closed the door silently behind him. Ryōma let one of his legs fall to the floor and just watched the man. He was worried the captain would break down into tears right before his eyes and he didn't really know what he would do in that instance. Their eyes finally met and held. Ryōma pushed off his bunk and approached the man carefully, slowly. It was the first time since he'd joined the team that he was actually and legitimately afraid of Tezuka. He stopped about a step away from his captain and studied the distraught look in those brilliant dark eyes. The man's brow furrowed and he stretched his arm to Ryōma. There was something soft and warm on Ryōma's cheek, cupping his face gently. Tezuka's thumb brushed his skin soothingly... though the younger man wasn't really sure who the one was that his captain was trying to sooth. His eyelid fell as the thumb rose and ghosted over his lashes, then the fingers were trailing down his chin.

Tezuka looked like he wanted to say something and the rookie prepared to listen intently. Nothing came, though. Ryōma wanted to take the hurt looking man in his arms and kiss his worries away... He wanted to kiss him and hold him... have him... make him forget whatever it was that looked like it was vexing him to the point of utter paralysis. He gently placed his hands on Tezuka's waist. There was no reaction one way or another, so Ryōma took a step closer and slid his arms around the taller man's back. His eyes didn't waver as the rookie lightly pressed their bodies together. Ryōma smiled and rested his head on the strong heaving chest. He wrapped the rigid man in his embrace and waited for Tezuka to hug him back.

It almost seemed like it was not going to happen when Ryōma sighed. He had been defeated again by his over zealousness. He was starting to think he was a little too confident in the Captain's attraction to him and he started to pull away. Then he felt the movement on his shoulders and there were arms around his neck. Tezuka's arms tightened and so did Ryōma's. They pressed their bodies closer together and the rookie felt something against his head. Buchō... The captain buried his face into Ryōma's hair and kissed his head tenderly. They stayed locked in the embrace for several minutes before Ryōma felt Tezuka's arms loosen around him.

Ryōma looked up and leaned into his commanding officer's soft needing lips. The gears in the rookie's head started turning when Tezuka didn't really react to him and he pulled back. Clearly, whatever had been on Tezuka's mind was not going to allow Ryōma to have his way. He looked to his captain again... curiously. Tired... weak... and fed up. The rookie wasn't really sure if he wanted to make Tezuka go through the trouble of having sex with him... It may take his mind off his issue for the period of time they were occupied, but aside from that, he didn't think it would help at all. Ryōma sighed and stepped back. He circled his fingers around the man's arm and tugged gently. The two walked to the bed and Ryōma coaxed his captain in with him.

They looked to each other several minutes before Ryōma moved again. He slipped himself beneath the covers and lay onto his side. After a few more minutes, he felt the bed shift and heard the rustling behind him. Strong arms wrapped around him – one from above, the other below – and held him tight once again. He felt the soft pecks on the back of his neck and head, then heard the timid words from Tezuka's lips.

"You didn't ask me what was wrong."

"I figure you'll tell me when you're ready, Buchō."

Ryōma gripped the thin wrists around his chest and nuzzled back into the man he was starting to fall in love with... It was a nice warm feeling, both in his heart and around his body. He closed his eyes and drifted easily to sleep.

**TBC...**

VVVVV

I'm not overly please with the way this chapter ended, but like I said, I'll try and make up for the crappiness next time. Please feel free to berate me and review. Thanks, and sorry...


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Ugh... I am so sick of these boys fighting... I'm not entirely sure I want to deal with them this chapter. They are here by exiled for the month! Or at least as long as it takes me to get the next chapter up. On a more personal note, I've been kind of messed up lately which is why the updates have been so late. I do apologize for that and am willing to offer myself a solution. I will not stop writing, however, I will also not be updating at the month change as I have been. It was becoming too stressful for me to have to output just under 15000 words in a single weekend - especially when it was mostly just fluff and filler - and I hope that doing this will increase both content and quality of the updates. So... I hope you aren't too mad, but bear in mind that I am not stopping nor am I going on hiatus. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 17!

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** TezuRyō; Golden Pair; MoKaiMo; InuRen; KawaFu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Prince of Tennis._

**VVVVV**

Tezuka blinked himself awake. The bright light from the other side of the room assaulted his face and he winced into the body enveloped in his arms. His eyes widened again and he leaned back. The dark orbs rolled over the wispy green highlighted hair and he smiled recalling the encounter with Echizen from the night before. The younger man was very respectful of his weirdness and Tezuka pressed his lips into the back of that soft green hair. There was a light moan and the captain leaned back a bit. He gnawed at his lip to try and hide the smile as he watched the rookie stir. The younger man rolled over in his arms and opened his eyes. Large golden eyes stared back at the captain and he lifted his head. The soft lips pressed back against his own and Ryōma's hand slid up Tezuka's face. When he pulled back, the rookie was smiling.

"Good morning, Buchō."

Tezuka couldn't hold back and his mouth widened. "Good morning."

"Are you feeling any better?"

His eyes closed again and he kissed the smooth pale forehead gently. "I am... Thank you."

-----

Just after noon, Kawamura was standing at the sink in the restaurant washing vegetables. He hadn't seen Fuji since that morning and he was starting to feel a little lonely... His hands moved expertly through the water and over the array of food he needed to clean. The team had agreed to have a late lunch at the shop, so Kawamura had to busy himself for the next couple of hours. He knew what everyone liked and didn't like and had become somewhat of an expert over the last year or so in preparing the appropriate amounts of the right foods. He scrubbed at several different types of tomatoes, peppers and greens then placed them in a large colander to dry a bit. Meat... the meat was still in the freezer and needed to start thawing.

What was he going to make, though? Stir fried something, onigiri and...? Maybe just an array of snacks and finger foods. That was pretty standard for the group, but it was getting a little boring. Kawamura sighed and grabbed his chopping knife. He reached for the strainer, taking out something random, and began chopping – a green pepper – so then stir-fry would be the first thing he made. With chicken? Or octopus? His hand flew over the counter and he walked the pieces of vegetables over to the skillet. As the mixture sizzled and steamed, he tossed it into the air and thought of Fuji...

It had been months since the last time Fuji wasn't there to watch him cook. The team didn't utilize their personal chef every day, but more than half the days in the week he would cook for them. Why wasn't Fuji there with him? Did he have a meeting with Tezuka-Buchō? It was doubtful because he would have said something about it... most likely. Was Fuji avoiding him? They didn't do anything other than kiss the other night. It was possible that Fuji didn't think Kawamura was worth the effort of trying to seduce. Fuji just didn't want to bother with him anymore... that had to be it. He'd spent all that time watching Kawamura cook trying to get something to happen and when it finally did, the chef had been a prude! That had to be it. There was no other explain--

"Taka-san?"

Kawamura clenched his eyes when he heard the soft voice in the distance. His shoulders sagged with relief and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The sizzle returned to his ears and the aroma of oils mixed with veggies filled his nose. He tightened his grip on the spatula and wok handle before resuming his cooking. Heat rushed to his face when the door opened and closed. He knew Fuji was heading toward him and tried desperately not to smile too widely. There was light pressure at his side, then soft lips gently brushed his cheek. Fuji's sweet words trickled into his ear and his body was set on fire.

"Good afternoon, Taka-san."

"Go—good afternoon, Fuji."

"Would you like me to help you with anything?"

"No... no thank you."

Fuji quickly retreated without any further contact and the chef was a little confused. It seemed like this would be the point where the little strategist would be all lovey dovey with him, or at least try to grope him or something. Maybe it was true... Fuji didn't think he was worth the energy... but then why be affectionate just then? Was he trying to be respectful of Kawamura's feelings? Was he not that attracted to the chef anymore since he had found out... and he was just being polite? Or was the clever little minx just trying to bait him? Kawamura's eyes shifted trying to see the smaller man from the back of his head. What should he do? If he played along the way Fuji undoubtedly wanted him to, he might give off the wrong impression of being too easy. Fuji would most certainly leave after that. But if he didn't play along... would Fuji get mad? Would he wait until Kawamura was ready? Would Fuji force himself on Kawamura if it took too long?

"Taka-san?"

Kawamura snapped to attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"... No... it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

He turned and smiled. "I'm sure. Thank you for worrying though."

Kawamura watched Fuji rest his chin in his palm – as his custom would suggest – and walked the stir-fry to the other counter. How would this play out for them? Fuji was clearly playing coy, but did Kawamura want to play into his hand? He pulled more from the strainer and began chopping again. This time, it would go with rice... or maybe noodles. The rice was in the bottom cupboard, so down went the tall chef. He smiled to himself when he thought about this game. Kawamura was not ready for something like that and Fuji didn't seem like he minded the chase. The chef knew just how sweet the conniving little genius could be, and that he didn't like showing that side of himself to anyone. He had become somewhat of an expert at not letting anyone see his kindness and generosity, but Kawamura knew.

They had spent almost as much time together over the years as Eiji and Ōishi had... but they didn't get very close like those two until the last year. Even that was a little tricky for the chef, but he'd stayed silent about his "more than friends" infatuation with Fuji. He had waited... and waited for his feelings to either clarify or subside. Neither happened very quickly and the shy man had begun to think he was going to have to just watch silently as Fuji went from person to person... breaking hearts and giving pleasure. Many nights, Kawamura had stared at his ceiling wondering when Fuji was going to be finished with his games and settle down so they could go back to being friends like normal... instead of Fuji regaling Kawamura with his most recent sexcapades – as was the case when they were in their last two years at the academy.

Fuji returned his feelings... finally. Or at least pretended to. Kawamura didn't want to give in so easily just to end up hurt by someone he'd come to lo-- What?!

-----

Ryōma sat at the little round table in the sushi shop with some of the rest of his team. It was a rather uncomfortable affair... For starters, Momo and Kaidō were not there, again. Neither was Inui or Eiji. Momo was probably still sick from what ever had happened the day before, and – since Ōishi was with them for lunch – Eiji was probably the one looking after him. Inui and Kaidō were possibly looking over the information they had gathered on those captives, but that was unlikely when they were supposed to have a group meal. It was a strange atmosphere to say the least, especially when the captain and the medic wouldn't even look at each other.

The rookie wanted to say something... but what? What could he possibly say to anyone there that would make the unusually awkward gathering less so? He stuffed a piece of sashimi into his mouth. Maybe he should ask Ōishi-Senpai how Momo was doing... or what Kaidō-Senpai and Inui-Senpai were up to? Or if there was any new information on those prisoners, since he had not yet gone to any of the questionings. He glanced over to the strategist beside him and swallowed. That was probably the safest of the options. Ryōma had heard nothing of the mission since it ended... and he was not even there to bring them in... It pissed him off a little and he cleared his throat.

"Fuji-Senpai?"

The older man tipped his head slightly with a funny little grin on his face. "What is it?"

"I was wondering what ever happened with those guys you brought back from the last mission."

Fuji looked to him quizzically, the grin never leaving his lips.

"Unless... you aren't permitted to talk about it."

The two looked to their captain who was busy chewing at the time. Fuji's eyes didn't leave that man as he spoke. "Classified...," then shifted back to the rookie.

Ryōma wasn't the least bit surprised until he heard Tezuka's voice. "It's alright, Fuji. You can tell him."

"Are you sure, Tezuka?"

They looked to each other briefly and Ryōma's brow rose in mild confusion. "I'm sure. He should have been with us on that mission anyway. We have no reason to leave him out of the loop or not trust him."

"Very well, then."

As Fuji spoke to the younger man, Ryōma tried to listen as earnestly as he could. The group was convinced that the captives were a small part of a larger group that was trying to overthrow the Universal military – of which the IAF played a large part. Their origin and training were still unclear, as was their leader and the reason behind their actions, but they were hopeful that they would find out before the next attack... not that they actually knew when that was going to be. The prisoners would be continually questioned, though, until the interrogation team was satisfied with their answers, then they would be sent to a maximum security IAF prison a few miles away.

"What do you think their motivation is, Fuji-Senpai?" the rookie asked before shoving a quesadilla into his mouth.

"Well, it could be any number of things. For example, their leader could have lost a loved one because of a military officer or a war."

"They could also be some type of extremist group that is trying to build a utopia and in order to do so, they would have to start by destroying all other military operations."

Ryōma mulled Kawamura's opinion over in his mind then he heard Ōishi.

"Another possibility is they could be trying to take over as an ultimate power of some sort and conquering all the universal military bases is one of the steps in their process."

The group nodded in agreement, then it was Tezuka's turn. "Or it could be as simple as they do not approve of organized combat. They were skilled to be sure, but they were not very coordinated with each other. It seemed like their main strategy was just to stay out of each other's way."

"You don't think it's anything more than that, Tezuka?"

Ryōma's eyes passed between the two. He wasn't really sure if the strategist was legitimately questioning Tezuka's opinion or challenging it, but he could tell from the way they looked at each other that it was nothing they weren't used to. There was something deep there between them... that no one could understand. He'd heard through the grape vine that they had never dated, which was odd because they shared so much of their lives and had always been on the same level with one another. It seemed like they had been a single entity at one point, and – through some inexplicable means – had split into a serious entity – Tezuka – and a whimsical entity – Fuji. What ever the case was, it made Ryōma a little uneasy to see such a display. It almost looked like Fuji would dive over Tezuka at any moment. There was a cold chill up his spine and he shook his head lightly.

"I think it's possible, as I said."

The voice across the table was a little cold. Colder that usual, maybe. It was strange... He only ever sounded like that when Fuji-Senpai was playing with him... but there seemed to be something more surrounding it this time. Did it have something to do with that thing that was bothering him the night before? The rookie's eyes shifted between the two dynamic men and he wondered... was it true that they had never dated? Not even during their academy days? Or even touched each other? He didn't really believe it... but it didn't matter, right? Whatever it was, it was in the past. The captain didn't seem like he was interested in Fuji that way... and Fuji seemed like he was a bit of a player too. Maybe that's what happened. Fuji played around on Tezuka-Buchō one too many times...

Ryōma dropped his head and smiled. There was nothing he could do... if he wanted to leave... _If Buchō wants to stay, he'll stay. If he wants to leave, he'll leave._ The captain was man enough to not stick around when he wasn't getting what he wanted. It would happen eventually, and Ryōma would just have to suck it up and deal when it did...

Shit...

-----

Fuji was aimlessly wandering around the base just after dinner. Kawamura had made the two of them a nice, simple meal at the store. He'd offered to help clean the dishes and such, but Kawamura refused. The taller man had then suggested that Fuji go out and get them something for dessert, which is where he found himself in that moment. His mind was no where near his appointed task. Instead, he found himself wondering why there was such a heavy weight on his heart about Kawamura's confession the other day.

Normally, he would have no problem waiting for his target to come to him with big pleading eyes... the eyes that yearned for Fuji to take them... the ones that needed it more than anything. Kawamura was different though. They had known each other far too long for him to fall for Fuji's usual tricks... and they both knew that. Still, it was unsettling to Fuji that his long time friend had such feelings welling up inside him. It wasn't just anyone that Fuji could suck dry – for lack of a better phrase – then throw away. This was Taka-san... they were on the same team. They lived in the same building... practically right next to each other. If Fuji was going to do anything, there was no way he could have it go the way it had gone in the past.

Besides, unlike everyone else... he actually cared about Kawamura. They had gotten so close over the last several months. Closer than Fuji had been with Tezuka, and that bothered the little genius. He didn't care about his potential targets. They were just body parts for him... lips and dicks, or twats and tits. Never had they been people to him. Never had he allowed himself to fall asleep in someone else's arms and dream for an entire night. He'd never even been able to remember a name with the correct face the morning after a hook-up. He didn't fall in love... but he didn't want to hurt Taka-san. Something was going to have to give...

It might be possible that he could seduce Kawamura and disappoint him. That would more than likely kill two birds with one orgasm. Kawamura's desire for him would be sated and Fuji wouldn't have to run the risk of hurting someone so dear to him. No... that wouldn't work at all. Lousy sex was definitely not Fuji's style. He had a reputation to uphold and – he was sorry to say – he would not permit anyone or anything to tarnish his game. Kawamura would just have to deal with...

Fuji slowed. His hands were resting in his pockets and head was lowered to the sidewalk. He heaved a sigh and looked around a bit for an answer. That was a coward's way out. Making someone else reject him instead of rejecting that person himself... that would not be permitted either. What could he do though? Should he just throw caution to the wind and be with Taka-san? Was he willing to risk losing such a good friend and teammate because he didn't want to compromise his own way of life? Kawamura was so sweet and pure... he did not deserve the things that Fuji was going to put him through.

The strategist sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. His mind wandered back to their academy days. The faces and names returned vaguely with even vaguer recollections of the climaxes associated with them... and then there was Taka... The one who had stayed by his side no matter who he'd screwed or screwed over. The man who listened to his stories of random sex partners and never once complained about the way Fuji was with those people. The only one he could still turn to for any given thing in the whole universe. He deserved better than Fuji. He deserved someone that would love him – and only him – unconditionally. Fuji wasn't sure if he was the right person for that job.

"Taka... san..."

-----

Kawamura placed the last dish in the strainer and rinsed his hands. He looked to the clock on the wall and grabbed the towel. Fuji hadn't been gone too long yet, but he seemed a little distracted during dinner. Maybe he was thinking about what Echizen said earlier that day...? Or something Tezuka-Buchō said... or what? He wasn't really sure, but the shorter man did not really look like he was all that into eating his favorite meal. It was a little strange and it put Kawamura's nerves on edge. Maybe it was something that happened while they were in the kitchen making lunch.

He shouldn't have confessed... It would be too much of a burden for Fuji. He was probably worried about how Kawamura would react to seeing him with all those other people. And Fuji couldn't share any of his bedroom activities with him anymore because it would probably be too awkward... for both of them. Kawamura had been listening to those stories for years and had not been bothered in the least about any of it. He was just happy that he was not the person getting their heart broken. Maybe that was the reason Fuji was acting so strangely. He was probably thinking about what happened that night they'd stayed together.

Kawamura huffed and flopped less than gracefully onto the large cushion in front of one of the tables. He had not minded at all that they had both spent a restful night in each other's arms... but Fuji... Fuji was probably regretting it. They had only kissed and then went directly to bed, even though the strategist assured the chef that it was fine with him. Kawamura was starting to think otherwise... and wondered if he should have just taken Fuji that night the way he knew Fuji normally wanted things. It would have been a lot easier that way, right? They would have had sex, and nothing more after that. It should have been an easy – and logical – next step for the pair, but that wasn't what Kawamura wanted. Was he being too selfish in wanting to be with Fuji only if the elusive playboy was only willing to be with him in return?

Willing? No... that made it sound like Kawamura was forcing Fuji into a conventionally monogamous relationship. It would ultimately be up to Fuji where they would go with their newly found feelings... if in fact Fuji actually had them. Kawamura rolled over to his back and shook his head, cradling it in his hands. He shifted his eyes to the clock and tried to read it upside down. If he was reading it properly, Fuji had been gone for over forty-five minutes. The chef reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and highlighted Fuji's name in his contact list. As his thumb pressed a sequence of buttons, he heard the door to the shop slide open. Was it Fuji?

He set the phone by his side and pushed himself up to see an agitated looking man. The man was short with light brown hair and very narrow eyes... a man resembling Fuji, but the guy walking toward him looked far too worried or troubled to possibly be Fuji. The strategist was never bothered or troubled by anything. He never thought too much on any matter that did not involve his job, nor did he let things penetrate him to the point where they would be continually on his mind. Who was this man that looked so much like...?

"Fuji...?!"

The strange man was on top of him... straddling him. Their lips were pressed together and Kawamura felt hands on his chest. They were grabbing almost frantically at his shirt and something was prodding at his mouth. Fuji's tongue slipped beyond the barrier and mingled wildly with the chef's. His mind was jumbled... his heart was racing... his body heat was rising. The body on top of his started grinding over his loins and he moaned softly into the lips attached to his. He felt gentle cold spots on his sides and they slid up under his shirt. The lips left his with a string of saliva still connecting them and moved across Kawamura's face. They brushed over his cheek and there was wet heat on his ear.

"Nnh... Fuji..."

He clenched his fists into the back of the smaller man's shirt and tried with all his will power to not rip it off. What was going on? What happened to Fuji in the short period of time that he'd been gone? Did he really want to do this, or was it just a way for him to forget what Kawamura had said and return to normal? So many questions... so much heat... Fuji nibbled at Kawamura's ear then moved down to his neck. The wet heat singed the chef's blood and went directly to his groin. Fuji must have felt it too because he started grinding harder. Kawamura's eyes clenched and he moaned again. _Fuji... don't make me do this..._

Kawamura's shirt was gone... snatched over his head in a single motion by a seemingly crazed Fuji and the smaller man was kissing down his chest. He lingered over a nipple and sucked generously at it. Kawamura's fingers combed up the back of Fuji's head and he groaned again. So good... it was no wonder he had such a reputation. His hands kept moving and Kawamura leaned back, propping himself on one hand while Fuji worked at his pants. Did he really want this? Was he so ready to have Fuji that it didn't matter to him anymore?

"Ahhhh!"

Fuji's lips enveloped Kawamura's erection with little effort and he started sucking immediately. He couldn't think... Fuji was... to his... It felt so good! Kawamura bowed his head into his chest. His jaw was locked. His lips taut over gritted teeth and his eyes were still shut tight. Fuji... he needed to stop... Kawamura couldn't take it anymore... If he kept going...

"Ah... AH!"

The chef burst inside Fuji's mouth and panted heavily. The ring sliding over him slowed and the shorter man pulled back. Kawamura felt the lips moving slowly up his body and he found his strength. Fuji's lips were on his chest and Kawamura grabbed the thin arm. He rolled the two of them over roughly and pushed between Fuji's legs. He didn't intend for their first time to be this heated and animalistic, but he needed this... right now. Their lips were joined again and Kawamura held Fuji in place with all his might. He slid his palm down the flat chest and rippled stomach and slipped it beneath the strategist's pants grabbing the firm rod.

"Anh...!"

Fuji pulled away when Kawamura began to stroke vigorously. His big hand worked quickly at the throbbing member and Fuji's body shuddered. Kawamura kept him pinned with pleasure and reached down with his other hand to free the beast – as it were. The cool air turned hot instantly over his jerking hand and he pulled the garments off easily. Fuji moaned and groaned, his pale body writhing with anticipation... and Kawamura reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and the condom inside then ripped it open with his teeth. It was hot... so hot... when he slipped the rubber sheath over his renewed excitement and Fuji started to spasm.

"Na... AH!"

"Fuji..."

"Taka... san..."

They kissed again and Kawamura inserted two fingers between Fuji's legs. He felt the small body stiffen and worked his hand a bit circling and spreading the digits. It was still so tight... after everything Fuji had done, he was still so small back there. He couldn't take it anymore... Kawamura pulled his hand away and thrust hard into that deep hot hole. Fuji wailed, arching his back impossibly high and grabbing at the pillow beside his head. Kawamura's fingers clenched around the slim waist and his eyes squeezed shut.

"YAAAH!"

"AAAAH!"

He thrust... hard, fast, deep... feeling only the heat of the man he was inside. It was carnal... the urge to hear this licentious little man cry out in ecstasy. Knowing he was the reason made his pounding erection throb harder and he almost came a second time. He wrapped his arms around the sweating back and pulled Fuji up to him, his rhythm never slowing. Fuji held on to his neck and Kawamura felt tingling on his shoulders. Fuji's mouth was agape... his eyes were slammed shut... his hair was matted to his face... Fuji...! Kawamura's hands slipped to the small hips and hammered them onto himself.

"Taka...!"

"Fuji!"

"Oh... GOD!"

"HAAAH!"

"Ta... ka... AAAAAH!"

**TBC...**

**VVVVV**

Finally... they have consumated their angst... That was a painful dance to watch, if I must say so myself. I'm not really sure why I decided to take so long with this pair, but now I get to start a whole new relationship with a whole new set of... (snore). See you all in a bit. Let me know what you think, and I know people are going to complain about the lack of TezuRyō action again, but there are other characters in this story. More action to come...


End file.
